Graphomanie: Une Epine dans le Carnet de Note
by William C. P. W
Summary: Sherlock Holmes se trouve confronté à une nouvelle enquête et de loin l'une des plus intéressantes de sa carrière. Diverses personnes n'ayant aucun lien apparent sont tués de manière atroce dans la ville de Londres.
1. Une simple évidence

**Chapitre 1: Une simple évidence**

_Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, Sherlock Holmes c'est toujours vu confronté à des cas étranges ou les indices et la déduction furent ses principales alliés. Mon ami savait -et sait toujours- faire preuve d'un sens de l'observation à toute épreuve. J'ai eu l'insigne honneur de relater ses nombreuses aventures dans divers recueils, aidé de ma mémoire et de mes nombreuses notes. Néanmoins, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de m'atteler au récit de l'une d'entre elles, ne sachant pas vraiment comment m'y prendre. Il me vient pourtant souvent à l'esprit que cette affaire fut l'une des plus intéressantes de la carrière de mon ami puisqu'elle s'éloignait en de nombreux points de ses consoeurs. _

_ Je pourrais dès lors souligner ces nombreuses différences, et ceux durant plusieurs pages. Mais, il n'y en a qu'une qui me semble à ce jour importante: la présence d'un troisième personnage venant s'ajouter à notre duo. Je me souviens de Gabriel comme si c'était hier: un jeune garçon à la casquette marron fixée en permanence sur son crâne et je n'oublierai jamais ses yeux violets si expressifs. Couleur que la science naissante appelée génétique n'explique pas encore. Holmes et moi ne savons guère ce qu'il est devenu. Bien que nous l'ayons depuis recroisé une ou deux fois. Mais, ce qui me revient surtout en mémoire sont les relations étranges qu'il eu avec le détective. A la lueur des explications qui me furent données lors du déroulement de cette affaire, je comprends aujourd'hui mieux les faits._

_ J'ose enfin me mettre au travail suite à un paquet, arrivé ce matin même à ma battisse, un manuscrit signé du nom de notre dit ami. Il y relate les faits à sa façon et je les publie aujourd'hui, retravaillés par ma main. Ce récit commence donc ainsi:_

Watson était un homme plutôt rond. On ne pouvait pas parler d'embonpoint mais il fallait avouer que sa silhouette révélait son intérêt pour les bonnes choses. Un léger ventre rond se dessinait sous sa chemise blanche tirée à quatre épingles. Sa moustache blanche, taillée à la perfection, et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffé trahissait une certaine rigueur, plus exactement une rigueur militaire puisque le médecin avait servit en Afghanistan. Une veste en tweed vert, des pièces de cuir cousus au niveau du coude, un veston ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile marron venaient compléter la tenue. De toute cette personne émanait une sorte de bonté qui ne pouvait passer inaperçue.

L'homme attendait sur le quai de la gare. Une de ses mains fermement accrochée à une valise en cuir noir de grande taille et visiblement bien remplie. Il fouillait de son autre main dans sa poche de veston, cherchant visiblement un objet avec impatiente. Il reprit le dessus sur ses émotions et finit par calmer ses doigts, réussissant à sortir sa montre à gousset. Elle indiquait précisément 12h55.

Enfin, il vit son camarade traverser la foule à grandes enjambées, ses longues jambes le propulsant littéralement au beau milieu des badauds. Il finit sa course devant le médecin, s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre sa respiration. De toute évidence il avait couru jusqu'ici et après plusieurs respirations saccadées, le détective leva la tête. L'homme de nature athlétique semblait avoir reprit son souffle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

"Excusez mon retard, j'étais... j'ai eu quelques problèmes sur la route. Satanés gamins!" S'excusa t-il en se redressant, ses longs membres se dépliants d'un même mouvement.

"Du moment qui nous avons notre train." Rit Watson en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Holmes sortit de sa poche les billets, un sourire passant furtivement sur son visage et il invita son ami à le suivre.

Watson avait reçu le matin même, alors qu'il déjeunait avec sa femme, un télégramme de la part de son ami détective. C'était la bonne qui lui avait apporté. Aucun des deux époux n'avait semblé étonné de voir le repas ainsi interrompu. Il était fréquent, lorsque l'on était médecin, de voir ce genre de papier arriver à des heures étranges. D'autant plus encore lorsque l'on était l'ami du célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes. Le télégramme disait à peu de choses prêts ceci:

"Lestrade m'attend pour affaire d'homicide. Besoin de vos lumières. Rendez vous 12h45, gare de Londres."

L'ancien médecin militaire n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps, ni de peser le pour et le contre. Il avait simplement jeté un regard à sa femme qui lui indiqua par un signe de tête qu'il pouvait lui fausser compagnie. Il remercia le ciel d'avoir une épouse si compréhensive puis, d'un geste rapide, il avait embrassé cette dernière, lui soufflant un remerciement à peine audible. Il était ensuite monté faire sa valise, sans savoir combien de temps durerait l'enquête. Mais avec le détective, cela ne durait jamais longtemps, si bien qu'il ne prit des vêtements que pour une petite semaine certains de revenir bien plus tôt encore.

Holmes sortit d'une de ses poches un petit carnet alors que nos deux compères se dirigeaient d'un pas rapide vers le wagon. Il l'ouvrit à une page marquée à l'aide d'un crayon de papier. Le carnet de cuir noir était usé, des feuilles avaient été arrachées, d'autres étaient noires d'encre. Les marges servaient autant que le reste de la feuille et les ratures recouvraient une grande surface de celles-ci. Jetant un coup d'oeil rapide vers la feuille que Holmes consultait, Watson pu voir un fouillis de mots que seul le détective devait à comprendre.

"Bien..." Commença Holmes en notant quelque chose rapidement. "Je pense qu'il est temps de faire..."

Un choc le fit taire et le détective fit quelques pas sur le côté, tentant de retrouver son équilibre. Il se rattrapa à l'épaule de son dévoué ami et collègue et ne vit qu'un jeune homme reprendre sa course vers l'avant du train. D'un geste rapide il vérifia la présence de son porte-feuille et laissa ses yeux glisser sur le garçon qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, son manteau de velours côtelé claquant sur ses reins.

"Excusez moi!" Hurla ce dernier en se retournant.

"Votre lacet droit est défait!" Lui lança Holmes en retour. Watson eu un sourire en voyant son ami garder son sens de l'observation intact dans n'importe quelle situation.

"Le bouton de votre col à sauté!" Lui répondit le jeune homme avant de disparaître dans la foule.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard et prestement Holmes porta sa main à son cou et tira délicatement sur le bouton qui ne tenait plus qu'à un fil. Il l'observa ensuite d'un air critique au creux de sa main. Watson se pencha légèrement pour étudier lui aussi le bouton qui n'avait rien de particulier. Le sifflet du chef de gare les sortit de leur transe. Holmes se précipita sur ses pieds et sauta dans le premier wagon qui se présentait. Le docteur Watson fut un peu plus long et du, littéralement, se jeter à la suite de son ami pour atterrir lourdement dans le wagon sous les yeux des personnes présentes. Le bruit de la chute fit sortir quelques bonnes-gens de leurs compartiments et quelques rires éclatèrent ça et là.

Holmes aida le médecin à se relever et l'invita à le suivre, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des badauds. Il ouvrit le premier compartiment que sa main rencontra et se stoppa net en voyant, allongé sur la banquette, son manteau lui servant de couverture, le jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé quelque minutes auparavant. Il le détailla à nouveau d'un coup d'oeil critique et voulu faire demi-tour, mais déjà, la voix du garçon s'élevait derrière lui.

"Messieurs, bonjour!"

Le garçon avait lancé la phrase sur un ton joyeux mais aussi moqueur, malicieux. De toute évidence il ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, il n'aurait alors jamais osé s'adressait à son interlocuteur de la manière suivante. Le détective se retourna rapidement pour voir les yeux violets du jeune homme se poser sur lui, un sourire en coin. Watson finit par pousser son ami dans le wagon, irritait par les allés et venus de celui ci. Sa vieille blessure à l'épaule c'était réveillée suite à sa cascade improvisée et il ne voulait qu'une chose: s'asseoir. Qu'importe qu'un jeune homme soit là, ou non, du moment qu'il y avait une banquette, tout lui convenait.

"Bonjour monsieur!" Lança à son tour Watson en se laissant tomber avec délice sur le siège qui s'offrait à son postérieur.

Holmes, lui, restait planté devant le garçon.

Il devait avoir entre 20 et 25 ans et il était extrêmement beau, c'était indéniable. Le genre de beauté qui résidait plus dans le charme que dans le physique. Ses cheveux bruns, coupés courts étaient dissimulés sous une casquette de cuir marron qui semblait avoir vécue mille et une épreuves. Sur son nez retroussé étaient posées de petites lunettes rondes sans branches, à monture d'argent. Ses yeux violets étaient les plus étranges que Holmes n'ai jamais vu, on ne les distingués malheureusement que mal à cause des binocles. Son visage en général était assez fascinant puisqu'il donnait au garçon un air androgyne qui devait être un atout séduction des plus efficace. Le détective laissa glisser ses yeux sur le manteau, il estima qu'il mesurait dans les 1m65-67, une taille plutôt petite pour un homme. Mais le garçon ne semblait pas non plus très gros et Holmes supposa que ses parents devaient être, eux aussi, petits.

Voyant l'air de son compagnon, Watson voulu intervenir. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de dire grande chose, déjà Holmes se lançait dans une de ses séances de déductions qui avaient le don de mettre mal à l'aise le médecin. Au fond, il trouvait ça malpoli, fascinant, oui, mais impoli tout de même.

"Vous faites preuve d'un certain sens de l'observation."

"Ça m'arrive." Marmonna l'intéressé et fermant les yeux.

"Holmes, asseyez vous et laissez ce jeune homme tranquille." Le sermonna Watson qui savait à quel point son ami pouvait se montrer brusque. Il espérait lui faire entendre raison, sans vraiment y croîre.

"Vous êtes gaucher." Lança soudain le détective en se posant à côté du médecin.

"Ma bosse de l'écrivain se trouve à ma main gauche, il n'y a rien de plus simple à deviner. Surtout qu'elle est assez développée. Et oui, je tiens mal mon stylo." Répondit calmement le jeune homme.

"Mais plus exactement." Lança Holmes sans se laisser perturber. "Vous vous servez de votre main droite pour les travaux demandant précision et agilité."

"Ma manche droite est détachée et repliée afin de laisser ma main libre de tout mouvement." Précisa le jeune homme en montrant la dite manche à Watson qui suivait la joute verbale avec intérêt.

"Vous êtes londonien."

"Mon accent, si je ne me trompe."

"Vous êtes journaliste."

Le garçon sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par s'asseoir sur la banquette en pivotant de manière ridicule. Se plaçant de cette manière son manteau glissa, délivrant à la vu ses vêtements. Sherlock avait vu juste, il était très maigre, impression renforcée par ses vêtements deux tailles trop large qui baillaient en plusieurs endroits. Il était habillé d'une bichromie de blanc et marron. Une chemise blanche, assez épaisse, tombant légèrement au niveau du col -le cou fin du garçon ne le remplissant pas- était surmontée d'un gilet du même velours côtelé que son manteau. Un pantalon, taillé dans le même tissu, recouvrait presque entièrement des chaussures de marche usées. Il tenait tend bien que mal sur les étroites hanches du garçon à l'aide d'une ceinture en cuir percée de trois trous supplémentaires. Il planta ses yeux violets dans ceux noirs du détective.

"Là, je vois pas." Avoua-t-il en secouant la tête d'admiration.

"Vous avez laissez tomber votre carnet note par terre en posant votre manteau de cette manière. Il est ouvert sur l'un de vos articles." Répondit simplement Holmes en se baissant pour ramasser le carnet. Il le tendit au garçon et le silence prit place.

Le carnet était semblable à celui du détective, bien qu'un peu plus haut et moins étroit. Il était fort bien entretenu et ne montrait aucune trace d'usure. Un oeil moins entrainé que celui de Holmes aurait même pu croire qu'il était neuf. Mais il n'en était rien. Le cuir noir de la couverture était usé en divers endroits, mais la couleur du cahier de note camouflée les éraflures. Une étrange trace rouge tachée le coin supérieur droit de la couverture avant. Holmes fronça un sourcil, apparentant le liquide inconnue à du sang. Il chassa cette idée du revers de la main et alluma une cigarette.

Holmes était un homme tout en longueur. Son visage était maigre, blanc et rasé de prêt. Ses membres étaient longs, ses doigts fins et semblables à de longues pattes d'araignée. Son long nez, rappelant celui des dieux grecs à cause d'une légère bosse sur le dessus, était surmonté de deux yeux gris particulièrement envoûtants, brillants d'intelligence et de vivacité d'esprit. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts surmontaient son crane avec élégance. Il portait son habituelle Iverness Cape grise qui pendait sur une pantalon de toile marron. Aux premiers abords, il n'avait donc rien d'attirant et n'était pas l'homme le plus engageant que la terre ait porté.

Sherlock finit par se tourner vers son ami médecin et lança un regard appuyé vers leur voisin qui faisait mine de dormir. Watson soupira bruyamment et s'enfonça dans son siège pour faire comprendre au détective que non, il ne bougerait pas. Holmes finit par se lever et sortit du compartiment espérant voir son camarade le suivre. Mais le docteur le nargua en engageant la conversation avec le jeune homme qui n'avait pas mérité un tel traitement.

"Comment vous appelez vous?" Lança t-il en souriant.

Le garçon ouvrit un oeil et considéra son interlocuteur.

"Gabriel Wixten. Mais c'est à mon tour de jouer aux devinettes." Rigola t-il, ses yeux brillants. "Vous devez être le grand Sherlock Holmes et son fidèle assistant le docteur Watson. Par contre je n'ai pas le privilège de connaître votre prénom."

Watson sembla un instant interloqué. Il regarda le jeune homme avec les même yeux étonnés qu'ils posaient souvent sur Holmes.

"John Watson" Il tendit sa main à Gabriel qui lui serra avec plaisir. "Mais comment le savez vous?"

Holmes passa sa tête dans la pièce et regarda la poignet de main avec dédain, remarquant au passage que le jeune homme se rongeait les ongles. Il en déduit qu'il était quelqu'un d'anxieux.

"Il n'y a rien de plus simple Watson. N'importe quelle personne un t'en soit peu informée sait qui nous sommes. Nous ne sommes pas non plus inconnus du public."

"Où allez vous comme ça?" Demanda Watson en ignorant son ami qui venait de rompre tout le charme de la rencontre.

"Je vais couvrir une affaire de meurtre et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il en est de même pour vous."

"Oui d'ailleurs, Holmes, pourriez vous m'expliquer cette affaire?" Lança Watson en se tournant vers le visage maigre du détective. Celui ci fronça les sourcils et jeta à nouveau un regard appuyé vers leur voisin. Il fit ensuite non de la tête et indiqua à Watson qu'il voulait et qu'il exigeait changer de compartiment. Le docteur soupira bruyamment. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de changer de lieu alors que le second auditeur était lui même au courant de l'affaire. Parfois, la misanthropie du détective l'exaspérait.

"Une femme a été tué par son mari. Il passe bientôt en jugement. J'ai enfin réussi à obtenir un passe droit pour visiter les lieux." Commença à raconter Gabriel amusait par les échanges de regard entre le médecin et Holmes.

Holmes pinça les lèvres et continua le récit, n'aimant pas du tout qu'on lui vole ainsi -son- dossier. Il effaça Gabriel du champs de vision du docteur Watson, en se plaçant devant lui. Un mouvement brusque du train l'obligea à reprendre son équilibre en se rattrapant au porte bagage et c'est dans cette position qu'il commença son récit.

"Monsieur Edouard Mc Killian est né en Angleterre, dans la banlieue de Londres. Sa mère est morte durant l'accouchement et son père l'en a toujours tenu pour responsable. Si bien qu'il fut élevé par ses grands-parents maternelles qui, en mourant, lui on laissé un héritage conséquent."

"Un château, une petit bout de terrain et de quoi bien vivre." Précisa Gabriel en passant sa tête sur le côté pour voir Watson.

Holmes lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de continuer. "Madame Hélene Neil de son nom de jeune fille est une femme venant D'Amérique. Elle y a vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie. De ce que l'on m'a dit, elle était plutôt rustre et ce n'était pas une hystérique. Brutale même parfois. Le genre de femme qui ne laisse pas marcher sur les pieds par un petit Anglais comme son mari. Il semble qu'elle soit venue dans notre beau pays pour y prendre quelques vacances, elle n'est jamais repartit. Ils se rencontrèrent lors d'une vente au enchère alors qu'il avait une vingtaine d'année. Plus proche des 25 que des vingts d'ailleurs. Monsieur la courtisa bien qu'elle était plus âgé que lui de vingt années et de bien meilleure condition. Les épousailles furent mal vu par beaucoup de personnes de leur entourage. "

Vous en premier, pensa Watson, connaissant le côté misogyne de son ami.

"Ils se marièrent après seulement quelques mois de relation et eurent un enfant, Samuel. Ce dernier est actuellement en voyage dans le cadre de son travail, il est avocat. Il est partit pour un mois."

"Maintenant, les faits. Depuis quelque temps Madame Mc Killian est alitée. Elle n'a pas bougé de son lit depuis presque deux semaines. Rien de bien grave. Elle tousse et se trouve fatiguée. Elle mange bien et se fait monter son repas matin, midi et soir par la bonne. Dans la nuit du mardi au mercredi, madame Hélène Mc Killian meurt dès suite de blessures par arme blanche."

"Un coupe papier. Vous savez le truc qui sert à ouvrir les enveloppes."

"Je vous en prie, laissez Holmes parler." Lança Watson qui craignait les colères du détective.

"Elle fut poignarder dans le torse, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit, par trois fois. Une fois dans le ventre, une autre dans le poumon et enfin dans le coeur. Le mari c'est rendu à la police dès le lendemain matin accompagné de la bonne. C'est cette dernière qui a découvert le corps en venant réveiller sa maîtresse, lui portant son petit-déjeuné."

Il se tu et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Watson.

"Je ne comprends pas Holmes, toute cette affaire m'a l'air pourtant très claire. Le mari à tué sa femme, il c'est confessé. Qu'allons nous faire là-bas?" S'interrogea Watson.

"Le commissaire qui fait appel à ma personne est intimement convaincu que quelque chose cloche dans cette affaire. Il ne pense pas avoir mis la main sur le bon suspect. Il est intimement convaincu que le fils est une bien meilleure piste, mais il n'arrive pas à le prouver. Il espère que je serais plus apte que lui à le démontrer."

"Pourquoi ne croit-il pas en la culpabilité du mari?" Demanda Gabriel, s'insinuant dans la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

"Monsieur Mc Killian c'est trompé plusieurs fois en racontant sa version des faits. Une fois même il a raconté qu'il avait touché sa femme par deux fois. Les horaires qu'il a annoncé ont mainte fois changé, une fois il était 22h00 lorsqu'il est monté voir feu madame Mc Killian, une autre 23. De toute évidence Monsieur n'a pas bien apprit sa leçon. Nous pouvons dès à présent conclure de trois choses l'une."

Lança t-il en posant ses pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Ce n'est pas un accident. On ne poignarde pas par trois fois une femme par mégarde. Le couple Mc Killian n'était pas le couple le plus soudé qu'il existe sur cette terre. En effet l'homme ne c'est pas soucié du devenir de sa femme avant que l'on ne découvre son cadavre, alors que celle ci était malade. Watson, si vous saviez votre femme alité, n'iriez vous pas lui rendre une petite visite avant d'aller vous coucher?"

"Bien sur que si! Je pense même que lui aurait fait la conversation."

"La troisième et dernière conclusion est que le meurtrier n'est pas monsieur Mc Killian, et je pense que je n'ai pas à justifier cette affirmation."

Les yeux de Holmes se portèrent sur Gabriel qui le regardait en prenant des notes dans son carnet. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'ignorer le garçon pour le reste du voyage. Ce qu'il fit de manière experte. Il finit même par s'endormir, bercé par les mouvements répétitifs du train.

Ils mirent pied à terre devant l'inspecteur Swanson. Un homme, grand et maigre, plus blanc que blond. Son visage carré et dur était entouré de longue patte bien rasée. Toujours bien droit dans ses affaires, il regarda Holmes comme s'il s'agissait du bon dieu, venu sur terre pour l'aider. Il passa une grande main dans ses cheveux à la couleur si singulière, et invita ses deux nouveaux collègue à le suivre vers la voiture qu'il avait fait venir spécialement pour eux. Il suivait le détective, embrassant presque ses pas. S'il avait pu le faire, il lui aurait très certainement adressé une prière.

Holmes sembla soudain plein d'énergie et ceux d'autant plus lorsque le journaliste s'éloigna pour se trouver un fiacre. Il insista pour se rendre aussitôt sur les lieux du crime et ils montèrent dans une voiture tirée par deux chevaux à la robe brune qui s'ébranla avant de s'élancer sur la route.

La maison des Mc Killian ressemblait bien plus à un manoir qu'à une bicoque familiale. Fait de bois noir, elle faisait légèrement penser aux maisons hantées que Watson avait vu décrite dans certains livres que sa femme aimait à lire pour se faire peur. Une petite femme, vêtue d'une robe bleu surmontée d'un tablier blanc, ses cheveux de même couleur tirés en chignon, les accueilli sur le perron, tranchant étrangement avec l'air hostile de l'habitat. Elle leur lança un sourire triste en les invitant à entrer. Holmes monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, toujours aussi heureux de se lancer dans au coeur de l'action.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre de la défunte et se retrouva face à une pièce richement meublée. Un lit aux draps enduits de sang trônait au milieu d'un nombre impression de commodes et d'armoire. Celles-ci avaient été ouvertes et contenaient principalement des robes et des vestes somptueusement décorés. Il parcouru rapidement des yeux la pièce. Sur la table de nuit on pouvait voir une photo, représentant la famille posant devant la demeure. Le père tenait le fils par l'épaule alors que la mère se tenait en retrait. Holmes hocha la tête et s'avança vers le lit. Mais seulement, un petit tas de lettre s'y entassait. Prêt de la cheminée un fauteuil était renversé. Il remarqua des traces de pas ensanglantées, mais ne pu distinguer qu'une paire de chaussures. Le détective fit la moue. Au milieu des draps tachés de sang avaient été posé l'arme du crime.

Holmes ne quitta même pas la pièce pour mener ses investigations. Demandant un canif plat il se mit à fureter dans la pièce, tel un chat. Observant chaque chose avec un intérêt ne laissant rien échapper à son oeil de lynx. Il demanda à ce que l'on ouvre bien grand les volets, la journée n'était pas vraiment la plus lumineuse de la saison. Ainsi il passa plusieurs heures à tourner rond autour du lit, parfois debout, d'autre fois à quatre patte, le tout sous les yeux admiratifs du l'inspecteur Swanson.

Lorsque le détective observait ainsi des lieux, on ne le reconnaissait plus. Il marchait, le dos cambré, se baissait, se relevait, se déplaçait sur la pointe des pieds, inspectait tout et n'importe quoi dans une logique qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Logique imparable de toutes évidences et ayant déjà fait ses preuves à maintes reprises. Par moment, il poussait un petit cri de victoire et bien souvent il se parlait à lui même. Watson aimait à dire qu'il se comportait comme possédé lorsqu'il se trouvait face à un nouveau cas. Enfin le détective se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, sourire aux lèvres et il s'alluma une cigarette bien méritée.

Watson c'était retiré depuis un moment. Il était occupé à goûter une exquise tarte au pomme dans la cuisine quand on le fit appeler. Holmes voulait lui parler. Et tout de suite! Montant dans les étages pour retrouver son camarade, Watson fit une heureuse rencontre. Enfin pour lui. Et il n'eut pas le temps de dire mot lorsqu'il se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte que le détective se redressait et se dirigeait vers lui.

"Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, il est temps que je vous expose ma théorie."

"Hé bien..." Marmonna Watson en souriant légèrement.

Une tête surmontée d'une casquette passa par dessus l'épaule de celui ci et un garçon au yeux violets fit son apparition. Holmes se rembruni aussitôt et poussa un soupir exaspéré, alors que le journaliste sortait son carnet et commençait à noter des choses.

"Ne vous gênez pas pour moi." Lança Gabriel en sortant de la pièce après en avoir fait le tour sous le regard assassin du détective.

Watson émit un petit rire amusé et s'approcha de son ami qui fulminait.

"Je vous écoute Holmes."

"Hé bien mon cher ami, je suis en mesure de prouver par a+b que Monsieur Mc Killian n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire. L'inspecteur Swanson a un bon nez, il a mit le doigt sur la bonne personne en désignant le fils.

"Voyons Holmes, celui ci n'était pas présent ce soir là, il est parti en voyage le matin même d'après les dire de son père et des bonnes. Je veux bien croire que vous êtes doué, mais..."

"Les absents ont toujours tord Watson!" Lança la voix de Gabriel dans le couloir. Holmes eu soudain un sourire, qu'il effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

"Bien, que tout le monde vienne voir! Watson, prenez des notes!"

"Je crois que Gabriel s'en charge très bien tout seul." Rit Watson en regardant le garçon écrire frénétiquement dans son coin.

"Ce... garçon n'est pas mon ami et collègue le Docteur Watson et ceux dernier va donc prendre des notes pour ses histoires futures!"

Lorsque l'inspecteur Swanson les eux rejoint, Holmes alla se placer devant la porte de la chambre. Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette, soupira bruyamment.

"Bien. Je me présente Samuel Mc Killian. Je viens voir ma mère pour une raison bien particulière. Je suis d'ailleurs tendu et je fume une cigarette sur le pas de la porte. Je jette mon mégot, entre et me dirige vers le lit de ma mère. Je m'allume une nouvelle cigarette, que je fume en arpentant la pièce comme cela. Je passe souvent ma main dans mes cheveux, gominés. A un moment je me stop et posa ma main gauche sur ce meuble. Je tiens quelque chose dans cette main. Je dirais un papier. Je fini par me diriger vers la cheminée et j'y jette ce papier. Soudain, je m'énerve, renverse ce fauteuil, me dirige vers le lit de ma mère. Je m'appuie de mes deux mains sur la matelas, là je lui dis quelque chose qu'elle n'apprécie pas puisqu'elle me giffle. Je perds mes lunettes qui se brisent. Je m'empare du coupe papier qui se trouve sur la table de nuit où est entassé le courrier et la poignarde. Mon père arrive, ne prend pas soin de faire attention aux empreintes, nous portant les mêmes chaussures et avons la même pointure. Il ordonne que l'on fasse ma valise et je pars aussi vite vers la gare."

L'espace d'un instant tout le monde le regarda sans dire mot. Le journaliste fini par se racler la gorge.

"Et... comment pouvez vous en être sur?"

"Il n'y a rien de plus évident. Suivez moi bien! Je sais que notre homme c'est tenu devant la porte de la chambre en fumant une cigarette puisque celle ci en tombant sur la moquette l'a taché ainsi que légèrement brûlé. La maison n'a pas été touché depuis le meurtre afin de laisser les choses en état. Les domestiques étant compétents je n'aurais pas du voir cette tâche noir mais seulement les poils de tapis brûlé si cela était survenu à un autre moment qu'avant le meurtre. Ensuite, Monsieur à fait tomber des cendres de cigarette tout le long de ses allers et venus dans la pièce. J'en ai récupéré des les rainures du parquet grâce au canif. Ses cheveux étant gominés, en passant sa main des ses cheveux il en déposé sur sa peau. Peau qu'il a appliqué sur ce meuble, transvasant la gamina sur le bois."

Il fit tomber des cendres de sa propre cigarette sur le meuble en question et souffla délicatement dessus. Si la plus part des résidus de cigarette s'envolèrent aussitôt d'autre restèrent accrochée à une substance présente sur la surface plate du bois. Ainsi à force de déposer des cendres une forme net se dessina.

"Vous remarquerez au passage qu'il ne s'agit pas du plat d'une main mais de sa tranche, la main est fermée. J'en déduis donc facilement qu'il tenait quelque chose. J'ai supposé qu'il s'était dirigé vers la cheminé au cause du fauteuil renversé, il a du se diriger par là puisque sa mère n'a pas bougé de son lit. Je pense qu'il tenait dans sa main un papier car c'est la chose ayant pu brûler aussi facilement dans la cheminée et ne laisser aucune trace reconnaissable parmi les cendres. Enfin nous pouvons voir qu'à force d'être resté assise dans son lit Madame Mc Killian à laisser son empreinte bien net dans le matelas. Et surtout qu'elle n'a pas bougé! Donc si elle donné une claque à son fils c'est lui qui c'est approché. Pour les lunettes, j'ai trouvé cela par terre."

Dit-il en sortant de sa poche des petits éclats de verre.

"Si je vous dis: fumeur, portant des lunettes, cheveux gominés à qui pensez vous dans cette demeure Inspecteur Swanson?"

"A Samuel Mc Killian! Bon dieu! Monsieur Holmes! Mais vous êtes génial!"

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire." Souffla Gabriel, observant avec admiration le détective.

Ce dernier bombait le torse. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'Holmes était du genre à se flatter des compliments. Mais comme tout homme, il les accueillait avec plaisir. Watson vint lui donner une petit sur l'épaule, n'ayant pas besoin de lui montrer son admiration. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ce n'était plus vraiment la peine.

L'affaire terminée, Holmes était rentré chez lui, devant supporter l'intolérable présence du journaliste que son ami docteur semblait apprécier. Les deux protagonistes riaient de bon coeur et Watson faisait l'inventaire des aventures du détective sous les yeux émerveillés du jeune homme qui semblait être l'un de ses plus fervents admirateurs.

Homes fut soulagé lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son appartement pour se poser dans son fauteuil préféré allumant un bon feu de cheminée. Mais bien vite l'ennui le prit aux tripes et le mit d'humeur massacrante. Un jeune vendeur de journaux en fit d'ailleurs les frais. Il s'attela à vérifier ses soupçons au sujet du mobile, ce qui ne lui prit pas plus de deux jours. Après quelques temps à tenter de s'occuper comme il le pouvait, le détective du se résoudre à se faire une injection de morphine, dernier recourt qu'il connaissait lorsque trop de temps séparés deux affaires. Mais alors qu'il préparait son matériel on vint toquer à sa porte. Le coeur du détective bondit et l'homme se dirigea vers son entrée, rangea seringue et fiole de liquide à la va vite dans un tiroir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut tout simplement déçu de voir que ce n'était que Watson.

"Holmes!" Déclara ce dernier en souriant. "Me voilà heureux de vous voir!"

Le détective se traîna jusqu'à son fauteuil. Il s'assit, las et invita d'un geste de la main Watson à s'asseoir. Le docteur regarda tristement son camarade. Il n'était jamais agréable de le voir dans cet état pitoyable. Il réfléchi un instant... comment remonter le moral d'un détective en manque de réflexion? Il sourit.

"Et alors, ce mobile?" Lança t-il avec joie en se posant.

Holmes leva ses yeux noirs vers son ami et lui sourit. Il était touché par ce geste. Il se redressa, et entama son récit.

"Comme l'on pouvait s'en douter, monsieur et madame avait quelques problèmes de couple et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivé à Madame Mc Killian. Je n'ai eu aucun problème à faire parler ses anciennes soit disant amies. La femme était connue pour ses aventures extra-conjugales. Elle n'est jamais resté bien longtemps avec un homme. Allez savoir pourquoi elle c'est mariée avec celui-là. Son union ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir à droite et à gauche. Les femmes!" Soupira t-il en joignant ses mains.

"Malheureusement la discrétion n'ayant jamais été son fort presque tout Londres était au courant des ses petites escapades coquines. . Monsieur Mc Killian m'a avoué le savoir depuis plusieurs années, et il s'était fait à cette idée le pauvre homme. Mais pour son fils, ce n'était pas pardonnable. Il en discuta plusieurs fois avec sa mère. Lorsqu'elle lui avoua que son père n'avait jamais rien été pour elle, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, le jeune garçon c'est laissé submerger par la rage. Voilà tout mon ami, la colère."

"Une bien triste histoire Holmes."

"N'est-ce pas."

Watson se laissa glisser dans son siège et après un temps de silence, sortit un journal. Holmes y jeta un coup rapide et après quelques secondes, laissa échapper un grognement qui surprit Watson. Il tourna la page pour voir un article signer de la main de Gabriel portant comme titre "L'affaire Mc Killian, une nouvelle victoire de Sherlock Holmes". Il eu un sourire.

"Vous savez mon ami, Gabriel est un auteur talentueux."

"Je n'en doute pas..." Grogna Holmes en allumant sa pipe. "Et du moment qu'il reste loin de moi..."

"Je sais Holmes... tout vous va."


	2. Le journaliste macabre

**Chapitre 2: Le journaliste macabre**

Watson n'était pas reparti, bien trop inquiet pour son ami. Le détective se traînait, l'oeil morne, de pièce en pièce, ne semblant pas savoir à quoi ce mettre. Il jouait quelques minutes du violon, arrêtait pour se mettre à la boxe, lisait les journaux à la recherche d'une éventuelle enquête, s'attelait à divers expérience de chimie... mais il finissait toujours par s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour regarder, l'oeil éteint, les flammes de la cheminée. Watson n'aimait pas voir l'homme dans cet état, et tentait de l'occuper comme il pouvait, trouvant toujours un sujet de conversation qu'Holmes faisait mine d'apprécier. Mais intérieurement, il voulait simplement faire marcher son cerveau.

A la grande surprise du docteur, Holmes se prit d'un intérêt débordant pour les articles de Gabriel, allant même jusqu'à fouiller les archives. Des articles de grandes qualités d'ailleurs. Gabriel occupa Holmes un bon moment, ses écrits étant, en général, plutôt longs et détaillés. Le détective les lisait en prenant des notes, un sourire en coin. A plusieurs reprises, Watson tenta de jeter un coup d'oeil à ses dernières, curieux de savoir ce que l'homme pouvait bien griffonner au sujet du journaliste. Mais à chacune de ses tentatives se soldèrent par un échec, le détective semblant vouloir garder pour lui, et pour lui seul, le secret.

Un matin pourtant, il se présenta devant Watson, un journal à la main et lu à voix haute, un passage d'article que le docteur n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme signé de la main du journaliste qui avait partagé leur compartiment quelques semaines plus tôt.

_"La pièce est une petite pièce toute en hauteur, un cagibi. L'homme a été retrouvé mort dans le placard de son bureau. Aucune fenêtre, juste une porte, se trouvant actuellement derrière moi. Les murs étaient à l'origine tapissait de blanc, une tapisserie vieille et usée, se décollant par endroit. Mais à la lueur de la torche de l'agent se trouvant derrière moi, je peux voir une giclé de sang. Une grande giclé de sang._

_Le corps a été retrouvé hier, une grande griffe, faite au rasoir aux dire des médecins légistes, lui barrant le cou sur toute sa longueur. Je n'ai pas pu voir le cadavre, mais on parle d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, du nom de Georges Hod, avocat. Un homme sans histoire de ce que révèle l'enquête, mais elle ne fait que commencer._

_L'hypothèse du moment se tourne vers un règlement de compte, métier dangereux que celui d'avocat. L'enquête piétine."_

Le détective coupa là sa lecture alors que Watson se beurré une tartine. Le docteur ne leva la tête qu'après un certain temps, persuadé que son ami allé continuer de sa propre initiative. Une fois que Holmes eu capté le regard de son interlocuteur, il daigna enfin s'expliquer.

"Vous savez que les articles de votre cher Gabriel m'en apprennent autant sur lui que ses vêtements?" Lança t-il avant d'attendre une réponse.

Watson versa un verre de jus d'orange qu'il tendit au détective. L'homme le prit sans quitter le médecin des yeux.

"Et qu'avez vous découvert?" finit par soupirer Watson, la voix trahissant son agacement.

"Notre jeune journaliste est quelqu'un d'ordonnée. Ses articles sont construits de façon à ne traiter qu'une seule information à la fois et ceux dans un ordre chronologique en fonction de ce qu'il voit et de ce qu'il entend. Il traite les informations une à une. Mais on peut aussi se rendre compte ce côté maniaque en le regardant écrire. Il écrit de façon linéaire, rature d'une ligne droite propre et n'oserait jamais, au grand jamais, utiliser la marge."

"Contrairement à vous Holmes." Rit Watson en pointant du doigt la masse de mots qui s'étalait sur le carnet de note du détective.

"C'est... hum... exact."

"Néanmoins." Fit remarquer le médecin. "Il ne semble appliquer cette rigueur qu'à son travail. Son comportement n'a rien de très ordonné." Il mima le garçon en faisant mine de regarder partout de manière hystérique, chose qui fit sourire le détective.

"Il ne laisse pas de place au hasard, vous pouvez me croire Watson. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il fait des listes et qu'il classe tout. Ses habits étaient parfaitement repassés, ses cheveux bien coiffé -ils ne dépassaient pas, ou peu, de sa casquette- et même si ses chaussures étaient usées, il avait changé les lacets quelques jours auparavant. Je ne sais pas s'il aime réellement l'ordre néanmoins, il n'aime pas les surprises... un lacet qui casse au mauvais moment par exemple."

Watson secoua le tête. Sur à présent d'avoir toute l'attention de son camarade, le détective prit une longue gorgée de jus d'orange et se laissa tomber sur un des sièges installés autour de la table. Il posa son verre et le fit tourner entre ses doigts fins tout en continuant ses explications.

"Je peux aussi affirmer qu'il a d'excellent rapport avec la police." Il marqua une pause. "Il est très rare qu'il n'arrive pas à se rendre sur le lieu d'un crime."

"Mais." Le coupa Watson. "Les dessous de table pour avoir l'exclusivité sont choses courantes entre journalistes et forces de l'ordre."

"Lorsque ce genre de choses arrivent, on s'arrange pour faire passer le journaliste alors que personne ne regarde. La fouine se débrouille alors comme une grande. Hors notre ami est en présence d'un policier lorsqu'il observe la scène de crime. _"Mais à la lueur de la torche de l'agent se trouvant derrière moi, je peux voir une giclé de sang." _Relu Holmes. "J'en conclu donc qu'il connaît quelqu'un dans la police. Mais je ne peux rien dire sur la date de rencontre, avant ou après le début de sa carrière dans le journalisme."

Watson secoua la tête. Le silence durant, il en conclu que Holmes avait finit et il se remit donc à savourer son repas, tendant le bras pour prendre la dernière viennoiserie. Holmes, ses reflex de sportif prenant le pas, s'en empara avant lui.

"Ce n'est pas très bon pour votre embonpoint cher ami." Lança Holmes sur un ton de reproche, tapotant son ventre plat. Watson fit la moue, soulevant les épaules.

"Je n'ai plus personne à séduire Holmes."

Le détective se mit à rire de bon coeur, arrachant à pleine dent un bout de croissant qu'il mâcha lentement avant de reprendre la parole.

"Mais le point important à souligner est qu'il n'écrit que sur des meurtres."

"Qui? Mon embonpoint?" Questionna Watson, reprenant difficilement le fil de la conversation.

"Gabriel! Qu'une chronique surnomme d'ailleurs le journaliste macabre." Répondit Holmes, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

"Et alors?"

"Alors? Un si grand intérêt pour l'homicide n'est jamais bon signe. Il peut indiquer bien des choses. La première n'est pas très réjouissante..."

"Holmes" Le coupa le médecin. "Très sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ce jeune homme puisse être un meurtrier."

Le visage de Holmes s'illumina brièvement. "Je vois que vous me suivez à nouveau. Mais moi non plus je ne penche pas pour cette théorie. Je pensais plutôt qu'il put être témoin, voir -et je ne lui souhait pas- être le rescapé d'une affaire bien triste."

"Je pense que vous allez un peu loin en conclusion mon cher. Et je suppose surtout que vous êtes allé vérifier vos dire."

"Effectivement, et ce que j'ai trouvé va vous étonner au plus haut point, figurez vous que..."

Le détective fut coupé par un bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur. On toquait. Holmes perdu aussitôt le fil de ses pensés. Son seul ami se trouvant actuellement à ses côtés, le regardant un bout de tartine beurrée dans la moustache, ces coups ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose: une affaire. Le détective bondit, jetant sans ménagement son croissant entamé sur la table et il disparu par l'encadrement de la porte alors que le médecin n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement. Watson finit par se lever sans hâte et se dirigea à la suite de son ami dans le but de saluer leur nouvel invité.

Un cri de colère, on pourrait dire de rage, lui fit cependant accélérer le pas. Il avait rarement entendu Holmes vociférer de cette manière et il se mit presque à courir. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans la petite pièce peu meublée qui tenait lieu de vestibule, il se stoppa net devant l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait au niveau de la porte. Holmes, appuyé de tout son poids sur le battant, luttait contre le visiteur. Ce dernier, que Watson ne pouvait qu'entendre, tentait en vain de pénétrer dans l'appartement. La voix du visiteur n'était pas inconnue au médecin mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'identifier, déjà le détective prenait le dessus et, après avoir violemment claqué la porte, tournait la clé par deux fois dans la serrure. La dessus, il fit demi tour avant de remonter, droit comme un piquet, l'escalier qui menait à la pièce à vivre.

Il ignora royalement Watson et les cris du visiteur qui tambourinait toujours contre la porte.

"Monsieur Holmes!" Génia ce dernier et Watson reconnu soudain la voix de Gabriel.

L'identité du visiteur expliquait la réaction du détective bien que le docteur la trouva un tantinet excessive.

Après un temps d'hésitation Watson déverrouilla la porte pour laisser entrer le jeune journaliste. Le garçon entra avec précaution dans la pièce, se protégeant la tête de ses deux bras. Voyant Watson il se détendit sensiblement et laissa retomber ses mains. Le médecin ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser jusqu'aux lacets du garçon. Holmes n'avait pas mentit, ils étaient en effet neufs ce qui contrastait bizarrement avec l'aspect miteux des souliers.

"J'ai comme le sentiment qu'Holmes ne m'apprécie pas vraiment." Déclara t-il sortant son interlocuteur moustachu de ses pensés. Il porta ensuite la main à sa casquette. Mais au lieu de la retirer comme Watson s'y attendait il la remit consciencieusement en place.

"Heureux de vous revoir docteur." Lança t-il tout sourire.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main. Du même coup, l'ex médecin militaire continua ses observations et si l'on regardait la main gauche du garçon on pouvait deviner sans problème qu'il était écrivain. Sa main était tachées d'encre de couleur noire et de trace d'un crayon de papier gras.

Watson voulu débarrasser le garçon de son manteau mais, d'un geste brusque, celui ci se dégagea et il s'excusa aussitôt de sa maladresse.

"Je... je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mes affaires" Expliqua t-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier, le médecin lui emboîtant le pas.

C'est donc vêtu de son manteau et de sa casquette que le journaliste entra, sous le regard courroucé de Holmes, dans la pièce à vivre. Le détective ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de repérer l'air désapprobateur de son ami médecin fort attaché aux notions de politesse. Il fixait la casquette comme s'il s'agissait du diable en sa demeure. Lorsque Gabriel arriva à la hauteur de Holmes il le salua le plus poliment du monde.

"Je viens en paix et vous apporte un cadeau." Ajouta t-il tout en refusant d'un geste de la main la chaise que Watson lui offrait. "Une affaire monsieur Holmes."

Le visage du détective changea aussitôt d'expression et il paru presque content de voir Gabriel sous son toit.

Le journaliste se déplaça vers la fenêtre la plus proche contre laquelle il s'appuya tout en regardant la vue. Il sortit de sa poche un carnet et un crayon de papier gras. Watson eu un sourire en voyant se dernier et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir su faire preuve d'un minimum d'observation. Comme quoi les méthodes du détective qui lui servait aussi d'ami n'étaient pas si sorcière à appliquer. Durant un long moment, plusieurs minutes si l'on se veut exact, il ne se passa rien. Le silence ne fut troublé que par l'agitation exaspérée de Holmes.

"Hé bien!" finit t-il par lancer ne tentant même pas de cacher son impatiente faisant fit de ces bonnes manières.

Gabriel tourna lentement la tête vers le détective semblant reprendre conscience. Il cligna par trois fois des yeux et secoua la tête à la manière d'un chien s'ébrouant. Enfin, d'un geste lent, il se mit à écrire sur son carnet. Presque aussitôt sa voix se fit entendre.

"J'ai été informé tôt ce matin par un de mes contacts -je garderai son nom secret monsieur Holmes- qu'un corps a été trouvé dans un hôtel. Aucun doute n'est possible il s'agit d'un meurtre. Bien sanglant par ailleurs." Ajouta t-il comme pour lui même, grimaçant légèrement. "Je me suis aussitôt rendu à l'adresse du dit hôtel, "le Saint François". Ne me demandez pas de vous décrire ce que j'y ai vu. C'était..."

Il marqua une longue pause durant laquelle il sembla découvrir ses notes. Sa main stoppée, immobile, en plein milieu d'une phrase, semblait attendre, tout comme Holmes, qu'il reprenne son récit. Le détective finit par détacher ses yeux des flammes de la cheminée et lança, un sourire mauvais en coin, ce qui se voulait être un sarcasme.

"Pour un journaliste vous manquez de vocabulaire."

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le détective.

"Horrible, atroce, une vision d'horreur, à vous faire vomir tripes et boyaux. Il y a tellement de mots pour qualifier ce que j'ai vu monsieur Holmes que le question n'est pas de trouver un mot, mais de trouver LE mot."

Le visage du détective se crispa et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, s'empourprant légèrement.

Gabriel reprit son récit en même temps que son crayon se remettait à gratter le papier.

"Donc, oui... Au fond je préfère que vous voyez cela de vos propres yeux. Pour le moment on ne sait pas grand chose de la victime. C'est un curé, d'une toute petite paroisse, sans histoire. Le Père Stocks si mes souvenirs son exact." Il fouilla un instant dans son carnet afin de vérifier ses dire. "Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment me renseigner, dès que j'ai vu les murs j'ai filé chez vous monsieur Holmes."

"Les murs?!" S'étonna Watson qui jusqu'alors avait préféré faire semblant de ne pas exister, redoutant un conflit majeur entre les deux hommes.

Gabriel tourna vivement la tête vers le médecin l'air grave.

"C'est toute une histoire, je peux vous le jurer."

Le "saint François" n'avait rien de bien particulier. Il n'était ni luxueux, ni miteux et c'était bien là sa véritable particularité. Même Holmes, avec son sens de l'observation poussé à l'extrême, avait bien du mal à caractériser l'endroit. Le gérant était un homme d'âge mur, maigre, portant une moustache semblable à celle de Watson, bien que la sienne ne fut pas blanchie par le temps. Il daigna sortir de derrière son comptoir lorsque Holmes demanda à voir un agent de police. Alors que le gérant s'éloignait le détective laissa glisser ses yeux dans la pièce.

Dans un coin se trouvait un fauteuil en feutrine verte. Il trônait à côté d'une plante en pot de taille impressionnante. Si imposante que ses feuilles de très grande taille tombaient sur l'accoudoir du siège. Le parquet n'était pas verni mais on prenait soin de le nettoyer aussi souvent que possible. Abîmé en certains endroits il donnait à la battisse un air ancien. Le comptoir, d'un bois rouge de basse qualité, avait été vernie de façon maladroite, si bien que des traces de doigts parsemaient sa surface. Le gérant notait consciencieusement les arrivés et les départs dans un grand livre qu'il laissait ouvert de son côté du comptoir. Dans un coin deux tables reposaient entourées de chaises rembourrées ou non. Leurs dossiers ronds attirait le regard de Watson qui commençait à avoir mal aux jambes.

Alors que le détective s'apprêtait à lancer une pic à son ami il fut interrompu par le cérémonial:

"Holmes, Watson!" Du commissaire Lestrade qui semblait surprit de les voir ici présent.

Holmes serra la main du si célèbre agent de Scottland Yard en le gratifiant d'un sourire. Lestrade était un homme à la figure étrange. Le genre de personne plus proche de la laideur que de la beauté. Il n'était pas non plus repoussant. Il se tenait toujours droit dans ses affaires, essayant de faire comprendre par ses gestes et sa stature qu'il était un homme important. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter que déjà Gabriel s'élançait dans l'escalier qui menaient aux étages. Lestrade le regarda filer en rigolant.

"Il est toujours aussi impatient votre ami?"

"Ce n'est pas mon ami." Marmonna simplement Holmes en lui emboîtant le pas, sa curiosité à vif.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches recouvertes d'une bande de tapis vert qui continuaient son chemin dans le couloir. Il n'était pas dur de deviner dans quelle chambre avait eu lieu le meurtre. Une porte étaient encadrée par deux agents et des gendarmes entraient et sortaient de la pièce avec un air des plus sérieux. Gabriel sortit soudain de la chambre et fit signe au détective de se dépêcher. Holmes remarqua au passage que le garçon avait déjà sortit son carnet.

Lorsqu'il rentra enfin dans la pièce le détective se stoppa net. Il resta tellement longtemps interdit à contempler le spectacle que Watson se cogna à son dos, absorbait par une conversation animé avec Lestrade. Le médecin releva la tête en se tenant le nez et se figea à son tour.

"Impressionnant hein?" Marmonna l'agent de Scottland Yard en passant devant eux.

La pièce était de taille moyenne. Le sol était du même bois que le hall et elle était joliment meublée. Une petite commode en bois clair tenait compagnie à une armoire dont les portes comportaient des panneaux de verre laissant apparaître aux yeux de tous son contenu. Proche du lit se trouvait une petite table de chevet comportant un tiroir et sur laquelle était posée une lampe et une bible. Mais pour le moment le regard des deux compères restait fixé sur le lit où gisait un corps mutilé. Ses poings et ses pieds avaient été lié au lit, il était nu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à participer à une forme débridée de pratique sexuelle. On avait d'ailleurs tenté de lui donner une position semblant représentait un homme en pleine orgasme, sa tête ayant été tirée en arrière afin qu'il regarde la tête de lit. La rigidité cadavérique l'avait pour le moment figé dans cette position que Holmes trouvait particulièrement humiliante. L'âme de médecin du docteur Watson ne s'était que peu attardée sur l'attitude du cadavre pour s'intéresser de plus prêt aux plaies.

Il n'y en avait pour ainsi dire que deux majeurs, les autres n'étant que des coupures sans grand intérêt médical. Le torse de l'homme portait donc deux entailles, la première partait du plexus solaire et descendait jusqu'à son bas ventre. La second tailladait son torse d'un côté à l'autre dans le sens horizontale. Watson pouvait affirmer en un simple coup d'oeil que ce n'était pas l'oeuvre d'un médecin, les plaies ayant été faites trop grossièrement. Mais le symbole était là: le curé était tatoué en pleine chaire d'une croix chrétienne qui lui avait été fatale.

Mais alors que Watson semblait tout simplement absorbait par le cadavre, l'attention de Holmes était maintenant tourné vers les murs. Ceux ci était recouvert de feuilles blanches collaient dans un désordre total à l'aide d'un liquide rouge qui passait à travers. N'importe quel imbécile aurait deviné sans problème qu'elle était imbibées de sang. Le détective s'approcha d'un pan de mur où des feuilles avaient été fraîchement arrachées. Le mur, blanc à l'origine, était taché du liquide rougeâtre.

"Mais..." Bredouilla Holmes en se penchant vers les salissures. "C'est... des mots?..."

"Exactement." Lui répondit un jeune agent derrière lui. "Il y a tout un chapitre écrit sur trois de ces murs Monsieur Holmes. Enfin, on termine d'arracher les feuilles, ça prend du temps si on veut pas abîmer ce qu'il y a en dessous." Expliqua t-il.

Holmes se redressa et se tourna vers son ami médecin qui continuait de regarder le cadavre. Gabriel vint se placer à côté de lui tout sourire, sa main écrivant sur son carnet comme si elle n'avait pas besoin que son propriétaire s'occupe d'elle.

"Alors, c'est pas intéressant tout ça?" Lança t-il, fier de lui.

"Je dois avouer que c'est assez troublant." Marmonna le détective dont les yeux vagabondaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à voir. Bizarrement seul les murs et les draps étaient maculaient de sang. Le reste des meubles n'avait vécu aucun moment difficil. Il ouvrit l'armoire mais, comme le laissait deviner ses carreaux, elle ne contenait rien. On pouvait alors supposer deux choses: elle avait été soit vidée, soit l'homme n'avait pas l'intention de coucher là. Lorsqu'il prit la bible dans ses mains il remarqua qu'elle était neuve. Elle dégageait l'odeur caractéristique du cuir frai, odeur que le détective aimait particulièrement. Il la feuilleta dans le but de trouver une information quelconque. Malheureusement elle ne lui apprit rien, sortant tout juste du magasin. Il râla intérieurement.

Il s'intéressa donc au bout de mur déjà visible. Il pu ainsi apprendre que le jeune homme ne mentait pas et que le récit qui y était écrit portait pour nom "Les enfants du prêtre". Les bouts restant n'avaient ni queue ni tête puisqu'on ne pouvait pas encore les relier les uns aux autres

"Monsieur Holmes!" Hurla soudain quelqu'un dans son dos.

Le détective se retourna prestement et, reflex lui venant du la boxe, monta ses poings au niveau de son visage. Il les fit bien vite descendre comprenant qu'il ne risquait rien et que le cri venait d'un jeune garçon voulant simplement lui faire porter son attention sur un bout de mur dont on venait de retirer les feuilles. Il se pencha pour lire la phrase qu'y venait d'être révélée. De toute évidence il s'agissait de la conclusion du chapitre. Et on pouvait y lire ceci:

"_Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise du grand détective Sherlock Holmes de découvrir son nom écrit à même le mur, comme s'il s'agissait seulement d'une des nouvelles écrites par son cher ami, le docteur Watson._"


	3. Graphomanie

**Chapitre 3: Graphomanie**

Sherlock regardait les inscriptions avec un expression mitigé. Il ne savait pas réellement comment il devait réagir. La bouche close, les yeux fixaient sur le sang qui maculait le mur, il se sentait comme bloqué. Son cerveau c'était soudain figé et n'enregistrait plus qu'une seule information: la phrase qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il tendit la main vers l'inscription macabre mais se souvint qu'il s'agissait non seulement de preuves mais aussi du sang d'un prêtre gisant mort derrière lui, si bien qu'il stoppa sa main dans le vide à quelque millimètre du mur.

Watson venait de rejoindre son ami intrigué par le silence prolongé qui avait suivit la découverte des inscriptions. Il s'inquiétait légèrement de ne pas voir le détective se lancer dans une inspection méticuleuse du mur. Lorsqu'il lu la phrase, l'ex médecin militaire se figea à son tour, abasourdie par la découverte.

"Mais..." Souffla Holmes, laissant sa main retomber mollement sur un de ses genoux. "Comment savait-il que j'allais venir?"

"Vu l'affaire en même temps." Marmonna Gabriel qui ne s'était même pas approché du mur et qui se contentait de prendre des notes du côté du cadavre.

Holmes se redressa de toute sa hauteur dans un de ces mouvements souples qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui. Il se tourna vers Watson et les deux compères échangèrent un regard lourd. Le docteur semblait avoir peur, ses yeux légèrement exorbités, sa respiration devenue saccadée alors que Holmes n'arrivait pas à sortir de cet état léthargique dans lequel les mots l'avaient plongé.

Soudain, comme si une impulsion électrique lui avait parcouru le corps entier pour atteindre son crâne, son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. La remarque de Gabriel venait seulement de lui arriver aux oreilles et lui semblait -bien qu'il eut du mal à l'admettre- tout à fait pertinente. Il reprit un semblant de couleur si l'on pouvait parler ainsi car le détective avait toujours arboré au naturel un teint blanc laiteux voir maladif. Ce changement de comportement sembla rassurer Watson qui se mit lentement, mais sûrement, à respirer normalement, le poids qui lui compréssait la poitrine s'envolant comme par magie. Il porta ses mains à son visage et se frotta vigoureusement les joues.

"Ca va aller Holmes?" S'enquit-il.

"Il n'y a aucun problème, je ne semble pas en danger." Marmonna le détective en sortant son carnet. "Je suis juste un... personnage."

Il se racla la gorge mal à l'aise et se mit a marcher de long en large dans la pièce à grandes enjambés.

Ce petit manège dura un bon moment. Le détective passait d'un lieu à l'autre, furetait dans la chambré entière et jetait des regards impatients vers les agents qui s'afféraient à décoller les feuilles du mur. Il n'attendait de toutes évidences qu'une chose: pouvoir lire l'intégralité du chapitre. Son agitation actuelle n'était là que pour occuper ses pensés durant l'attente.

Quant à Watson, il avait décidé d'occuper le poste vacant de médecin légiste. La thanatologie, c'est à dire l'étude de la mort, et plus précisément des causes de la mort, n'était pourtant pas sa spécialité. Néanmoins lorsqu'il été encore médecin militaire il s'était découvert une sorte de passion pour la médecine légale. En effet, c'était un soulagement des plus vifs que celui de pratiquer la médecine sur un homme qui ne risquait pas de mourir dans la seconde qui suivait. Ainsi, sans autorisation et sous aucun ordre il avait autopsié ses anciens camarades comme s'il s'agissait d'un passe temps.

Penché au dessus du cadavre du pauvre prêtre il dictait des notes à un officier barbu aux allures de bûcheron qui se tenait aussi loin que possible du corps. Le médecin compta en tout 42 petites plaies, 12 moyennes et 2 grandes. La plus grande, celle tailladant le torse de façon verticale mesurait environs 10 pouces et la seconde, l'horizontale, n'en mesurait que 5. Il eu une surprise des plus déplaisante lorsqu'il plongea un bâton dans le torse de l'homme pour mesurer la profondeur des plaies. Au lieu de rencontrer, comme il s'y attendait, une résistance qu'il aurait légitimement attribuée aux organes du malheureux, il enfonça d'un coup sec le bâton dans ce qui lui sembla être un trou béant. Ce mouvement brusque le surprit tellement qu'il poussa un petit cri aigu qui fit rire le bûcheron.

"Hé bien Watson?!" ricana Holmes qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. "Il a bougé?!"

Watson ne releva même pas la remarque et, sous les yeux dégouttaient de l'assistance, enfonça sans autre forme de procès son avant bras dans le torse de l'homme. Il secoua la tête comme pour affirmer quelque chose et ressortit son bras qu'il secoua de manière mécanique, faisant gicler un peu de sang ça et là.

"Il est vide." Conclu t-il en s'essuyant avec le torchon qu'on lui tendait.

"Pardon?" Lui lança Holmes semblant soudain intéressé par le cadavre.

"On l'a éviscéré. Il n'y a plus rien la dessus, ce n'est qu'une coque." Lança Watson.

"Et comment ça..." Demanda Gabriel en montrant son ventre. "... tien?"

"Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire sans l'avoir ouvert, et ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour ça." Il montra la la pièce du doigt, une moue suggestive sur le visage.

"C'est fort intéressant... Une affaire très intéressante..." Murmura Holmes, secouant la tête.

Enfin on arracha la dernière feuille du mur, découvrant l'intégralité du texte aux yeux de tous. Holmes ordonna presque aussitôt qu'on le laisse tranquille. On du faire sortir Gabriel en usant de la force, le garçon insistant pour être lui aussi l'un des premiers à lire l'ensemble du récit. Ainsi il ne resta dans la pièce que le trio de base si connu: Holmes, Watson et Lestrade. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard chargé non seulement d'appréhension mais aussi d'un désir avide de savoir. Holmes se mit donc à lire à voix haute le tout premier paragraphe.

Le style n'avait rien de bien transcendant. Les figures de style étaient pauvres, les phrases simples et le vocabulaire n'avaient rien de rechercher. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant désagréable à lire. Au contraire même. Le style était fluide et l'on prenait plaisir à laisser glisser ses yeux d'un mot à l'autre. Lorsque Holmes eu finit sa lecture les trois hommes restèrent silencieux à contempler les écritures. Puis, Holmes leur demanda de sortir à leur tour. Il resta ainsi prêt d'une heure seul dans la pièce alors que le reste de l'équipe attendait dans le couloir.

Gabriel en profita pour s'avancer vers Watson, un air curieux sur le visage, ses lunettes légèrement de travers. Chose étrange, il n'écrivait plus. C'est ce détail anodin qui frappa le médecin en premier lieu, le second fut que malgré la chaleur qui régnait dans le couloir il portait toujours sa casquette et son manteau de velours côtelé. Le garçon suait d'ailleurs à grosses gouttes et arborait une teinte rouge pivoine.

"Alors?" Lança t-il avant que Watson n'est eu le temps de faire le moindre commentaire sur la tenue du jeune homme.

"Holmes nous a demandé de ne rien dire pour le moment." Marmonna Watson avant d'enchainer sur un tout autre sujet. "Vous n'avez pas trop chaud."

"Non, non." Rigola le garçon alors qu'une goutte de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe. Il l'essuya de sa manche et voyant que le médecin s'apprêtait à faire une remarque il se dirigea vers Lestrade pour tenter sa chance de ce côté là. Pour la seconde fois on lui refusa toutes informations.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur le détective qui avait retiré sa veste et son veston se retrouvant en chemise, ses manches élégamment relevées. Gabriel laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps du détective, mouvement qui échappa à ce dernier, absorbé par quelques observations, mais qui fut perçu par le médecin. Watson leva un sourcil et obligea son esprit à ne pas tirer de conclusions attives. Son attention fut de toute manière rapidement détourné par Holmes qui l'invitait à entrer lui et le commissaire dans la pièce. Gabriel se présenta à son tour devant la porte. Le détective ricana et commença à la fermer au nez du journaliste qui la coinça à l'aide de son pied d'un mouvement rapide.

"Je vous serais extrêmement obligé de me laisser entrer. De plus je suis persuadé que j'ai entre mes mains un élément très important pour l'enquête." Affirma t-il en plantant ses yeux violets dans ceux de Holmes.

Le détective fronça les sourcils. "Quoi donc?"'

"Vous ne le saurez que si vous me laissez écouter vos conclusions."

Le détective sembla réfléchir. Il se tu un long moment et finit par rouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le jeune homme qui se hâta avant que l'homme ne change d'avis. Il alla se placer non loin de Watson et sortit d'un mouvement mécanique son carnet.

Holmes se mit à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, les mains dans le dos. Il semblait profondément concentré. Néanmoins, ses yeux reflétaient une joie incommensurable que Watson attribua à la complexité apparente de l'affaire, celle ci l'obligeant à réfléchir bien plus qu'à son habitude. Il finit par se stopper, dos à ses auditeurs, observant le mur en silence. Lestrade soupira bruyamment sous le regard outré de Watson.

"Bien." Lâcha enfin le détective. "Qu'est-ce que nous apprend cette écriture?"

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard alors que Holmes passait sa main sur son visage comme s'il tentait de se réveiller. Un silence suivit, durant lequel il se tourna vers ses auditeurs, plantant successivement ses yeux dans les leurs à la manière d'un maître d'école. Il termina par Gabriel et fixa le garçon durant un moment qui paru interminable. Celui ci rougit, se dandina, fit mine d'observer ses notes et finit par lâcher semblant au comble de la gêne.

"Il est gaucher."

"C'est exact!" L'annonce sembla servir de détonateur et le détective se lança dans ses explications alors que le journaliste se détendait sensiblement. "On peut voir que l'homme est repassé sur plusieurs lettres qui n'étaient pas encore sèches et les a donc étalées. Prenons un exemple." Il tira à lui Gabriel qui poussa un cri aigu. "Gabriel est gaucher, je suis droitier. Si j'écris avec son crayon particulièrement gras."

Il arracha le dit crayon des mains du garçon et écrit quelque chose sur un papier. Il le montra à Watson et Lestrade qui semblaient plus amusés que mal à l'aise -contrairement au journaliste- face à l'excitation croissante du détective.

"Bien, regardez. Mon papier est blanc, sans tache et la tranche de ma main est tout à fait propre. Montrez votre main Gabriel." Le garçon s'exécuta sans se faire prier et montra sa main noircie par le crayon gras ainsi que ses écrits légèrement effacées par le passage répété de son poing.

"Bien, il est donc gaucher." Conclu Lestrade.

"Mais ce n'est pas pas tout!" Holmes tendit son crayon à Gabriel qui le reprit avec joie avant de se remettre à écrire convulsivement, s'écartant à grands pas du détective. "C'est un homme qui a apprit à écrire jeune puisqu'il a eu le temps de se forger sa propre écriture. Il a reçu une éducation assez poussée, son vocabulaire est diversifié, je n'ai dessellé aucune faute d'orthographe... Je pourrai même conclure qu'il est écrivain pour avoir su écrire un récit d'une si bonne qualité en si peu de temps."

"Je ne pense pas monsieur Holmes." Lança Gabriel, n'arrêtant pas pour autant sa prise de notes. Il leva ses yeux violets vers l'homme. "De ce que j'ai pu lire ce n'est pas le style d'un écrivain. Il n'y a presque aucune figure de style, aucune recherche dans le vocabulaire. Ce n'est pas structurer. En cinq lignes j'ai pu déceler trois répétitions. Ce sont des choses de base! Non monsieur Holmes, notre homme n'a rien d'un écrivain et son métier n'a très certainement aucun rapport avec l'écriture, ou alors une écriture qui ne demande pas un style bien recherché."

Holmes émit un petit rire de dédain. "Alors pourquoi avoir choisi signé son crime d'un récit si l'écriture n'a rien de vraiment significatif pour lui?"

"Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien de significatif, je dis juste que ce n'est pas son métier."

Lestrade et Watson c'étaient reculés d'un pas, préférant mettre entre eux et la bataille d'idées une distance de sécurité raisonnable. Au contraire Gabriel c'était avancé vers le détective et ils se trouvaient proche l'un de l'autre, échangeant leurs théories à grand renfort de gestes et de cris. Lorsque l'un avancait une hypothèse semblant des plus probables aux yeux du commissaire et du médecin l'autre la soufflait avec une telle facilité que cela en devenait ridicule. La discussion tournait ainsi en rond depuis plusieurs minutes et les deux interlocuteurs ne s'étaient toujours pas mis d'accord, chose qui amusait profondément Watson. Depuis qu'il connaissait Holmes jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. C'était -contre toute attente- comme si l'homme vivait l'un des meilleurs moment de sa vie. Et c'était très certainement le cas! Il hurlait, frappait du poing dans le plat de sa main, pointait le mur avec insistance le tout avec une joie tout à fait perceptible sur le visage. Gabriel lui, bien que montrant des signes d'agitations semblables, n'avait pas arrêté d'écrire pour autant, chose qui impressionnait les deux spectateurs. Soudain, le dit journaliste, lança un dernier argument au visage de Holmes, hurlant presque pour couvrir la voix du détective qui avait encore monté d'un ton.

"GRAPHOMANIE!" Voilà le mot qui fut soudain lancé à Holmes, tellement fort que ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Chose miraculeuse, il ne répondit rien.

"Pardon?" finit par souffler Watson.

"La graphomanie" Commença à expliquer Gabriel maintenant certain qu'il avait la pleine attention du détective. "est un trouble comportemental. On parle aussi de scriptomanie. Comme son nom l'indique, ce trouble se manifeste par une irrésistible envie d'écrire. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est une pulsion. Non, je le dis! C'est une pulsion! Lorsque la personne se retrouve face à quelque chose qui la choc par exemple, elle va ressentir un besoin d'écriture. On ne peut rien faire contre ça, il faut écrire jusqu'à ce que cela passe."

Un rire éclata dans la pièce, mais à la grande surprise de Gabriel, il ne provint pas de Holmes mais de Lestrade qui se pliait en deux, victime d'un fou rire.

"Excusez moi." Lâcha t-il entre deux gloussements. "Mais c'est l'explication la plus stupide que je n'ai jamais entendu. Une maladie qui vous fait écrire! Avouez que c'est...

"Un trouble comportemental!" S'emporta Gabriel, lui coupant la parole.

"Comme vous voudrez..."

"Je m'excuse mon cher Lestrade, mais la graphomanie existe belle et bien. De grands aliénistes en font parfois référence à ce trouble dans leurs ouvrages notamment le docteur..."

Watson fut coupé par Holmes qui pointait Gabriel du doigt. "Non mais vous n'avez toujours pas remarqué qu'il était capable d'écrire sans regarder ce qu'il faisait le journaliste de pacotille."

"Hé!"

"Et que quoi qu'il fasse il a toujours son foutu carnet entre les pattes."

"Je ne..."

"Ha mais taisez vous! J'appuie votre théorie!" Grogna Holmes. "Nous avons un cas de graphomanie ici même dans la pièce. Et si rien d'autre ne peut expliquer ce phénomène alors pourquoi pas! C'est toujours un point de départ. Gabriel veillez nous en dire plus!"

Le journaliste sembla légèrement choqué l'espace d'un instant ne sachant pas s'il devait vraiment parler ou bien se taire. Mais face au regard insistant de l'assemblé il se résolu à reprendre ses explications.

"La graphomanie peut apparaître à n'importe qu'elle moment de votre vie et ne plus jamais revenir. On peut un jour, suite à un choc violent se mettre à écrire des pages et des pages jusqu'à ce que le choc soit passé et ne plus jamais montrer de signe de graphomanie. D'autres personnes, comme moi par exemple, sont atteintes de graphomanie sévère, la moindre chose, le moindre stress nous déclenche une crise. Par exemple le simple fait de parler à Monsieur Holmes qui m'impressionne énormément me fait peur, lui parler va donc m'obliger à écrire, alors que parler à Watson avec qui je m'entends très bien ne me déclenchera aucune crise. Car je n'aurais aucune émotion vive -sans vouloir vous vexer Watson, je vous apprécie énormément-. Si notre homme en est à son premier meurtre, le fait de tuer pour la première fois à pu être l'élément déclencheur de cette crise. On ne sait pas encor pourquoi certaines personnes sont graphomanes et pourquoi les autres ne le sont pas. Mais il semblerait que les gens liés sentimentalement à l'écriture ont plus de chance de développer ce trouble."

"Quand avez-vous fait votre première crise?" Lança soudain Holmes, sur le ton de la conversation, tentant de ne pas montrer un vive intérêt.

"A 8 ans, suite à l'incident."

"L'incident?"

"je préférais ne pas en parler ici."

Une fois les dernières formalités terminées, les notes prises et diverses crises entre Holmes et Gabriel passées ou évitées de justesse, les trois hommes se rendirent à l'appartement du détective malgré la réticence de ce dernier à l'idée d'accueillir à nouveau le journaliste sous son toit. Mais la curiosité de l'homme lui fit bien vite oublier la vive haine qu'il ressentait pour le garçon, en particulier lorsque Watson leur apporta un plat fumant de viande. Ce dernier s'en servit un bonne plâtrée alors que Holmes daigna à peine en prendre, de même que Gabriel qui de toutes manières passaient plus de temps à écrire qu'à manger.

"Alors, votre incident?" finit par lancer Holmes, sa pipe fichée entre ses lèvres.

"Holmes! Ne pourrions nous pas finir de manger avant de parler de cela?" Geignit Watson qui enfourna aussitôt une nouvelle fourchetée dans sa bouche.

"Je ne peux pas attendre, je m'en excuse mon cher Watson."

"Je suis de l'avis du docteur..."

"Vous êtes sous mon toit, vous n'avez aucun avis à donner."

"Au contraire Holmes, l'invité à tous les droits!" S'insurgea Watson.

"Vous et vos manières... Et je tiens à faire remarquer que Gabriel n'a pas retiré son chapeau!"

Gabriel soupira. "Bien. Mais ne me coupez pas, je n'ai jamais raconté cette histoire à personne. Bien je... Mon père était écrivain, il écrivait des nouvelles qu'il publiait dans des journaux. Lorsque j'étais petit et que je ne savais pas encore écrire, je m'installais en face de lui et, avec un de ses crayons de papier, j'essayais de reproduire ses mouvements de main pour faire comme lui. Je voulais écrire de belles histoires. Il aimait venir me les lire avant que je ne dorme, et j'adorais cela! C'est à ce moment, de toutes évidences, que j'ai développé un lien affectif avec l'écriture que j'ai associé inconsciemment à mon père.

Un jour, alors que j'avais huit ans, je jouais derrière le sofa de mon père dans la pièce que les adultes appelaient "le bureau". S'était une grande pièce où les volets étaient toujours fermaient, il n'y avait jamais beaucoup de lumière car la seule lampe était posée sur le bureau. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque avec toutes les références -allant de livres d'histoire à des contes illustrés pour enfants- de mon père, un sofa en cuir vert, un tapis, le bureau sur lequel s'entassaient des tonnes de papiers et bien sur la chaise de mon père. Je jouais souvent derrière le sofa parce que je pouvais tout entendre alors même que l'on ne soupçonnait même pas ma présence. C'était très amusant. Et puis là, j'ai entendu de grands bruits! Il n'était pas très tard et je me suis dis que mon père devait recevoir de la visite. Mais il est entré dans le bureau, tombant en arrière! Un homme est entré et lui a tiré dessus! Je n'ai entendu que le coup de feu et ensuite je ne me souviens de rien...

De ce que l'on m'a raconté, on m'a retrouvé assit au bureau de mon père en train d'écrire devant son cadavre. Je n'ai pas prononcé mot durant plusieurs semaines suite à cela, et j'ai écrit pendant 8 heures sans m'arrêter. Des choses qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.C'est ma toute première crise. Depuis, je ne cesse d'en avoir."

Un silence suivit l'histoire et Watson finit par se lever pour s'accroupir à côté du garçon qui semblait très mal à l'aise. Il posa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du journaliste qui se contentait de fixer son crayon en action. Il finit par le poser, comme si l'écriture ne pouvait plus rien pour lui

"Hé bien, au moins j'avais raison..." Marmonna Holmes. "Il a bien été témoin d'un meurtre..."


	4. L'enquête avance

**Chapitre 4: L'enquête avance**

Gabriel reprit des couleurs assez rapidement. Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la manche -il avait tant bien que mal évité de pleurer- et reprit son récit. Ainsi, il apprit aux deux compères que ses grand-parents paternels c'étaient chargés de lui, sa mère étant morte peu après sa naissance. La pauvre femme avait vécu un accouchement difficile qui lui avait presque coûté la vie et s'en remettait déjà mal. Mais une mauvaise grippe avait finit par l'achever. Sa grand mère c'était occupée de son éducation car son "handicap", comme elle préférait appeler le trouble dont le garçon était sujet, l'empêchait de côtoyer le monde extérieur. En effet le simple fait de le sortir de la maison lui déclenchait des crises si violentes qu'il pouvait écrire plusieurs heures de suite.

La chose c'était peu-à-peu calmée et il finit par retrouver un rythme de vie un peu plus normal vers ses 13 ans. Âge auquel il décida qu'il serait écrivain comme son père. Ce fut un échec total car entre ses crises il s'avéra que son don pour l'écriture restait très limité. A 18 ans, il fut autorisé à retourner vivre seul dans la demeure de son enfance, maison que ses grand-parents n'avaient pas entretenue depuis neuf ans. Il passa l'année entière à la remettre en état grâce à l'argent de son héritage touché à 16 ans. Depuis, il y vivait.

Les trois hommes avaient prit place devant le feu. Holmes dans son fauteuil habituel, Watson juste en face et Gabriel entre eux deux, assit sur le sofa. Le garçon racontait son histoire, le dos voûté, la tête basse, comme s'il retirait une quelconque honte de ce récit. Ses avant bras posés sur ses cuisses et ses mains jointes lui donnaient l'allure d'un fidèle d'église en pleine prière, ce qui eu pour effet de rappeler à Holmes la sordide affaire qui avait eu lieu dans après midi.

Alors qu'il l'écoutait débiter son histoire, quelque chose frappa Holmes. Un sentiment qui le mit, et c'était chose rare, assez mal à l'aise. Le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui n'avait plus rien du Gabriel, si exaspérant, qu'il fréquentait quelques minutes plus tôt. Juste là, sous ses yeux, se trouvaient les vestiges d'un enfant qui n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Holmes ne ressentait pas pour autant de la pitié pour le garçon, contrairement à Watson, qui lui, semblait tout simplement affligé. Le détective avait tout bonnement la désagréable impression que, pour la première fois, le journaliste ne jouait pas un rôle de composition.

"Mais..." finit par dire Watson alors que le silence se prolongeait depuis que Gabriel avait finit son récit. "N'avez vous jamais tenté de retrouver l'assassin de votre père?"

"Et pourquoi faire?" Hurla presque le garçon. "Quand bien même je le retrouverai, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Je ne pourrai rien dire, rien tenter car la seule chose que cela me déclencherai c'est une envie d'écrire irrépressible. Et je ne pense pas qu'écrire soit d'un grand secours face à un homme capable de tuer." Il avait craché ces mots avec tend d'amertume que le détective sortit de ses tergiversions aussi brusquement qu'il y était entré. Ainsi donc Gabriel n'aimait pas être graphomane.

"Si vous méprisez à ce point votre trouble, pourquoi avoir fondé votre carrière dessus?"

Gabriel cligna plusieurs des yeux comme si la question lui semblait stupide.

"Parce que être journaliste me rapporte beaucoup d'argent. Mes articles sont d'une qualité bien supérieure à la moyenne. Sans vouloir me vanter."

Holmes siffla quelque chose entre ses dents. Il regarda Watson qui tentait de dissimuler un sourire. On venait de retrouver en l'espace d'une seconde le Gabriel qui avait semblait s'effacer durant le tragique récit.

"Si cela ne vous gènes pas." finit par lâcher Holmes. "Il se fait tard et une longue journée nous attend demain. Donc..." Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre lentement.

"Donc, je ferais mieux de partir c'est bien cela?" Ricana Gabriel en ce levant.

Il récupéra son manteau qu'il avait finit par quitter à contre coeur et s'en alla, à la grande surprise de tous, sans faire d'histoire, sortant son calepin en passant la porte.

Watson se tourna vers Holmes, arborant une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin.

"Le pauvre garçon n'a pas eu une vie facile."

"Il semble très bien s'en sortir maintenant." Conclu Holmes avant de partir se coucher sans dire mots.

Ce matin là, Watson se trouvait devant une multitude de viennoiseries françaises, chose déjà extraordinaire, mais en plus aucun Holmes ne traînait dans les parages pour lui reprocher une éventuelle gourmandise. Madame Hudson, la logeuse du détective, une femme au caractère bien trempé, était revenue le matin même d'un voyage familiale. Afin de se faire pardonner de son absence, qui s'était légèrement prolongée, elle avait passé la matinée à cuisiner et la table était merveilleusement bien garnie. Watson ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre le lard fumé, les oeufs et les crêpes sucrées qui s'étalaient en paquet devant lui.

Alors qu'il tendait la main vers un croissant, ses yeux furetant ça et là sur la table, ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide et une forme connu se laissa tomber sur une chaise à ses côtés, mordant à pleines dents dans la viennoiserie si convoité.

"Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude." Grommela Watson en jetant un regard noir à Holmes.

"Votre femme me remerciera." Ricana se dernier en posant ses yeux sur l'assiette débordante de son ami. "Et je ne pense pas que vous allez mourir de faim Watson."

Watson rit jaune. "Faites attention mon ami, si vous avalez tout ce que vous ne voulez pas me voir ingurgiter, c'est vous qui allez prendre du ventre."

La remarque sonna étrangement à l'oreille du médecin qui n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son camarade manger si goulûment. D'autant plus qu'une affaire était en cours. Le comportement jovial du détective lui sembla soudain si étrange qu'il le dévisagea avec insistance. Ceux d'autant plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce phénomène était étroitement lié à la naissance de son intérêt grandissant pour le jeune journaliste.

"Hé bien quoi?" Lacha Holmes, intrigué par le regard de poisson rouge de son ami.

"Je me disais simplement que..."

"Ha monsieur Holmes!" S'écria une voix féminine derrière eux, coupant Watson dans son élan.

Une petite dame aux cheveux blancs comme neigne entra dans la pièce, marchant aussi d'un pas aussi féminin que celui d'un militaire. Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches, déclarant d'une voix autoritaire:

"Un jeune homme est passé très tôt ce matin."

"Laissez moi deviner, Gabriel..." Soupira Holmes en reposant son croissant.

Madame Hudson sembla un instant surprise, chose étrange car, avec le temps, elle aurait du être habituée au fait que le détective savait toujours tout, avant tout le monde.

"Non, non pas du tout." Dit t-elle, semblant un peu décontenancée. "Il s'agit d'un jeune agent de police qui est venu vous donnez un mot de la part du commissaire Lestrade."

Holmes toussota sous le regard amusé de Watson. Il prit le mot que lui tendait sa logeuse et le lu à voix haute, faisant signe à la femme qu'elle pouvait disposer.

"Avons mené ensemble des interrogatoires. Chambre 25: Stanley Bradford et gérant peu coopératif. Tentez votre chance Lestrade et tuti quanti."

Le détective leva les yeux vers Watson qui se beurrait un toast avec joie et bonne humeur.

"Hé bien, je crois que c'est clair!" Dit ce dernier avant de mordre dedans avec le même enthousiasme.

"Je vous répète, messieurs, que j'ai déjà dis tout ce que je savais à vos camarades de la police."

"C'est à dire pas grand chose." Grogna Holmes.

Le gérant n'avait même pas daigné se lever en présence du détective et du médecin et restait vautré dans sa chaise, derrière son comptoir. Cela devait faire bien 20 minutes qu'Holmes s'échinait à le faire parler mais, non seulement, l'homme était aussi aimable qu'une porte de prison mais, il semblait en plus fort peu enclin à coopérer. L'agacement croissant du détective était palpable mais aucun signe physique ne trahissait son état.

"Ecoutez," Lâcha t-il sèchement. "Je suis sur que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider. Vous avez bien vu quelque chose non?"

"Pas que j'me souvienne. Je passe pas ma vie à détailler mes clients moi."

"Mais il y a bien quelque chose qui vous a tapé dans l'oeil!" S'exclama Watson qui n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

"Bah le problème c'est qu'on voyait pas grand chose. Il portait un grand manteau et un chapeau, le tout trop grand pour lui. J'pourrais pas vous dire s'il était chauve, grand, gros ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. En plus tout ça c'est mauvais pour les affaires, qui c'est qu'aurait envi de dormir dans un hôtel rempli de... de..."

Il pointa un agent du doigt avec dédain. "De ça quoi."

Il se leva enfin et toisa Holmes de haut en bas. "C'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un commerce à faire tourner moi. Ca va pas se faire tout seul." Il bouscula le détective et partit à grands pas.

"Hé bien..." Souffla Watson en le regardant s'éloigner. "Il n'est pas commode."

"C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire."

"Veuillez excusez mon mari"

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à une très jolie femme d'âge mur. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe à manches bouffantes de couleur blanche. Une ceinture de tissu noir enserrait sa taille fine. Elle portait un plateau d'argent sur lequel reposaient des assiettes blanches des plus banales.

"Madame." La salua Watson. Le détective se contenta de l'observer des pieds à la tête.

"Mon mari n'est pas méchant. Il a ses propres raisons pour ne pas aimer la police. Et dieu sait pourtant qu'il vous admire monsieur Holmes. Il a lu toutes les nouvelles que Monsieur Watson à écrit à votre sujet. Sans parler des articles et..."

"Je pense que cela n'excuse pas son manque de coopération madame." La coupa Holmes, de mauvaise humeur.

"Messieurs, si mon mari avait eu la moindre information pouvant vous aider à avancer dans votre enquête croyez bien qu'il vous l'aurez communiquée. Il n'aime pas la police mais il a un grand sens de la justice messieurs, vous pouvez me croire."

Holmes chassa l'air d'un mouvement exaspéré. Il passa ensuite une main sur son visage.

"Pouvons nous savoir les différents alibis que vous avez fourni aux autorités?"

"Je m'occupais de débarrasser le restaurant que nous tenons avec l'hôtel. Cela me prend une bonne heure, je dois nettoyer les tables, m'occuper de la vaisselle. Mon frère, je veux dire notre cuisiner se charge de m'aider puisqu'il n'a pas à se remettre aux fourneaux avant le repas du soir. Mon mari s'occupe pour sa part de se rendre au marcher pour acheter les légumes frais qui nous servirons pour le repas du soir. Il dit que cela lui permet de faire une pause. Pendant son absence je m'occupe de recevoir les clients."

"Et donc vous avez eu deux nouveaux clients, c'est bien cela?"

"Exactement"

Dit-elle en posant le plateau sur une de ses hanches pour libérer une de ses mains. Elle s'était déplacée jusqu'à derrière le comptoir et consultait le registre.

"Le prête est arrivé un peu après 13h00 et il a été suivit très vite par Jhon Doe."

"Jhon Doe?" S'étonna Watson.

Holmes ricana. "Jhon Doe, bien sur. Cela m'aurait étonné aussi. On en peut pas faire plus classique comme pseudonyme."

La femme jeta un regard interloqué vers le détective à la mine renfrogné. Après un certain silence il pointa l'escalier du doigt.

"Pouvons nous?"

Et sans attendre la réponse il se dirigea vers cette direction

Watson lui emboîta le pas en saluant la tenancière d'un mouvement de tête. Ils montèrent les escaliers en direction du lieu du crime. Là, ils croisèrent alors un homme que Holmes s'empressa d'interpeller.

"Chambre 25?!"

Demanda t-il à l'homme grand et brun qui se stoppa en plein élan. Il se tourna vers Holmes et le toisa avec dédain, puis il en fit de même avec Watson. Leur interlocuteur peu aimable était un beau garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux tirés en arrière. Tiré à quatre épingles dans son costume, son manteau tenu négligemment au dessus de son épaule il avait tout d'un homme d'affaire.

"Oui?" Lança t-il d'une voix grave assez charmante. "A qui ais-je l'honneur?"

"Sherlock Holmes"

"Et le docteur Watson je suppose."

"Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire dans cette hôtel et où vous étiez hier au alentour d'une heure de l'après midi?"

"Non."

Et sur ce refus catégorique il continua son chemin. Holmes sembla un instant choqué mais de ses grandes jambes il dépassa l'homme et lui barra la route. Ce dernier, bien plus musclé que le détective, voulu le bousculer mais il se contenta de demander poliment s'il pouvait continuer de descendre les escaliers.

"Seulement si vous consentez à répondre à mes questions!" Les yeux gris perçant du détective se fixèrent dans ceux de l'homme qui prit une teinte rougeâtre.

"Écoutez, vous êtes pas flic et je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Si vous arrivez dans ma chambre avec les papiers qu'il faut, signés par qui il faut, alors je vous dirais ce que vous voulez savoir, mais pour le moment..."

D'un coup d'épaule bien placé il fit bouger Holmes qui le regarda passer avec fureur.

"Hé bien quoi?" Dit-il en se tournant vers Watson.

"Il est suspect celui là."

"C'est un homme d'affaire, il passe certainement à Londres pour voir deux ou trois personnes. Je ne pense pas qu'il joue un rôle important dans cette affaire."

"Je ne parierais pas là dessus Holmes." Marmonna Watson en remontant les escaliers.

Une fois dans la chambre, Holmes demanda aux agents présent de le laisser seul avec le médecin et tout deux contemplèrent l'endroit en silence. Le corps avait été retiré et le sang séché donnait aux draps une couleur maronnasse. L'odeur de fer caractéristique du sang ne flottait plus dans l'air, chose qui contrastait terriblement avec la quantité de liquide qui maculait les draps et les murs.

"Alors que pouvez vous me dire alors sur notre tueur?" Lança Watson qui ne supportait plus le silence glauque qui régnait.

"Simple, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit il est gaucher. C'est un homme."

"Et pourquoi donc un homme?"

"Le père Stocks avait une constitution plutôt... forte diront nous. Aucune femme n'aurait pu prendre le dessus sur lui. J'en déduis donc que c'est un homme et qu'il est plutôt fort. De plus l'écriture n'est pas celle d'une femme. Mais je ne saurait vous dire sa taille. Il est certainement grand, du moins un homme de taille moyenne. Je ne peux pas non plus conclure sur sa corpulence, néanmoins il n'est pas gros puisqu'il arrive à se camoufler dans des vêtements larges. Il est méticuleux et ordonné: le sang n'a pas giclé de tous côtés, il savait ce qu'il devait faire et l'a fait de façon propre et rapide. Voilà ce que je peux vous dire maintenant. C'est déjà plus que la dernière fois, mais ce n'est pas encore assez pour le coincer."

"L'autopsie nous en apprendra sûrement encore plus. D'ailleurs quand doit-on s'y rendre?"

"D'ici une heure." Répondit Holmes en regardant sa montre à gousset.

"D'ailleurs Holmes, pourquoi vouloir revenir dans cette chambre, je ne pense pas qu'elle nous en apprendra plus."

"Un détail me chagrine Watson. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose." Il se dirigea vers la table de chevet sur laquelle reposait toujours la bible de cuir. "Cette bible! Ha! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle vient faire là! Qu'elle soit un message quelconque de notre tueur ne paraît pas plausible! Elle n'appartenait sûrement pas au prêtre: elle est neuve. Il n'y en a aucune dans les autres chambres. Je ne comprends pas! Le texte n'y fait même pas référence."

"Elle n'a peut être aucun intérêt dans cette affaire Holmes."

"Au contraire..." Lança le détective. "Je pense qu'elle en est la clé! Et quand j'aurais comprit ce qu'elle vient faire là, je pourrais vous dire qui est notre tueur, j'en suis sur!"

_Gabriel n'ayant pas assisté à l'autopsie du corps et Holmes ayant toujours refusait de lui en parler en détail, l'unique paragraphe concernant ce passage de l'histoire me paraissait bien maigre. Ainsi, je me permets de vous relatez les faits comme j'ai pu les vivres, à la manière de mes écrits. Tout au long de ce récit je me permettrais quelques interventions écrites du bout de ma plume et vous les signifierai, cher lecteur, à l'aide non seulement de ma narration à la première personne mais aussi à l'aide de crochets._

_[Les deux autres clientes du Saint François n'avait rien de bien suspect. L'une était une grande femme blonde, très belle je dois l'avouer. Elle était de passage à Londres pour revoir des anciennes camarades d'école. Elle devait repartir dans la soirée. La journée du meurtre, elle faisait les boutiques avec ces dites camarades. La seconde, une autre charmante demoiselle, était là pour une offre d'emplois. D'ailleurs ayant obtenu le poste qu'elle convoité elle devait partir de l'hôtel dans la journée pour s'établir dans son logement de fonction. C'est après que lui avoir souhaité bonne chance que nous repartîmes, et je dois avouer qu'à l'époque j'avais déjà une bonne idée de qui pouvait être notre meurtrier. L'homme d'affaire de la 25 m'avait fait forte impression et si je n'avais pas été l'ami le plus intime du grand Sherlock Holmes j'aurai mis ma main à couper qu'il n'était pas blanc dans cette affaire. Néanmoins j'avais apprit à ne pas me fier à mes impressions mais aux faits et il fallait avouer qu'à part ce refus je n'avais rien contre lui._

_Nous sommes donc arrivés Holmes et moi même à la morgue en début d'après midi. Les locaux de la police étaie,t alors placés dans le sous sol d'un hôpital si bien que les murs blancs que nous dûmes traverser contrastèrent férocement avec les murs brutes et gris de la cave. Le cadavre du prêtre reposait sur une table de fer. Son corps était enfin recouvert d'un drap blanc qui cachait sa nudité. Holmes me passa devant et se dirigea directement vers le médecin qui se lavait les mains aux multiples robinets fixés au mur. Je le suivais à grandes enjambés, impatient de connaître les conclusions de mon collège._

_"Monsieur!" Lança Holmes alors qu'il arrivait à sa hauteur._

_"Messieurs." _

_Il se sécha les mains et serra celle de mon ami. Tous deux se déplacèrent vers la corps du pauvre homme où je les attendais. Le médecin légiste observa le cadavre un moment avant de se tourner vers mon ami._

_"Première chose, il n'y avait aucun organe dans ce monsieur."_

_"Nous étions au courant, le docteur Watson ici présent à effectué une pré-autopsie sur le lieu du crime." _

_Je saluais l'homme à mon tour d'un mouvement de tête. Il me retourna mon salut sans un sourire._

_"Je suppose que vous avez... disons... sentie ce qu'il y avait à la place."_

_"J'ai bien sentit quelque chose oui." Répondis-je tentant de me rappeler ce que j'avais pu toucher lorsque mon avant bras c'était enfoncé dans le torse du mort. "Mais je ne saurais vous dire quoi exactement."_

_"Ca" Répondis simplement l'homme en pointant du doigt une sorte de structure faite de bois._

_Holmes se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la structure qui avait été nettoyée et se mit à l'observer sous tous les angles. Elle ressemblait vaguement à la coque d'un bateau qui l'on aurait retourné. Des planches courbées étaient fixées à une poutre centrale. Une fois positionné sous l'abdomen d'un l'homme cela devait remplacer les organes de manière efficace, la rigidité cadavérique aidant à maintenir le torse en hauteur. Un léger dégoût monta en moi lorsqu'il me vint à l'idée que quelqu'un avait pu introduire à tel objet dans le torse d'un autre homme. Holmes tournait autour du montage depuis un petit moment et se releva soudain, une main dans le dos, l'autre posée sur son menton. Il secoua lentement la tête comme pour approuver quelque chose. Enfin, il se tourna vers moi._

_"Ingénieux, ce n'est un travail de grand maître, mais c'est ingénieux. Un bois peu coûteux, assez commun: du pin. Notre homme sait se servir de ses mains mais ce n'est pas non plus extraordinaire. Il n'a pas non plus de connaissance poussée en arboristerie sinon il aurait choisi un bois plus... adapté pour ce genre de... d'usage."_

_"En même temps Holmes je suppose qu'aucun bois n'est vraiment adapté pour cette usage comme vous dites. On ne remplace que rarement la cage-thoracique d'un homme avec une armature en bois."_

_"Je vous le concède Watson." Rit Holmes. "Quoi d'autre?"_

_"Hé bien, rien, seul le torse semble avoir été la cible de notre tueur, le reste du corps ne présente aucune entaille."_

_"Et là mort?"_

_"Je pense que c'est assez évident." Grogna le médecin en montrant le prêtre de la main._

_"Mais.." Bredouillais-je. "Il ne c'est pas défendu?"_

_Le médecin haussa les épaules, nous tournant le dos. Je lançais un regard à Holmes et ce dernier secoua la tête. Il ne prit même pas la peine de remercier le médecin et sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambés et lorsque je le rejoins, je pus lire sur son visage une expression qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Holmes pesait le pour et le contre d'une idée. Il me jeta un regard rapide, sourit légèrement et, allumant une cigarette, il traversa le couloir l'air satisfait. _

_Ainsi nous sortîmes de la morgue sans en savoir vraiment plus que lorsque nous étions entré. Néanmoins il nous restait un endroit à visiter avant de retourner à Baker street.]_


	5. Un bon samaritain

**Chapitre 5 : Un bon samaritain**

Gabriel attendait ses camarades adossé au mur de l'hôpital. Il portait sa casquette de cuir marron et son manteau de velours côtelé mais avait opté pour une chemise blanche, un veston et un pantalon de tissu noir toujours aussi grands pour lui. Une cravate noire pendait ridiculement autour de son cou renforçant un peu plus sa maigreur. Il tenait dans une main son carnet et dans l'autre un crayon de papier gras vraisemblablement neuf. Lorsqu'il vit les deux compères sortirent, il se dirigea vers eux en courant, ne laissant pas le temps au détective d'attraper un cab.

"Alors?" Lança gaiement le garçon. "Du nouveau?"

Watson lui résuma les faits de la matinée en quelques mots alors qu'ils entraient tous trois dans une calèche, Holmes soupirant bruyamment en regardant le garçon. Une fois l'adresse donnée, la calèche s'ébranla et se mit à rouler en direction de l'église du père Stocks.

L'église en question n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire. Des gens se pressaient à l'entrée, certains portant des fleurs, d'autres encore en pleure. Lorsque le trio se trouva à bonne distance, ils découvrirent, sans grande surprise, fixée sur les grandes portes en bois de l'édifice religieux, une plaque commémorative en mémoire du père mort. Les gens venaient y déposer des fleurs et y allumer des bougies, certains enfants y avaient même mit un dessin.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer, le journaliste se figea soudain, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Il recula de quelques pas, piétina sur place et fini par faire demi tour, sous les yeux étonnés de Watson.

"Hé bien Gabriel? Que vous arrive t-il?"

"Je... préférais interroger les gens à l'extérieur de l'église."

"Pourquoi donc?"

"Rho.." Grogna Holmes en rentrant dans le bâtiment. "Cela n'a pas d'importance, qu'il reste dehors si cela l'amuse."

"Excusez moi docteur Watson mais j'ai une certaine aversion pour ce genre d'endroit. J'ai... du mal à croire en dieu, comprenez. Je ne veux pas vous froissez si vous êtes croyant. Mais quand votre père se fait assassiner sous vos yeux..."

Le docteur leva un sourcil et regarda le garçon en faisant la mou. "Après tout, il y a bien assez à faire dehors." Il lui lança un sourire, chose qui sembla rassurer le journaliste.

L'église devait avoir été construite récemment, ou du moins avait été restaurée. Elle ne différait pas des autres lieux de prières dans lesquels Holmes avait mis les pieds. Des bancs de bois sombre s'alignaient de chaque côté d'une allées, le sol était en marbre blanc et les murs de pierre blanche. Quelques vitraux avaient été fixés par ci par là et un autel en bois foncé se dressait au bout de l'allée. Watson se signa d'une croix en entrant et retira son chapeau avant de rejoindre Holmes qui avançait d'un pas assuré vers une none, son propre couvre chef à la main. Cette dernière semblait occupée à nettoyer une statue de la sainte vierge portant l'enfant jésus dans ses bras. Assise sur un des bancs derrière elle, une petite fille en robe blanche jouait avec une poupée en chiffon.

"Ma soeur." La salua Holmes en s'inclinant légèrement.

"Monsieur."

"Pourrions-nous vous posez quelques questions au sujet du père Stocks?"

"Si vous êtes l'un de ces journalistes, je vous demanderai de partir! Nous n'avons rien à dire sur cette affaire. Et la maison du seigneur n'est pas un lieu pour se livrer à la curiosité!" Sa voix s'était fait dure et Watson recula légèrement face au ton qu'avait employé la petite bonne femme.

"Je me présente, Sherlock Holmes et voici mon ami et collègue, le docteur Watson..."

"Un scientifique..." Cracha la soeur en détaillant Watson des pieds à la tête.

"Nous voudrions vous posez des questions afin d'éclaircir quelques points de notre enquête. Au sujet du meurtrier du père Stocks."

"Sûrement un fou, un détraqué! Personne n'aurait voulu tuer un homme comme notre Père. C'était quelqu'un de bien messieurs... Ha! Quelle tragédie." Sa voix s'était radoucie et tout en elle montrait une admiration débordante pour le défunt. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air désolé, elle reprit la parole. "Si vous l'aviez connu de son vivant. La générosité à l'état pur. Jamais je n'avais vu aussi bonne personne."

"Je suppose..." Commença Holmes avant d'être coupé.

"Prenez Cassandre. Pauvre petite! Que serait-elle devenu sans lui!" Elle montra la petite fille toujours assise sur son banc, se balançant d'avant en arrière en regardant sa poupée. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers eux, continuant à caresser les cheveux de son jouet. "Elle est complètement perdue la pauvre enfant. Dieu seul sait ce qui lui serait arrivé si le père Stocks ne l'avait pas prit sous son aile.."

"S'occupait-il d'autres enfants?"

"De beaucoup d'autres! Il a fait ouvrir un orphelinat pour les petits comme Cassandre. Que vont-ils devenir maintenant qu'il est mort." Gémit t-elle. "Suivez moi que je vous montre son oeuvre." Elle attrapa la petite Cassandre par la main et la tira d'un geste brusque vers elle. L'enfant faillit tomber en avant mais se rattrapa de justesse au bras fin de Holmes qui eu un geste de recul. Néanmoins il l'aida à retrouver son équilibre avant de se libérer de l'étreinte. La petite alla se caler contre le torse de la none et elles se déplacèrent de concert vers la porte arrière de l'église.

Derrière le bâtiment se trouvait un jardin où jouaient plusieurs enfants. Beaucoup semblaient atteint de déficience mental et de troubles comportementales, chose qui mit assez mal à l'aise Watson. Le médecin aimait énormément les enfants et les voir dans un état pareil lui fendait le coeur au plus haut point. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il les aurait tous adoptés dans la minute. Et il était sur que sa femme l'aurait soutenu dans sa démarche. Holmes, lui, se contentait d'avancer en regardant ses pieds.

Les enfants jouaient en silence, ne semblant pas oser faire de bruits. Une grande battisse blanche portait un panneau sur lequel on pouvait lire "Le foyer de dieu."

"Ne faites pas attention aux enfants, ils sont très affectés par la mort du Père. Il était un peu leur seule famille." Lança soudain la none.

"Nous comprenons."

"Avez t-il des ennemis?"

"Sa vie tournait autour de ces enfants, je doute qu'il ai pu se faire des ennemis de cette manière."

Un petit garçon vint se coller contre le dos de Watson ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter. Holmes se tourna vivement vers son camarade et, remarquant le garçon, sourit.

Soudain, Watson comprit que le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il avait pénétré le jardin n'était pas du à la présence des jeunes enfants, ou du moins ce n'était qu'une faible partie de ce qui le tracassait. Il venait de se rendre compte que quelque chose de lourd appuyait sur sa poitrine et ses épaules, comme si un voile sale et pesant s'était abattu sur eux. C'était peut être stupide à dire mais l'endroit semblait plus terne que l'extérieur et les choses s'y passaient comme au ralentit. Le docteur jeta un coup d'oeil à Holmes, se tordant les mains avec une certaine anxiété. Le détective ne donnait pas le sentiment de ressentir la même chose et jetait des coups d'oeil ça et là, prenant soin de ne toucher aucun enfant. Watson aurait bien voulu partager son ressentiment avec son ami mais il se contenta de serrer la main du petit garçon qui le suivait accroché à sa chemise et tenta de chasser la pensée qui traversait actuellement son esprit: le lieu avait quelque chose de malsain.

Les deux hommes passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à poser des questions diverses et variées à la femme, avant de repartir en direction de la rue dans un silence pesant. Ils retrouvèrent Gabriel qui prenait des notes en parlant à une femme au chapeau rose à plumes du plus mauvais effet. Il ne leur en apprit pas plus que la bonne soeur.

"Bien, j'en conclu une chose." Lança Watson en regardant l'édifice religieux mi-figue mi-raisin. "Le père Stocks était un homme bien."

"Ho non..." Lança une petite voix derrière lui. "Le père Stocks c'était pas un monsieur gentil..."

Les trois hommes se retournèrent pour se retrouver face à la petite fille nommée Cassandre que Holmes et Watson avait rencontré dans l'église. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été tressés et la natte, passait au dessus de son épaule droite, tombait sur son torse en reflétant la lumière du soleil. Holmes remarqua le premier qu'elle ne portait pas de chaussures et Gabriel associa la petite robe blanche à une chemise de nuit. La gamine tenait sa poupée dans une main et regardait Holmes de ses grands yeux bleus. Vu comme ça, elle avait tout d'une enfant "normale" et l'on avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu avoir un lien avec les enfants croisaient dans le jardin. Le détective fit quelques pas vers la petite et, la dominant de sa hauteur, se mit à lui parler en tentant de paraître sympathique, chose qui se soldait bien souvent par un échec. En particulier lorsqu'il avait pour interlocuteur un enfant.

"Et pourquoi le Père Stocks n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil?"

"Ho non non non!" S'énerva la jeune fille en tapant du pied. "Je vous parle pas à vous. Vous êtes méchant, méchant, méchant!"

Holmes semblant interloqué et recula d'un pas. "Et pourquoi jeune fille?"

"Méchant, méchant, méchant!" Répéta l'enfant en le défiant d'un regard.

Le détective se rembrunit et n'insista pas plus, faisant signe à Watson de tenter sa chance.

"A moi tu peux tout me dire petite" Lança se dernier en s'approchant de Cassandre. Mais elle recula presque instantanément. "Je suis une docteur, on peut avoir confiance en moi."

La petite rit nerveusement et se cacha derrière une des hautes portes en bois. Sa voix s'éleva de derrière le bâtant.

"Je vous aime pas non plus vous. Les médecins c'est pas gentils! Ils ont des jouets qui font peurs et qui sont froids!"

Watson jeta un regard vers les autres. Alors que Gabriel se retenait de rigoler, Holmes ne semblait pas trouver cela très drôle et semblait prêt à quitter les lieux.

"Laissez moi faire Watson."

Gabriel s'avança vers la porte et passa le haut de son corps derrière les grandes portes de bois.

"Moi j'écris des histoires. Tu voudrais pas me raconter la tienne pour je l'écrive hein?"

La tête de la petite réapparut et toisa le journaliste.

"Alors?" Gabriel s'assit en tailleur non loin de l'enfant, appuyant son calepin sur sa cuisse. Watson du admettre que le garçon savait faire preuve de tact et de psychologie face à la petite.

"Je pourrais lire?" Demanda la gamine en avançant vers lui avec méfiance.

"Bien sur." Il tapota son autre cuisse où la petite fille vint, presque aussitôt, prendre place sous les yeux étonnés du détective, qui émit un petit bruit exaspéré.

"Alors pourquoi le Père Stocks est un méchant?"

"Parce que. C'est un méchant. Moi aussi je suis méchante. Ca se voit sur le visage qu'on est méchant."

"Ce serait merveilleux ça ma petite." Conclu Gabriel en rigolant. Il grimaça soudain de douleur et fit se rasseoir la petite, alors que celle ci se penchait en avant, accrochée à son cou. "Attention tu vas tomber si tu te penches trop, et je n'arrive pas à écrire si je ne peux pas voir ce que je fais."

"Pardon."

"Il faisait des choses méchantes?"

"Oui."

"Comme?"

"Il embêtait les autres enfants. Mais pas moi, parce que moi, j'étais sa préférée!" La petite bomba le torse en souriant. Un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos du docteur.

"Il leur faisait mal? Il les touchait à des endroits qu'il n'aurait pas du toucher?" S'enquit le journaliste.

"Ho non, ho non. Il aurait jamais fait ça!" Cria la gamine en secouant vivement la tête. "Il est pas assez bête pour ça! Ho non, ho non!" Elle marqua une pause. "Ca laisse des traces qu'il m'a expliqué un jour."

Gabriel jeta un regard vers Watson, et il comprit que le médecin craignait lui aussi le pire. Il hésita un instant à poser la question fatidique, et ce fut Holmes qui fini par demander.

"Et que faisait-il alors?"

"Il leur disait des choses. Méchantes les choses. Il leur criait dessus, toujours! Et les autres ils pleuraient! Holalala ils pleuraient et alors je me moquais d'eux!" Elle rit. "Et après il les laissait tout seul parce que c'était comme ça."

"Il... leur disait quoi comme chose?"

"Qu'ils étaient nuls, qu'ils méritaient pas de vivre, qu'ils étaient des erreurs!" Elle rit à nouveau et un frisson parcouru l'échine du journaliste. "Ho, il leur disait pleins de choses, méchantes! Et parfois même, les autres ils se faisaient mal tout seul après que le Père leur ai parlé."

"Comment ça?"

"Comme ça!"

L'enfant attrapa soudain le bras de Gabriel et d'un geste rapide et précis enfonça ses ongles dans la chair du garçon. Ce dernier poussa un cri de surprise qui monta dans les aigus quand la petite appuya un peu plus. Holmes fut le plus rapide et il agrippa brusquement l'enfant par l'épaule, la tirant en arrière. Cassandre bascula, ses ongles tailladèrent une dernière fois l'avant bras du journaliste et elle s'étala sur le pavé devant l'église. Elle se releva, respirant bruyamment, et regarda le détective avec un regard noir qui, même venant d'une petite fille, avait quelque chose d'intimidant. Néanmoins le détective ne baissa pas les yeux et fronça les sourcils d'un air de défi.

"Méchant!" Hurla la petite fille. "Vous n'êtes qu'un méchant monsieur!" Elle ramassa sa poupée et la jeta à la figure du détective qui ne sourcilla pas.

Les cris de la petite attirèrent quelques badauds ainsi qu'une bonne soeur qui la fit entrer de force dans l'église en s'excusant mille fois du comportement de la petite -"Ce n'est pas sa faute! Elle n'est pas comme vous et moi"-. Une fois la crise passée, Gabriel se releva, tenant son avant bras contre son torse, l'air hagard.

"Je viens de me faire agresser par une petite fille?" Balbutia t-il en se tournant alternativement vers Watson puis Holmes.

"Le pire c'est qu'elle était en train de gagner." Ricana se dernier en faisant signe aux deux hommes de le suivre.

De retour à Backer Street, Gabriel se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et daigna retirer son manteau sans faire d'histoire, néanmoins il refusa de se déchapeauter. Son avant bras montrait quatre grandes griffures assez profondes. La peau autour des plaies était déjà rouge et gonflée. Watson demanda à madame Hudson d'aller lui chercher de quoi nettoyer tout cela et bien vite on le trouva accroupi aux côtés du journaliste, un chiffon imbibé d'alcool entre les mains.

"Ne faites pas votre enfant Gabriel!" Grogna t-il alors que le garçon se débattait pour libérer son bras de l'étreinte du docteur.

"Mais ça pique." Geignit le journaliste en repliant son bras contre lui, faisant au passage voler des gouttelettes d'alcool.

"Gabriel!" Tonna Holmes.

Le garçon baissa les yeux et retendit son bras en direction de Watson qui se mit à nettoyer avec délicatesse les plaies.

"La petite peste..." Souffla le jeune homme en détournant les yeux. "Je m'attendais pas à ça."

Le détective ricana en se laissa tomber dans le siège faisant face à Gabriel.

"En tout cas, si ce qu'elle nous a apprit est exact, je comprends mieux la mise en scène du crime."

"Comment ça?" S'étonna Watson.

Il étouffa ensuite un cri quand le bras de Gabriel lui échappa pour attraper son crayon, lui donnant un coup au passage. Il se frotta le nez en foudroyant le garçon du regard.

"Graphomanie." S'excusa le garçon avec un regard triste.

Celui du médecin se radoucit et il reposa le chiffon dans le bac rempli d'alcool et d'eau chaude préférant attendre que la conversation soit terminée pour finir de panser les plaies.

"Récapitulons, essayons de nous rappeler exactement les lieux du crime et l'attitude de la victime." Lança Holmes allumant sa pipe. "Watson."

"La rigidité cadavérique était en place, il était sur le dos, dans une position des plus suggestives."

"On pourrait dire qu'il prenait son pied." Lança Gabriel et Holmes lui jeta un regard noir avant d'esquisser un sourire.

"Ses mains et ses pieds étaient liés."

"Très certainement pour aider la position à être tenue."

"Ses organes avaient été retirés et remplacés par une structure en bois. Son torse avait été lacéré à plusieurs reprises, on notera une croix chrétienne barrant celui ci de long en large."

"Bien." Le détective souffla un nuage de fumée et se tu un moment en réfléchissant. "Gabriel, faites marcher vos méninges veuillez vous! Comment se nommer le chapitre écrit au mur!"

"Je... "Les enfants du prêtre." et alors?"

"Réfléchissez!"

Gabriel se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce à le manière de Holmes faisant les cents pas, son crayon en action. Le détective le suivait des yeux en tirant sur sa pipe. Watson en profita pour aller s'asseoir, observant le petit manège un sourire en coin. Holmes et Gabriel donnaient le sentiment d'être un maître et son disciple en plein exercice. Soudain le garçon aux yeux violets se figea et se frappa le front du plat de la main.

"Mais oui bien sur!"

"Quoi donc?" S'enquit Watson.

"Watson si je vous demande ce que vous pensez du Père Stocks à la lueur de ce que nous savons. Si je vous rappel que c'était un homme pouvant de s'en prendre à des enfants, des enfants atteint de déficience mental, incapables de se défendre, qu'il les torturait mentalement, les humiliait et qu'ils croyaient chacun de ses mots jusqu'à se prendre pour des erreurs et penser qu'ils ne méritaient pas la vie que diriez vous?"

"Hé bien que c'était... une pourriture?"

"Quoi d'autre!" L'encouragea Holmes. "Hé bien quoi Watson! Faites preuve d'imagination!"

"Hé bien qu'il manquait sacrément de... Mais bien sur!" S'écria à son tour le docteur. "Il manquait sacrément de coeur." Il marqua une pause. "Et... et de tripes!"

"Exactement!" S'exclamèrent de concert ses deux camarades.

"Mais surtout," Continua le médecin dans sa lancé. "Il ressentait une sorte de jouissance à faire cela! D'où la position! Et le titre fait référence aux enfants de l'orphelinat!"

Gabriel lâcha son crayon et applaudit la performance de Watson. Ce dernier se félicita intérieurement et s'enfonça dans son siège en jetant un regard à Holmes. Le détective le gratifia d'un regard. Maintenant que le détective avait déchiffrait la scène du crime, l'appréhension du meurtrier n'était plus qu'une question d'heures, voir de minutes. A la seconde même le grand esprit de l'homme avait peut être fini de dresser son portrait. Néanmoins deux ou trois choses chiffonnaient encore le médecin et une question restait sans réponse: qu'est-ce que le prête venait faire dans cet hôtel? Il chassa cette idée d'un revers de la main, il ne servait à rien de s'encombrer l'esprit de questions ridicules.

Alors que Watson sentait monter une vague de chaleur et de joie madame Hudson fit son entré dans la pièce portant un plateau de thé. Le médecin se redressa presque aussitôt.

"Comme quoi une bonne nouvelle ne vient jamais seule!" S'exclama t-il alors que la logeuse déposait le plateau sur la grande table ronde qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il se leva, prit un gâteau au beurre qu'il reposa aussitôt lorsqu'il remarqua que la femme n'était pas seul.

"Je pense que je n'apporte pas une très bonne nouvelle Docteur..." Marmonna Lestrade en remerciant la logeuse d'un mouvement de tête. "Un second cadavre a été découvert."


	6. Un trio plutôt qu'un duo

**Chapitre 6**

**Un Quatuor plutôt qu'un Trio**

"Pardon?" S'étonna Watson en se dirigeant vers Lestrade pour lui serrer la main. Holmes en fit de même, sa pipe toujours fichée entre les lèvres.

Puis, il se dirigea vers Madame Hudson. Il la raccompagna le plus poliment du monde jusqu'à la porte, la tenant par les épaules. Quelques paroles plus tard il refermait la porte derrière l'écossaise. Une fois la logeuse sortie il s'adressa au commissaire.

"Je pense que vous avez des choses à dire que notre cher logeuse n'a pas forcement envi d'entendre Lestrade. Installez vous, nous vous écoutons."

Le commissaire regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un siège et Holmes dégagea du revers de la main l'une des chaises sur lesquelles s'entassaient une montagne de papiers. Lestrade s'assit en remercia gracieusement le détective, se rapprochant du feu avec un air satisfait. Là, il tendit les mains vers l'âtre de se les frotter vigoureusement l'une contre l'autre. Holmes se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et fit signe au docteur de prendre note. Ce dernier s'exécuta sans se faire prier, s'emparant d'un petit calepin restait posé sur la table.

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire Holmes. Nous sommes sur d'avoir affaire au même homme puisque les murs sont cette fois encore recouverts d'écritures. Mais le cadavre n'a pas subit les mêmes horreurs. " Il se tu et se tourna vers Gabriel qui prenait lui aussi des notes en observant Holmes du coin de l'oeil. Ce dernier écoutait Lestrade, les yeux clos, tirant sur sa pipe un air concentré sur le visage. "Êtes-vous bien sur que nous pouvons faire confiance à cet homme Holmes? Je n'aime pas trop avoir un journaliste à mes côtés alors que je vous parle d'une affaire. Ils sont rarement discrets."

Holmes ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur l'inspecteur. Il lui sourit brièvement. Le commissaire se tourna vers Watson qui l'invita à continuer son récit d'un geste de la main.

"Nous nous rendrons sur les lieux du crime d'ici quelques instants. C'est à 10 minutes en cab, dans une maison semblable à la votre. C'est la logeuse: Madame Brend qui a trouvé le corps du pauvre homme dans son bureau. Le cadavre est celui de monsieur Edouard, un riche homme ayant fait fortune aux Amérique, à New-York pour être exact. Il tenait un bar là-bas, fréquenté par les hommes les plus aisés de la ville, une bonne clientel quoi. Le bar s'appelle "Un air d'Angleterre" de ce que j'ai entendu. La pauvre femme a mis un certain temps avant de réussir à nous parler. Pour le nom du bar/café on a trouvé des papiers dans le bureau. Étant originaire de Londres, il était revenu au pays pour rendre visite à sa famille et, par la même occasion, rencontrer d'éventuels des partenaires."

"Des partenaires?" S'étonna Gabriel.

"Des investisseurs, des gens lui ayant offert de grandes sommes d'argents afin de pouvoir développer son bar." Lui expliqua Watson. "En échange de publicité par exemple ou d'une part des bénéfices."

"Ce pourrait être un imitateur. Un règlement de compte entre lui et ses "investisseurs" qui auraient reproduit le comportement de notre tueur. Non?" Lança Gabriel en se tournant vers Lestrade.

"Personne n'a fait mention des écritures dans la presse, comment auraient-il su?"

"Enfin... On n'est pas si sur que ça que personne n'a vendu la mèche. N'est-ce pas Monsieur Wixten..." Grogna l'inspecteur en coulant un regard noir vers le garçon.

"Le seul journaliste présent sur les lieux du crime était Gabriel, et il n'a encore publié aucun article sur l'affaire. De plus j'ai beau avoir épluché la quasi totalité des journaux, il n'est nul part mention des écrits morbides que nous avons pu observer au "St François"." Lança Holmes sans ouvrir ses paupières. Gabriel jeta un regard supérieur à l'inspecteur et bomba le torse. "Votre hypothèse me semble donc fort peu probable Gabriel."

Le journaliste se dégonfla aussitôt et fit la moue.

"Avez vous rencontrez ces "partenaires"?"

"Non, nous les cherchons actuellement."

"Pourquoi donc logeait-il chez cette madame... hum... Brand?"

"Brent."

"Brent, s'il était en visite à Londres pour voir de la famille. C'aurait été plus logique de passer le séjour dans la demeure familiale." Souligna Gabriel. Watson le soutenu d'un hochement de tête.

"C'est une des nombreuses questions auxquelles il nous faut répondre Gabriel." Répondit Holmes en se levant et en attrapant un chapeau haut de forme traînant sur un commode.

Lestrade n'avait pas mentit. La maison de feu Monsieur Edouard était en effet fortement semblable à celle du détective. Néanmoins les pièces n'étaient pas réparties de la même manière et l'endroit était un peu plus étroit. Holmes ne prit même pas la peine de saluer la logeuse et, à peine eu t-elle ouvert la porte, qu'il se jeta dans le vestibule, bousculant au passage plusieurs des agents présents. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et disparu du champ de vision de ses trois acolytes restés en arrière. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard amusé et saluèrent la vieille femme qui leur tenait la porte, la tête encore tournée vers l'escalier. Celle ci sembla reprendre conscience lorsqu'elle entendit le son de leurs voix. Elle leur rendit leurs saluts le plus poliment du monde et alla jusqu'à leur proposer une tasse de thé avant de disparaître dans la cuisine, un mouchoir posé sur son long nez. Elle étouffa un sanglot en passant la porte, suivie par un des agents.

Les trois compères montèrent à leur tour l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Là se trouvait un couloir donnant accès à plusieurs pièces: une chambre, une salle d'eau, un bureau et ce qui semblait être un petit salon. Gabriel passa devant tout le monde, son calepin à la main et disparu dans la chambre. Watson lui se contenta de suivre Lestrade jusqu'au bureau, baptisé depuis peu lieu du crime. Holmes s'y afférait déjà, à quatre pattes sur la tapis. Watson laissa ses yeux glisser dans la pièce pour voir, qu'en effet, les murs avaient été ici aussi recouvert de lettres de sang. La pièce était richement meublée et des rideaux cousus de fil d'or obscurcissaient les fenêtres ne laissant entrer aucune lumière. Deux lampes étaient allumées: une au plafond et l'autre sur le bureau. Sur le grand meuble noir s'entassaient des feuilles et des carnets, un porte plume, un encrier et -chose étrange- un service à thé. Trois bibliothèques se tenaient côté à côte alignées contre le mur gauche, un meuble bas pourvu de quatre tiroirs tenait compagnie au bureau. Un fauteuil de cuir noir avait été renversé et deux chaises encadraient la porte. Enfin, contre le mur droit, un canapé de cuir noir avait la lourde tâche d'accueillir sur ses coussins le cadavre du Monsieur Edouard.

Holmes se dégagea de sous le bureau, lieu où ses recherches l'avaient menées, et s'épousta en s'approchant du docteur. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et tout deux restèrent un instant à contempler le cadavre et le sang qui maculait les coussins de cuir. Watson grimaça légèrement. C'est à ce moment que Gabriel fit son entré et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une remarque, s'arrêta net devant le corps. D'un geste rapide, il se plaqua une main sur les yeux. Geste ridicule qui fit sourire plusieurs personnes présente

"Hé bien Gabriel?" Ricana Holmes.

"C'est sa... enfin... sa... qu'il a dans la bouche." Questionna le garçon en montrant, à l'aveuglette, le cadavre du bout de son crayon.

"Son pénis, oui."

"Hou mon dieu ce que ça doit faire mal..." Couina le garçon. Réplique qui eu pour effet de faire rire la plus part des agents présents dans la salle, qui, il fallait l'avouer, avaient pensé la même chose.

Watson se pencha vers le cadavre et commença à faire mentalement la liste de ce qu'il pouvait voir. L'homme était une fois encore nu et il avait été émasculé. On lui avait fourré ses parties génitales dans la bouche. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses cheveux blond coupés court en bataille sur la tête. C'était un homme athlétique, plutôt beau. Hors mi l'affront que l'on avait fait subir à ses bijoux de famille, le corps ne semblait pas avoir été violenté.

"Alors?" Demanda Holmes, rejoignant l'ancien médecin militaire penché au dessus de la plaie.

"On lui a coupé et pas arraché. Pas proprement. Ca n'a pas été fait avec le meilleur des instruments, peut être un couteau mal aiguisé? La chair à été coupée, oui, comme l'on coupe... de la viande j'aurais tendance à dire."

"A voir ça comme ça, j'éliminerai les couteaux de chasse." Lança Gabriel qui avait enfin osé s'approcher.

"Et tout instrument chirurgical"

Holmes se redressa et retira son manteau qu'il plia soigneusement. Il le donna à l'un des agents qui le regarda étrangement, faisant aimablement remarquer qu'il n'était pas du room service. Mais Holmes lui fourra tout de même entre les pattes son chapeau haut de forme et lui fit signe de disposer.

"Bien, qu'on me laisse seul avec mes camarades." Demanda t-il.

Les officiers vidèrent la pièce presque aussitôt en pestant contre cette manie stupide que le détective avait de vouloir étudier les lieux seul. Le dernier ferma la porte derrière lui.

Holmes regarda Watson et Lestrade, son pouce posé sur ses lèvres. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Après quelques secondes, il regarda autour de lui, interloqué. Il soupira bruyamment et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

"Hé bien Gabriel, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans le couloir?" Beugla t-il en passant sa tête dans celui-ci.

"Je..." Bredouilla le garçon. "Vous voulez que vienne?"

"Vouloir n'est pas le mot." Grogna Holmes alors que le journaliste rejoignait le groupe un sourire béat fiché sur les lèvres.

"Bien... maintenant que nous sommes au complet..." Holmes se tourna vers Lestrade et, contre toutes attentes, se mit à lui hurler dessus. "Combien de fois vous ais-je dit et répété que je ne voulais pas que les primates attardés vous servant d'agents viennent piétiner la scène de crime?!"

"Il faut bien que je mène mon enquête Holmes, vous n'êtes pas seul sur cette affaire."

"Et comment suis-je sensé travailler si mes indices sont écrasés, voir totalement détruit? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué comme règle à respecter non?!"

"Holmes calmez vous." Tenta Watson.

"L'incompétence me hérisse le poil Watson. Et celle de Lestrade d'autant plus! Car il est au courant!"

Lestrade ne tenta même pas de répondre et se contenta d'ignorer le détective, le temps que celui ci se calme.

"Bien Holmes, maintenant que vous avez... mis au courant Lestrade de votre ressentit, pourriez-vous nous en dire plus sur notre tueur?"

"Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire grand chose de plus Watson."

"Comment cela?"

Holmes commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, observant autour de lui.

"Nous avons affaire à un homme, de grande taille, maigre, ses cheveux sont coupés courts et bruns, mais contrairement à ce que j'avais avancé précédemment, il n'est pas fort, au contraire même."

"Et comment pouvez-vous en être sur Holmes?"

"Le thé Watson. Le service comporte deux tasses -aucune ne porte de rouge à lèvre sur le bord, il ne prenait donc pas le thé avec une femme- et aucune d'entre elles n'a étaient terminées. J'en conclu donc que l'invité de Monsieur Edouard n'est autre que son meurtrier. On peut aussi en conclure que l'homme en question n'a rien de menaçant, et doit être de bonne famille pour pouvoir prétendre prendre le thé avec un homme de la classe de Monsieur Edouard. Je suis prêt à parier Watson que le thé ici présent à été drogué. C'est pour cela que notre victime ne c'est pas défendue, et c'est aussi pour cela que je peux conclure que notre meurtrier n'est pas particulièrement musclé. J'avais déjà émis cette hypothèse à la morgue. Vous avez judicieusement remarqué que malgré ses multiples blessures le religieux n'a opposé aucune résistance. Là encore, il avait été drogué, c'est évident. Maintenant Watson, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour m'aider à trouver qu'elle drogue à bien pu être utilisée. Lestrade, puis-je partir avec le thé?"

"Je suppose que oui Holmes, je ne vois pas ce que nous en aurions fait de toute manière."

"Le boire?" Ricana Gabriel. Lestrade se contenta de râler dans sa moustache.

"Et pour les cheveux Holmes?" Lança Watson, un sourire en coin en observant les deux hommes se comportant comme chien et chat.

Le détective fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit mouchoir qu'il déplia. Il tendit sa loupe à son acolyte qui observa le contenu en faisant la moue. Il tendit l'instrument à Gabriel qui répéta l'opération, suivit de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

"Ce sont des cheveux Holmes, mais comment pouvez-vous être sur qu'ils appartiennent au meurtrier?"

"C'est simple, ils étaient incrustés dans le sang séché qui se trouve sur le mur. La seule personne susceptible d'avoir pu laisser des cheveux dans du sang assez frai pour que ceux ci s'y incrustent, est le tueur."

"Est pourquoi ne viendraient-ils pas de la tête de notre victime?"

"Monsieur Edouard est blond et ces cheveux sont bruns Gabriel, c'est l'évidence même."

Le journaliste s'empourpra légèrement et fit mine de s'intéresser à ses notes, tournant le dos au détective.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sous le signe de l'interrogatoire. La pauvre madame Brent du répondre à une myriade de question posée par Holmes. Celui ci tournait en rond dans la salle, une main de le dos, l'autre portant à sa bouche cigarettes sur cigarettes. La vieille femme lui raconta le déroulement de l'après-midi, lui détaillant au mieux ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais une fois de plus, elle ne put les éclairer sur le physique de l'agresseur.

"Il portait une écharpe, celle ci recouvrait son visage." Décrit-elle, triturant un mouchoir entre ses doigts. "Et il portait son chapeau, un feutre, tellement en avant que je n'ai même pas pu voir ses yeux. Je m'excuse Monsieur Holmes, si j'avais su... il a refusé quand je lui ai proposé de prendre son chapeau, mais c'est lui qui m'a demandé de faire du thé."

Watson, Lestrade et Gabriel tentaient de s'occuper chacun à leur manière. Gabriel avait passé plusieurs heures à lire le récit écrit au mur, prenant consciencieusement des notes. Le récit mentionnait une fois de plus le grand détective, durant une phrase seulement, mais il était bien présent.

_"Monsieur Holmes observa le cadavre avec attention."_

Voilà la phrase qui clôturait une fois de plus le récit. Monsieur Holmes, souligna le garçon dans son carnet. Il secoua la tête, reculant de quelques pas et se cogna contre le docteur Watson. Ce dernier observait le cadavre sous toutes les coutures. Jusqu'alors ses investigations c'étaient révélées infructueuses et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait de toutes manières. Enfin, le détective refit son apparition, assez content de lui. Il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il rencontra et alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il la porta à sa bouche et souffla un nuage de fumée assez conséquent. Lestrade ayant assisté l'homme toute l'après-midi fit ensuite son entrée et rejoint Watson en face du détective.

"Hé bien Lestrade... je suis sur que vous êtes impatient de nous faire part de votre théorie."

"Je dois vous avouez que pour le moment je ne peux m'avancer que sur le déroulement de l'assassinat. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée du mobile... si nous n'avions pas eu l'affaire du père Stocks avant tout cela, j'aurais pu avancer quelques hypothèses, mais là je dois vous avouez..."

"Voyons Lestrade, ce n'est pas bien grave." Ricana Holmes en se grattant le menton du bout du pouce. "Expliquez donc à nos camarades ce qui c'est passé cette après-midi."

"Madame Brent à ouvert la porte à un homme vers les 14h30, celui ci à demandé à voir Monsieur Edouard, sous prétexte qu'il avait des choses importantes à lui dire. Elle sait simplement qu'ils voulaient lui parler de son bar et, plus précisément, des employés de ce dernier. Lorsque Monsieur Edouard a reçu notre suspect, ce dernier à demandé à Madame Brent si elle pouvait lui préparer un thé, car il avait marché longtemps et qu'il voulait se réchauffer. Monsieur Edouard accepta volontiers d'en boire un lui aussi. Elle n'a rien entendu, hors mi peut-être des bruits de chaises, mais rien laissant supposer qu'il pu y avoir lutte. Mais si nous prenons en compte le fait que la victime à été droguée, ce n'a rien d'étonnant. Je suppose donc qu'ils ont discuté et que notre suspect à mis en colère Monsieur Edouard, comment? Je n'en sais rien. Peut être était-il au courant d'une quelconque activité frauduleuse... Enfin bref, Monsieur Edouard c'est levé, à renversé sa chaise et..." Il se stoppa et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Holmes, celui ci l'écoutait, les yeux fermés. "Et je suppose qu'il c'est écroulé, s'il y avait eu lutte, il y aurait eu bien plus de dégâts."

"Brillant, c'est brillant Lestrade!" S'exclama Holmes une fois le récit du policier terminé. Ce dernier porta une de ses mains à sa veste et bomba fièrement le torse.

"Néanmoins, vous auriez pu être bien plus précis. Nous savons qu'il venait ici pour lui parler de ses employés. Nous pouvons alors nous lancer dans de multiples hypothèses, j'en vois actuellement six dont voici ma préférée. Nous savons que notre homme déteste l'injustice et le fait que l'on s'en prenne au plus faible. Peut être Monsieur Edouard ne se comportait-il pas admirablement bien avec ses employés... et si je devais viser les plus faibles, j'aurais tendance à penser aux femmes. Les abusait-il? Les maltraitait-ils? Du chantage? Ca je n'en sais rien."

"Pourquoi pensez vous tout de suite aux femmes?" S'insurgea Gabriel qui s'était tu jusque là. "Il serait plus vraisemblable de penser aux jeunes employés. Après tout le père Stocks s'en prenait à des enfants!"

"Les deux hypothèses se valent... Il faut l'avouer."

"Hé bien! Partons sur ces deux hypothèses alors." Souffla Holmes en même temps qu'un rond de fumé. "Et au sujet des contacts Londonien de notre victime? Que savons nous? Rien! Hé bien voilà qui nous avance. Gabriel, vous avez peut être la encore une hypothèse qui vaut son pesant d'or? Non, hé bien. Voilà qui m'étonne."

"J'ai comme le sentiment qu'il est vexé" Ricana Watson en se penchant vers Lestrade.

"Au lieu de vous moquez de moi Watson, vous pourriez peut être jeter un coup d'oeil à l'agenda et aux livres des comptes qui se trouvent un peu partout dans cette pièce. Ce sera beaucoup plus productif! Moi, je m'en vais écrire quelque lettres, je pense que mes contacts New-Yorkais pourrons nous être utiles."

Watson s'installa au bureau la mine boudeuse et regarda son camarade détective sortir de la pièce aussi droit qu'un piquet. Ensuite, il se plongea dans la lecture longue et fastidieuse des notes de feu Monsieur Edouards. Notes qui allaient s'avérer difficiles à déchiffrer, puisque le propriété du bar écrivait aussi bien qu'un médecin pressé. Heureusement l'homme était lui même du corps médical et il avait donc une grande expérience dans ce domaine. Gabriel resta un instant dans la pièce, les yeux rivés sur son carnet. Il jeta un regard vers la porte et fini par sortir, presque en courant. Action qui fit relever la tête du docteur.

"Monsieur Holmes!"

La voix de Gabriel venait de résonner dans le couloir et, intrigué, Watson quitta le bureau pour rejoindre Lestrade. Gabriel avait rattrapé Holmes et marchait face à lui, tournant le dos à l'escalier. Il semblait exposer au détective une théorie fumeuse. Ce dernier l'écoutait sans conviction, les pensés occupées par bien d'autres choses.

"Gabriel. Attention aux marches." Finit-il néanmoins par lancer.

"Non, mais je sais parfaitement où se trouve l'escalier. J'ai encore le temps de faire trois pas avant de to... ha!"

Le journaliste se mit à battre des bras comme un oiseau prenant son envol, un pied dans le vide, l'autre reposant en équilibre précaire sur le bord de la première marche. Le détective soupira en attrapant le garçon par le col de sa chemise, le tirant d'un coup sec afin de lui éviter une chute malencontreuse. Un instant les deux hommes restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, Holmes tenant toujours le garçon par la chemise, ce dernier gardant ses bras écartés de son corps dans une position des plus étranges. Holmes fini par lâcher le tissu et se mit à rire en passant à côté du journaliste qui virait lentement au rouge tomate.

"Hé bien, je suis rassuré de voir que vous n'êtes pas si observateur que ça!" Lança le détective en continuant son chemin.

"Je n'ai pas d'yeux derrière la tête!" S'écria Gabriel reprenant soudain vie.

"Et c'est une erreur!"

Leurs voix furent ensuite étouffées par la porte d'entrée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

"Hé bien." Commenta Lestrade alors que Watson s'était arrêté en chemin pour observer la scène. "J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ne l'apprécie pas."  
"Qui?"

"Holmes, au fond il l'aime bien ce petit."

"Ca ne fait aucun doute Lestrade."

"Je comprends pas trop pourquoi il l'apprécie." Grogna soudain l'inspecteur, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

"Ho, allons. Il tente de trouver une place dans notre groupe, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir de vous chahuter mon cher."  
"Et vous n'avez peur qu'il vous pique votre place d'ami et associé?" Lança le grand inspecteur, coulant un regard malicieux vers le docteur.

Ce dernier sembla considérer la question l'espace d'un instant, portant une main à son menton. Puis reprenant son chemin vers sa pénible besogne, il se contenta de rire en coeur avec Lestrade.


	7. Une attente infernale

**Chapitre 7:**

**Une attente infernale**

[_Holmes était déjà rentré quand je retournais enfin du 221b Baker Street. La lumière de notre petit salon traversait les rideaux fermés éclairant la rue alors que je descendait du cab. Gabriel ne semblait pas l'accompagner, sa haute silhouette se découpant seule à travers les carreaux. Je passais le porte, harassé, ayant le dos et les jambes douloureuses d'être resté assit une bonne partie de la nuit derrière le bureau d'un cadavre. Cadavre que l'on avait emporté il y avait quelques heures seulement. Je rejoignais Holmes que je retrouvais debout devant la fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos. Dans sa main droite il tenait fermement sa pire allumée alors que dans l'autre se trouvait un carnet qu'il maintenait ouvert avec son pouce. Il ne sembla même pas m'entendre lorsque je pénétrais la pièce en râlant, retirant mon manteau avant de m'affaler dans notre sofa , face au feu. J'attirais son attention en me raclant bruyamment la gorge. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, semblant reprendre conscience._

_"Hé bien Watson." Lâcha t-il en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil. "Vous rentrez bien tard."_

_"J'ai épluché l'ensemble des papiers présent dans le bureau de notre homme Holmes. Cela ne fut pas simple, vous pouvez me croire. Je pense que vous me devez un merci... et un petit déjeuner." Ajoutais-je me souvenant avec amertume que j'avais du sauter le diner. _

_S'en suivit un silence durant lequel je m'allumais une cigarette bien méritée._

_"Quelle heure est-il?" Finit-il par me demander._

_"Il doit être environs quatre heures."_

_"Que pouvez-vous m'apprendre de plus que je ne sache déjà?" Me lança t-il du tac au tac._

_"Je dois vous avouez Holmes que les comptes de Monsieur Edouard ne sont pas d'une grande utilité. La plus part des transactions concernent un certain UAA. Je ne pense pas trop m'avancer en disant qu'il s'agit de son bar "Un Air d'Angleterre", U.A.A." Répétais-je en détachant chaques lettres. "Ensuite, il n'y a aucun nom, toujours des initiales: AH, SB, TL... etc. Enfin bref, je dois avouer qu'il n'y a rien de bien suspect là dedans. En venant sur Londres il avait rendez vous avec SB et JH. Il leur a versé une grosse somme d'argent... voilà, c'est tout. Ha si! Il les avait déjà rencontré auparavant, deux fois, toujours à Londres."_

_"Où donc?"_

_"Je ne sais pas, il n'y a aucune information là dessus."_

_"Et dans son agenda?"_

_"Il ne date pas de leur première rencontre, il y a juste marqué "EH" au date qui concerne leur rendez-vous. Mais je ne vois pas ce que cela peut signifier, peut-être faut-il regarder les bars et les hotels qui pourrait avoir ces deux lettres comme initiales. Il fait mention de cet "EH" un peu partout dans son agenda d'ailleurs."_

_"Endroit Habituel." Me dit simplement Holmes en regardant vers l'âtre._

_Je restais un moment silencieux un peu vexé de n'avoir pas trouvé la solution moi même. Alors qu'Holmes tirait sur sa pipe, je reprenais._

_"Enfin bref, cela ne m'a rien apprit de bien intéressant, du moins à mon sens. Et de votre côté, avez-vous fait meilleur récolte?"_

_Holmes se racla la gorge et détourna soudain les yeux. L'espace d'un instant je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et ce d'autant plus quand il marmonna._

_"Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire tout ce que je voulais. J'ai eu un léger contre temps."_

_Aussitôt il se leva pour arpenter la pièce._

_"Et quoi donc?"_

_"Hé bien disons que Gabriel est du genre dissipé et que je préfère cent fois plus faire mes recherches à vos côtés."_

_"Vous êtes resté avec Gabriel le temps de vos investigations?!"_

_"Disons que comme ça je n'ai pas à lui faire un résumé. Hello! qu'est-ce donc que cela?" Dit-il alors qu'il s'était penché sur mes notes, sautant du coq à l'âne._

_"C'était dans les marges de son agenda écrit au crayon de papier à la page de... hé bien, aujourd'hui même: SA 9h03. Par contre là, je dois avouer que je ne vois pas du tout ce que cela signifie."_

_"C'est un horaire, de toute évidence. Mais pourquoi? Un rendez-vous? Un bateau? Un train? SA, des initiales peut-être... Un rendez-vous avec un certain SA? Pourquoi l'avoir marqué dans la marge? On a du le noter rapidement, voilà pourquoi. Un renseignement attrapé au vol peut-être? Le crayon de papier va dans ce sens. Je pense que la famille pourra nous aider. Si nous allions leur rendre une petite visite!" Lança t-il attrapant son chapeau et son manteau._

_"Holmes! Il est quatre heures du matin!" Lui rappelais-je avec précipitation. Un peu plus et il passait la porte._

_"Ho... hé bien je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous coucher alors." Murmura-t-il en reposant ses affaires._

_Alors que je finissais de me préparer mon ami refit son apparition. Il m'apprit qu'il avait envoyé ce matin plusieurs télégrammes à divers contacts qu'il avait sur New-York et qu'il attendait maintenant leurs réponses. Ils nous en apprendraient ainsi un peu plus sur le bar d'Edouards. Nous sortîmes ensuite tous deux pour prendre un cab direction le domicile familiale de ce dernier. Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur les lieux, une grande blonde à l'air pincé et au nez pointu nous attendait sur le pas de la porte._

_"Monsieur Holmes?!" Demanda-t-elle, gardant les mains jointes sur les plis de sa robe._

_"Moi même et voici..."_

_"Le docteur Watson." Fini notre hôte avant d'entrer dans la demeure, faisant claquer ses talons sur le parquet ciré. _

_Je jetais un coup d'oeil amusé à mon camarade qui lui ne semblait pas du tout trouver cela drôle. Il la suivit, un air boudeur sur le visage, alors qu'elle nous menait à un petit salon joliment décoré. Nous primes place dans d'agréables fauteuils en face d'une petite table ronde sur laquelle trônait non seulement un napperon de dentelle, mais aussi une petit plateau d'argent supportant des gâteaux à la crème. Lorsque la petite bonne fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte avec des boissons qui nous étaient destinées Holmes la renvoya sans autre forme de procès, sans même penser à me demander mon avis. Il joint ensuite ses mains, croisant sa jambe gauche par dessus la droite, et de ses yeux perçants se mit à observer notre hôtesse en silence._

_"Il vous ressemblait énormément." Fini-t-il par conclure._

_"On ne cesse de me le répéter." Lâcha cette dernière lascivement avant de poursuivre. "J'ai bien reçu votre lettre, vous me demandiez de vous accueillir ce matin pour me poser quelques questions et non pour me dire ce genre de banalités. Alors je vous en prie, posez toutes les questions qui vous viennes à l'esprit. Puis partez."_

_"Ma lettre stipulée que je voulais vous posez des questions à vous et à votre fille. Je ne la vois pas."_

_"Elle est bien trop épleurée pour se prêter à de tels jeux avec un détective amateur. Elle se repose actuellement."_

_"Faites là venir je vous prie. C'est pour le bien de l'enquête."_

_La femme au chignon blond serré se pencha en avant. "Si mes plus vieilles connaissances ne peuvent pas me faire plier lorsque je ne veux pas faire quelque chose, ce n'est pas un inconnu fraîchement débarqué dans mon salon qui va y arriver. Si vous voulez voir ma fille il vous faudra revenir plus tard lorsqu'elle sera disposée à vous recevoir. Et encore, je ne suis pas sure de vous accorder le droit de vous entretenir avec elle temps qu'elle n'ira pas mieux. La mort de son frère la totalement bouleversée. Il ne me reste plus qu'une enfant Monsieur, et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur par votre faute. Ou celle d'un autre."_

_"La mort de votre fils ne semble pas vous avoir affecté."_

_"Pour qui me prenez vous? Bien sur qu'elle m'a affecté. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de me morfondre alors que j'ai une maison à faire tourner et un bal ce soir. La vie continue malgré tout. Je n'ai pas envi de pleurer dans ma chambre plusieurs mois durant. Cela n'est pas dans mon caractère."_

_Je levais un sourcil face à ses paroles incongrues. C'était là une réaction pour le moins étrange mais surtout je me souvenais que je n'avais moi même pas rendu visite à ma propre femme depuis plusieurs jours. Je rougis légèrement dans mon fauteuil et décidé d'aller la voir dans la journée si Holmes me le permettait ou bien dans la soirée. Le détective était resté un instant silencieux, puis, il avait sortit un carnet en murmurant un "soit" résigné._

_"Bien, que savez vous du commerce de votre fils?"_

_"Je sais juste qu'il marche bien. Il restait très discret sur ce sujet. Il n'aimait pas vraiment se vanter de la réussite de son commerce. Je l'avais bien éduqué messieurs. Il avait racheté ce petit bar sans prétention dans le but de se faire un peu d'argent et d'avoir un endroit ou dormir -un appartement était en vente avec le bar- et puis il a eu de plus en plus de clients, le quartier est devenu meilleur et les choses ont suivi leur cours comme il se devait."_

_"Pourriez vous nous dire si ces initiales vous disent quelque chose?" Demanda mon ami en tendant un son carnet à la femme, celui ci était ouvert sur une liste de lettres. _

_La femme y jeta un bref coup d'oeil, fit la mou et accepta d'y regarder à deux fois. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à observer les lettres sans dire mots. Puis elle rendit son carnet à Holmes._

_"JF doit être Jhon Fernand son associé New-Yorkais. Je n'étais pas très au courant de qui était ses partenaires, je vous l'ai dit, il était plutôt discret sur son commerce. Bien qu'une fois..._

_Une fois deux hommes sont venus ici alors qu'il s'était absenté pour une raison quelconque. J'ai eu l'occasion de prendre le thé avec eux en l'attendant. Ma fille était là aussi, un de ces messieurs lui a fait forte impression d'ailleurs. Ils étaient peu bavard, mais fort aimables. Propre sur eux."_

_"Vous rappelez vous de leurs noms? De leurs physiques?"_

_"Cela date messieurs! Je n'ai plus la mémoire d'une jeune fille. Le premier était un petit brun avec un moustache assez ridicule, il faut l'avouer. Un peu rondouillard, une face de rat, mais son physique ingrat ne l'empêchait pas d'être fortement bien élevé. Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. Ha! Si! Il était brun. Le second un beau grand brun, lui aussi, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Tout en élégance. Une carrure et une prestance messieurs, j'étais fière de la savoir dans les contacts de mon fils."_

_"Et vous ne vous souvenez d'aucun nom?" Insista Holmes._

_"Le second avait un nom assez simple. Mais impossible de le retrouver."_

_"Stanley Bradford" Lâcha un petite voix alors qu'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux tressés apparaissait dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_Je pus lire aussitôt une vive agitation sur le visage de mon camarade qui bondit presque de son siège pour se diriger vers la porte sans prendre le soin de saluer nos hôtes. Je l'excusais et le rattrapais juste à temps pour monter à sa suite dans le cab qu'il venait de héler. Sans grande surprise je nous vis nous diriger vers l'hôtel "Le Saint-François". A peine notre voiture fut elle arrêtée que mon ami sautait à terre et entrait en trombe dans le bâtiment. Je le suivais sans me hâter. Lorsque je passais la porte il était en pleine discussion avec le gérant, le ton montait entre les deux hommes, si bien que j'accélérais le pas. Mais je ne pus même pas atteindre le comptoir car déjà mon camarade fouettait l'air de la main et s'élançait dans les escaliers, sous les beuglements du gérant qui sauta à sa suite. Attirée par le bruit la femme du tenancier fit son apparition. Elle me questionna et je lui répondais que je n'en savais pas plus qu'elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je m'élançais à mon tour dans les escaliers. Mais je n'eus pas à faire beaucoup d'effort pour monter les marches car déjà Holmes revenait._

_"Je vous avais bien dit qu'il n'était plus dans sa chambre. Vous pourriez tout de même me croire sur parole." Lui lança le gérant qui descendait derrière lui, encore rouge de colère._

_"Je n'ai jamais mis votre parole en doute!" Lui répondit Holmes sur le même ton. "Je voulais, je vous le répète, visiter la chambre. Que vous avez impeccablement nettoyé bien sur!"_

_"Excusez moi de tenir mon commerce!"_

_Holmes passa devant moi sans me voir, salua la femme de son nouvel ami continuant son chemin vers la porte._

_"Je vais finir par croire que vous avez quelque chose à cacher!" Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe en passant devant la dame. Celle-ci paru soudain indignée et elle l'arrêta d'un sifflement aigu qu'elle émit entre ses dents. Elle le regarda avec le regard noir que les femmes prenaient quand quelque chose ne leur avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, plus._

_"Écoutez Monsieur Holmes. Nous n'avons pas choisi d'être le théâtre d'un crime, nous n'y sommes pour rien et je ne vous laisserais pas insulter ma famille avec vos insinuations douteuses."_

_Holmes s'était tourné vers elle un peu décontenancé. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle lui intima l'ordre de se taire d'un mouvement de la main._

_"J'ai, moi, et personne d'autre, nettoyé la chambre de notre client qui est parti ce matin même pour rentrer à New-York. Sans que personne ne m'en donne l'ordre!" Continua t-elle. "Alors si vous devez passer vos nerfs sur quelqu'un Monsieur Holmes, est bien je vous en prie, je suis toute ouïe! Je ne vais pas arrêter de vivre parce qu'une personne est morte dans l'une des pièces de cet établissement! Je vis et les autres clients aussi! Et je peux vous assurez qu'ils exigent une chambre propre et bien rangée!"_

_Là dessus elle remit son chignon en place et elle tourna les talons, prenant son mari par le bras. Elle tira sur ce même bras pour que l'homme la suive et ils disparurent derrière la porte qui menait au petit restaurant. Holmes resta sur place un instant, la bouche toujours ouverte. Il fronça le nez, croisa les bras sous mon air amusé._

_"Bref." Bredouilla t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je l'entendis ensuite grommeler à la manière d'un vieillard. D'un geste de la main il me fit signe de le suivre. Nous sortîmes ensemble de l'établissement et dehors une pluie fine commençait à tomber. _

_Dans le cab le silence était de mise. Holmes s'était plongé dans ses notes, divers autres documents étaient posés sur ses genoux. Pour ma part je regardais le paysage défilé bien que je commençais à connaître Londres comme ma poche. Encore amusé par le savon que mon ami venait de se prendre je souriais bêtement. Soudain Holmes s'anima à mes côtés poussa un de ses petits cris qui signifiait qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose. Je décrochais donc mon regard du décor qui défilait et je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il levait devant son visage l'un des papiers qui se trouvaient sur ses jambes. Il tapa dedans avec la main en répétant ce "haha!" qui m'avait tiré de mes rêveries. _

_"Hé bien quoi Holmes?"_

_"SA, vous savez ce qu'il y avait marqué au crayon de papier dans la marge de l'agenda d'Edouard. Hé bien je crois avoir trouvé de quoi il s'agit." Dit-il en me tendant le prospectus. Il s'agissait d'un horaire de bateau partant de..._

_" Southampton!" M'écriais-je en me tapant de la main le front. "Mais bien sur."_

_"Regardez les départs pour aujourd'hui."_

_Je m'exécutais, suivant du doigt les lignes. Je poussais à mon tour un petit glapissement. "9h03! Tout concorde! Bravo Holmes!"_

_Et alors que je lui donnais une petite tape dans le dos le cab s'arrêtait devant le 221b baker street où nous attendais une tête connue.]_

"Hé bien tout de même!" Lança Gabriel, assit sur le perron du 221b Baker Street. Il essuya ses affaires du revers de la main en se dirigeant vers ses deux compagnons. "J'ai comme le sentiment que j'ai encore raté beaucoup de chose". Lança t-il devant la mine réjoui des deux acolytes.

Watson l'invita à entrer tout en lui serrant la main alors qu'Holmes se contentait d'un mouvement de tête dans sa direction. Les manteaux quittaient les trois hommes allèrent se réchauffer prêt du feu que madame Hudson avait ravivé dans la matinée. Le journaliste fut mis au courant de la nouvelle avancée de l'enquête. De toute évidence il fallait maintenant se tourner vers New York conclu t-il des événements récents. Holmes avait là-bas un contact travaillant dans la police: Wilson Hargreave. Il avait déjà fait appel à lui lors de l'affaire des hommes dansants. Ainsi il s'empressa de lui envoyer un nouveau télégramme pour lui demander divers renseignement sur le cadavre mais surtout sur celui qui était désormais le suspect principal: l'homme qu'ils avaient croisé dans les escaliers du Saint-François, l'associé de Monsieur Edouard: Stanley Bradford. Mais désormais il ne leur restait plus grand chose à faire à par attendre. Chose qui semblait mettre à mal aussi bien Holmes que Gabriel.

Bien que désormais les deux hommes arrivaient à être dans la même pièce sans s'écharper, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se chamailler sur des détails anodins. Watson mettait cela sur le compte de leur énervement croissant. En effet cela faisait trois jours entiers que le message du détective était parti pour New-York... et aucune réponse ne leur était encore parvenue. Le médecin avait pour sa part prit le temps de rendre visite à sa femme laissant l'espace d'une journée ses deux camarades seuls dans l'appartement. A son retour il prit la décision de ne plus jamais laisser Holmes et Gabriel seuls ensemble. Madame Hudson l'avait accueillit semblant au bord de la dépression nerveuse, tenant entre ses bras un monticule de papiers journaux froissés. Et lorsqu'un "boum" sonore se fit entendre venant de l'étage elle soupira si fort que Watson ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

"Ils vous ont mené la vie dure?"

"Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis heureuse de vous voir revenir docteur." Dit-elle simplement en disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Le docteur grimpa les marches en riant, rire qui disparu aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte du petit salon. La pièce n'avait jamais été aussi en désordre, et dieu sait pourtant qu'Holmes pouvait se laisser aller quand il le voulait. Le sol était tapissait de feuilles, un tiroir trainait prêt des pieds de la table et le fauteuil de Holmes était renversé. L'espace d'un instant Watson craint le pire: en étaient-ils venu au main? Mais la voix du journaliste lui fit tourner la tête.

"Haha! Je vous l'avez bien dit! Mon article date du 16 avril et non du 15!" Cracha t-il l'air triomphant.

Il était debout sur le divan, un pied posé sur le dossier en bras de chemise. Celle-ci pendait lamentablement, bien trop grande pour son gabarit. Il tenait dans ses mains un journal à moitié déchiré ainsi qu'une pipe non allumé qu'il pointa en direction de la chambre d'Holmes. Ce dernier en sortit, tenant quant à lui une cigarette bien fumante et un de ses carnets.

"Et moi je lis ici, dans mes propres notes, qui son exactes, que le meurtre a eu lieu de 15. Vous pouvez lire, il n'y a ni rature ni erreur!" Sourire victorieux du détective. "Watson vous êtes rentré! Comment va votre femme?"

Gabriel sauta à terre, jetant au loin le journal, avant d'arracher les notes des mains du détective en grognant.

"Mais que c'est-il passé ici?" S'étonna le nouvel arrivant se penchant pour ramasser des papiers qui trainaient à ses pieds.

"Rien de grave, je prouvais à notre cher ami, un peu trop sur de lui, qui lui arrivait de faire des erreurs dans ses articles. Et il c'est fait une joie de me démontrer le contraire." Un sourire se peint sur le visage d'Holmes alors que Gabriel râlait en arrière plan.

Mais ils furent coupé dans leur conversation par une Hudson énervée qui entra dans la pièce comme un ouragan. Elle colla contre le torse d'Holmes une lettre avant de se mettre à ramasser les vestiges de journaux qui jonchaient l'endroit, le tout en marmonnant qu'elle allait finir par augmenter le loyer si le gamin continuait à vivre ici. Le détective s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe portant le cachet de la ville de New-York, mais plutôt que de pousser un cri triomphal il prit la même expression que la logeuse.

"Mauvaises nouvelles?" Demanda le journaliste qui renfilait son veston.

"Aucune nouvelle serait plus exact..." Marmonna le détective en tendant le télégramme à Watson qui le parcouru à son tour la mine déconfite.

"Ne connaissons pas d'air d'angleterre. Te tiendrais au courant. SB sous surveillance. Aucune activité suspect." Lu t-il à voix haute. "Comment ça ne connaissons pas d'air d'angleterre?"

"C'est pourtant le nom du commerce d'Edouard non?"

"Hé bien de toute évidence Monsieur Edouard était un menteur. Il va falloir attendre maintenant." Lança Holmes, se dirigeant vers le tiroir pour le remettre en place.

Gabriel se racla la gorge.

"Je pense qu'il serait plus productif de se rendre sur place non?" Lança t-il, d'une petite voix que les deux compères ne lui connaissait pas. "Enfin je dis ça hein..." Dit-il précipitamment.


	8. L'inverti

**Chapitre 8**

**L'inverti**

Gabriel attendait, une fois de plus, le duo. Cette fois accoudé à la rambarde d'un bateau, les yeux scrutant la foule. A ses pieds un sac en tissu reposait, semblant prêt à craquer. L'idée qu'il avait lancée, sans vraiment y croire, dans le salon de ses deux camarades, avait fini par prendre corps après deux jours de plus sans nouvelle de Hargreave. Aussitôt une date de départ avait été prévue et les trois hommes s'étaient donné rendez-vous sur le pont d'une des fières embarcations de Southampton, direction New-York. Il leva soudain le bras en l'air pour agiter vigoureusement la main lorsqu'il finit par repérer les deux compères dans la masse. Il s'empara aussitôt de sa valise, excité comme une puce, pour courir dans leur direction. A peine fut-il arrivé à leur niveau qu'il ne put se retenir de faire quelques commentaires assez vifs sur "leur périple" et leur "folle aventure". De toute évidence le garçon n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre avant cela. Et quand il se fut éloigné des deux hommes pour trouver leurs cabines Holmes soupira bruyamment avant de marmonner un

"Il va encore être invivable." à Watson qui ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à rire. Le docteur, lui, n'envisageait pas le voyage de la même manière. Sa mine faussement réjouie ne trompait pas son ami détective, qui lui ne semblait pas plus agité qu'à son habitude. Et pourtant Holmes savait faire preuve d'énervement par moment. Mais pour le moment il semblait plutôt blasé par la perspective d'être bloqué, une semaine entière, avec le journaliste sans avoir d'autre possibilité pour s'échapper que de se jeter à l'eau.

"Vous savez Watson je pense qu'il est encore temps de faire demi tour." Dit-il sans tourner la tête vers son ami.

Le docteur porta une main à sa bouche et sembla réfléchir un moment avant de répondre. "N'allons pas ternir la joie de notre ami Gabriel."

"Comme vous voudrez Watson." Lança Holmes, accélérant le pas.

Le docteur se retrouva seul sur le pont du bateau, s'étant stoppé au milieu des autres passagers. Sans savoir pourquoi il pensait vraiment que ce voyage n'allait apporter que des problèmes. Après tout il était logique de redouter ce qui allait être mis à la surface lorsqu'ils seraient au sein de la Grosse Pomme pourrie. Le Père Stocks n'avait aucun scrupule à maltraiter des enfants et si l'un des aspects de l'enquête avait rapport avec des bambins... il y avait de fortes chances pour que le reste des investigations suive la même voie. Or, le docteur n'acceptait pas le fait que l'on puisse s'en prendre à des êtres si petits et si fragiles. Il lui était d'ailleurs venu à l'esprit l'idée que le meurtrier était peut-être quelqu'un de bien. La pensée fut elle aussi aussitôt rejetée, bien qu'elle resta en dormance dans un coin de sa tête. Il reprit sa marche un nœud au ventre.

Gabriel ne s'était pas calmé en découvrant sa chambre. L'attitude du jeune homme fit s'envoler les craintes du docteur aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Le journaliste se comportait comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet, insistant pour visiter l'ensemble du bateau dès maintenant. Tout cela sous le regard désespéré de Holmes, qui avait fini par battre en retraite dans sa propre cabine.

"Docteur Watson!" L'accueillit le jeune homme, sautillant presque sur place. "Vous avez vu comme les couloirs sont gigantesques?!"

"Après tout nous sommes en première classe Gabriel. A ce sujet..."

"Et quand allons nous partir? Dommage, il va pleuvoir, je n'aurai pas le plaisir d'aller faire un tour sur le pont..."

"Je voulais savoir si..."

"Je dois donner le sentiment de ne jamais avoir voyagé hein?"

Watson soupira, comprenant soudain ce que le détective pouvait parfois ressentir devant le garçon. Il vérifia par un bref silence que cette fois ci c'était bien à lui de prendre la parole, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

"J'aurai voulu savoir si le voyage ne vous avait pas couté trop cher? Holmes et moi jouissons d'une assez bonne situation mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour vous."

"Je vous ai déjà expliqué que mes articles me rapportent une petite cagnotte. De plus j'ai mon héritage. Alors il n'y a aucun problème docteur. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul."

L'attitude du garçon passa soudain du tout au tout. Son sourire jovial s'effaça pour laisser place à un air sévère et légèrement vexé. Son corps se raidit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il salua d'une voix glaciale le docteur avant de claquer la porte de sa cabine au nez de celui-ci. L'homme resta interdit devant le battant de bois foncé, se demandant où il avait commis une erreur quand la porte de Sherlock s'ouvrit au loin. Le grand homme sortit de sa cabine le sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous avez réussi à vous mettre Gabriel à dos? Mais comment avez-vous fait?" Ironisa t-il en avançant vers son ami. "Vous lui avez enfin dit ce que vous pensiez de sa casquette?"

"Je lui ai juste demandé si le voyage ne lui avait pas couté trop cher... je ne pensais pas que... Il a pris la mouche comme ça." Il illustra ses paroles en claquant des doigts.

"Bah ça lui passera aussi vite que ça l'a pris." Rigola Holmes en avançant dans le couloir. Il ajouta plus fort. "Et si nous allions visiter le bateau?"

Aussitôt la cabine du journaliste s'ouvrit à la volée, et le garçon en jaillit comme un diable de sa boite. Il emboita le pas à Holmes, lançant un joyeux "avec plaisir" sous les yeux ébahis de Watson qui s'élança à son tour à leur suite.

Aucun autre événement ne vint secouer le voyage, sauf peut-être le tout dernier soir. L'un des nombreux avantages de voyager avec le grand Sherlock Holmes est d'être invité par les personnes importantes du navire. Et c'est ainsi que lors d'un repas le trio se retrouva à la table du capitaine. Une fois de plus Gabriel semblait au bord de l'extase et, la main en action sur son bloc note, il discutait avec le capitaine. L'homme lui racontait, à grand renfort de gestes, les nombreuses aventures marines qu'il avait pu vivre depuis qu'il avait commencé sur un simple navire marchand pour monter, par la suite, en grade. Le tout ayant une tournure un peu trop spectaculaire pour être exact. Mais le garçon écoutait les histoires avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles, et depuis prés d'une heure il envisageait d'écrire un livre relatant les aventures du capitaine. Watson, lui, se régalait des plats venant de la mer tous plus succulents les uns que les autres, s'émerveillant à chaque fois qu'un nouveau met venait se poser sur la table. C'était aussi ça être l'invité du capitaine. Holmes, bien que plus gourmand qu'à son habitude, n'avait qu'à peine touché à son assiette. Il discutait avec son voisin, un vieil homme rondouillard et moustachu portant avec classe un monocle. La conversation tournait autour des sciences et était un peu trop pointue pour être suivie par les novices alentour. Pour une fois les trois hommes semblaient comblés, tous ensemble, au même moment.

Le repas étant fini, il était temps de faire place aux festivités. Festivités qui avaient d'ailleurs commencé depuis un bon moment. Et si ce genre de choses ne réjouissaient guère le détective d'habitude, il se cala cette fois sur sa chaise, observant une scène bras croisés et sourire aux lèvres. Watson avait adopté la même position et le duo regardait dans la même direction: vers Gabriel. Le garçon avait eu le malheur de se lever, pour se rendre aux toilettes. En un instant une nuée de demoiselles était venue se coller à lui, paillant et gloussant à la moindre de ses paroles. Le garçon, aussi rouge que s'il avait mangé une bassine entière de piments, tentait en vain d'échapper aux jeunes femmes. Mais plus il parlait, plus il attirait leur curiosité, au grand amusement de ses deux amis.

"Pensez-vous que nous devrions aller l'aider?" Fini par lancer Watson.

"Non, il se débrouille très bien tout seul." Ricana Holmes sortant une cigarette de son étui. "Et puis elles ne vont pas le manger."

"Ca, je n'en suis pas sur Holmes."

Une fille avait réussi à l'attirer sur la piste et le pauvre journaliste tentait de trouver un échappatoire du regard. Il jeta un œil du côté du duo mais ceux-ci firent mine de ne même pas l'avoir vu. L'air morose il sembla se résigner à son sort. Mais le sourire du docteur Watson s'effaça soudain et il se mit à toussoter, coulant un regard vers le détective.

"Vous m'avez l'air soucieux Watson."

"Je... Hé bien, depuis quelques temps il m'est venu à l'esprit que... Comment dire... Gabriel pourrait être..."

Il laissa sa voix s'éteindre.

"Être?"

"Un inverti."

Holmes faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée de vin qu'il venait de prendre. Une fois sa toux calmée, il se mit à rire. "Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire penser cela?"

"Quelques petites choses..." Expliqua le docteur. "Depuis que nous sommes sur le bateau il ne cesse d'être poursuivi par un groupe de jeunes filles qui lui font les beaux yeux et lui ne semble s'intéresser qu'au capitaine. Je dois vous avouer qu'à sa place le capitaine me passerait bien au dessus de la tête." Petit silence. "Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire Holmes."

Le détective secoua la tête en souriant. "Je pense qu'il l'admire seulement, un peu comme il m'admire moi. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il nourrit d'autres sentiments à mon égard Watson." Lâcha le détective avec toute la modestie du monde.

"Hé bien à ce sujet Holmes je..."

"Mon collier!"

Le cri coupa net la parole au docteur et une femme pénétra dans la pièce, affolée au plus haut point, prête à défailler. Aussitôt le capitaine se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Elle s'éventa un long moment sous les yeux ébahis des curieux. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent. Mais le sujet principal n'était plus la politique, mais bien l'insécurité qui pouvait régner sur ce bateau. Le capitaine tentait de calmer les esprits, mais surtout essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Néanmoins, totalement choquée, l'invitée n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer clairement, répétant seulement que son collier avait disparu. Soudain, presque tous les regards se tournèrent vers le même homme quand Holmes se leva de manière théâtrale, faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Gabriel qui secoua la tête de manière affirmative. Et ce fut alors le clou de la soirée, un spectacle aussi bien monté qu'une pièce de théâtre professionnelle. Ce qui stupéfia l'assemblée toute entière, le docteur Watson y compris.

Le détective se mit à arpenter la pièce comme il le faisait toujours et quand le silence fut total il lança aussi fort que possible.

"Je pense que la solution est extrêmement simple n'est-ce pas Gabriel?"

"On ne peut pas faire plus simple Monsieur Holmes."

Le garçon, lui, se déplaçait entre les convives. Le ballet des deux hommes étaient aussi stupéfiant à regarder que leur conversation à entendre. Sans s'être concerté une seule fois le duo était exactement sur la même longueur d'onde, semblant savoir comment tout devait se passer. Gabriel se glissa entre deux hommes pour atteindre la pauvre femme qui s'était mise à pleurer. Une fort jolie femme d'ailleurs: un petit nez retroussé, de grands yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds bouclés qui lui tombaient sur la poitrine...

"Comme nous pouvons le voir actuellement, et comme nous avons pu le voir toute la semaine, vous portez de magnifiques bijoux."

En effet la femme arborait une superbe parure composée d'un collier, de plusieurs bracelets et de boucles d'oreilles assorties. L'ensemble était paré de nombreuses pierres précieuses et était, bien sur, en or.

"Et le collier de diamant que vous portiez hier au soir n'est pas passé inaperçu. Magnifique, des plus raffinés." Compléta Holmes.

La femme, bien que sous le choc, paru flattée par cette foule de compliments que les deux hommes lui lançaient. Elle releva la tête, s'essuyant les joues du bout d'un mouchoir. Mais presque aussitôt elle la rebaissa, rouge pivoine, quand Holmes ajouta:

"Notons que vous avez passé la soirée en charmante compagnie."

Et ce fut à Gabriel de continuer. "Deux beaux garçons que vous avez rencontrés sur ce bateau. Suis-je vraiment obligé de dire qu'elle s'est éclipsée avec l'un d'entre eux en début de soirée Monsieur Holmes?"

Le détective se gratta le menton en regardant vers le plafond. "Nous n'avons qu'à stipuler qu'elle s'est absentée Gabriel."

"Vous vous êtes donc "absentée" en début de soirée. Tout comme vos deux courtisans. Nous ne nous lancerons pas dans des ragots hasardeux."

Quelques rires montèrent dans la salle, exclusivement féminins.

"Néanmoins..." Poursuivi Holmes. "Admettons. Je dis bien admettons. Que l'un d'entre eux vous ai occupée... de manières diverses et variées... et dans un endroit autre que votre chambre."

"Comme la sienne, de chambre, par exemple." Nouveaux rires.

"La votre restant vide... pour le reste de la nuit surement... son complice a eu tout le loisir de mettre la main sur votre précieux collier. Que dire de plus Gabriel?"

"Hé bien que nos deux voleurs n'avaient pas prévu une chose!"

"Et laquelle?"

"Que les femmes ont toujours une bonne raison de retourner dans leur chambre, cette question." Cette fois ce fut au tour des hommes de rire quand le journaliste roula des yeux avant de terminer.

"C'est ainsi que vous avez constaté la disparition de votre superbe collier. N'est-ce pas?"

La femme se contenta de secouer la tête de haut en bas. Aussitôt le capitaine envoya des hommes à la recherche des deux voleurs, qui avaient prévu de partir aussi rapidement que possible le lendemain matin, quand la bateau aurait appareillé. C'est à dire bien avant que la femme n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de la disparition de son précieux bijoux. Holmes et Gabriel furent longuement félicités, mais le journaliste n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'apprécier les acclamations car déjà, il était de nouveau accaparé par les demoiselles qui désormais lui vouaient un culte sans nom et n'étaient pas prêtes de le laisser. Et si Holmes était trop occupé à parler avec une foule de personnes, Watson lui, remarqua quelque chose qui le conforta dans une idée bien précise. Car le journaliste ne regardait même pas les filles qui l'entouraient, trop occupé à observer le détective... un léger sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.


	9. Aversion des genres

**Chapitre 9 : Aversion des genres**

La première chose qui frappa Gabriel lorsqu'il posa pied à terre, ce ne fut pas la grandeur des objets qui l'entouraient, ni la masse compacte de badauds et de marins qui grouillait autour de lui, mais la puanteur des lieux. Un mélange de sueur, d'urine et de crasse qui lui prit aussi bien le nez que le palais. D'un geste vif, il vint plaquer sa main sur son visage, tournant la tête vers son épaule gauche. Il toussa sous l'œil amusé de ses camarades qui ne semblaient pas ressentir la même gêne. De concert, ils se déplacèrent au milieu de la foule alors que le journaliste sortait un mouchoir d'une des ses poches pour se le poser sur le nez en grimaçant à nouveau. Une fois ses narines à l'abri, il observa les alentours, cherchant des yeux la personne qu'ils étaient venus retrouver et qui devait les attendre à la sortie des quais : Wilson Hargreave. Enfin, Holmes sembla remarquer quelqu'un et il bifurqua en direction d'un homme assis sur quelques caisses en bois, fumant une cigarette en retrait de la foule.

Wilson Hargreave était un homme que l'on pouvait qualifier de carré. Son torse faisait trois fois la largeur de celui de Holmes et, alors que le détective était déjà grand, il le dépassait de quelques centimètres. Ses muscles étaient aussi développés que cela pouvait être possible et le même mot vint décrire l'Américain dans l'esprit du docteur et du journaliste : bûcheron. Une épaisse barbe blonde recouvrait son menton en angle droit, laissant entrevoir deux fines lèvres. Des petits yeux bleus surplombaient un nez retroussé et disparaissaient parfois sous quelques mèches des cheveux en bataille de l'homme. Holmes le salua avec enthousiasme et ils se serrèrent la main pendant que le détective présentait ses deux camarades au géant. Celui-ci s'empressa de les accueillir d'une poignée de main chaleureuse qui fit grimacer Gabriel quand ses doigts furent écrasés par la puissance de celle-ci.

« Et bien, commença le nouveau membre de l'équipe s'adressant à Gabriel. Si vous trouvez que ça sent mauvais à cette période de l'année, ne venez jamais en plein été, vous risqueriez l'asphyxie ! Il rit en assenant au journaliste une claque dans le dos. Le garçon perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa à Watson, l'air hagard. Alors, par quoi voulez-vous commencer mon cher Holmes ? Questionna l'Américain de sa voix grave.

- Hé bien, Watson et Gabriel vont aller faire du tourisme pendant que vous et moi allons faire le point sur les informations que vous avez recueillies sur notre bon ami monsieur Bradford.

- Mais, s'exclama Watson qui avait ouvert de grands yeux. Nous pourrions être utiles Holmes ! Je pense que nous avons mieux à faire Gabriel et moi que de…

- Watson, je ne vous envoie pas vous amuser, je compte bien sur vous pour faire avancer notre enquête, le coupa Holmes, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Qui de mieux que deux Anglais en vadrouille à New-York pour chercher un endroit afin de boire un verre en pleine nostalgie de leur beau pays.

- Ho je vois…, souffla Gabriel qui n'avait cessé d'écrire depuis que Hargreave l'avait légèrement malmené. Vous comptez sur nous pour mettre la main sur le commerce d'Edouards. Mais… puisqu'il ne semble pas exister… comment…

- S'il n'existe pas d'Air d'Angleterre, le commerce, lui, existe bel et bien. Alors je compte sur vous pour réussir à savoir quel est son nom et son activité. »

Gabriel et Watson échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Holmes, secouant tous deux la tête à l'affirmative.

« Mais avant toutes choses, nous aimerions déposer nos valises à l'hôtel.

- Je me suis comme prévu occupé de votre logement, expliqua le policier, tournant dans une petite rue. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui pouvait vous convenir, alors je vous ai installé chez une vieille connaissance. Vous y serez comme des rois ! Affirma t-il avant d'arborer une mine soucieuse, se tournant vers le détective. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler. Holmes il faut que je vous dise…

- Avez-vous respecté ce que je vous ai demandé au sujet des chambres ? » Le coupa l'Anglais s'allumant à son tour une cigarette. Il intima à Gabriel l'ordre de se taire d'un seul regard alors que le garçon ouvrait la bouche pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Le journaliste haussa les épaules et se remit à observer les alentours.

« J'ai suivi vos instructions à la lettre, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela Holmes. Néanmoins, je dois vous dire quelque chose qui risque de fortement vous déplaire. »

Là-dessus, l'homme se stoppa et soupira bruyamment, fronçant les sourcils. Il gratta le sol du bout de sa chaussure puis se passa une main derrière la nuque, visiblement très embêté. Enfin il fit volte face pour regarder Holmes qui s'était arrêté derrière lui.

« Nous avons du cesser très rapidement de surveiller Bradford. D'autres priorités ont surgi et j'ai du rappeler tous mes hommes. Si bien que… nous n'avons aucune information qui pourrait vous être utile. »

Un silence suivi, durant lequel Holmes sembla tenter de contenir une colère montante. Il tira plusieurs fois sur sa cigarette, retint la fumée quelque temps avant de la relâcher en soupirant. Il porta une main à son front et demanda, d'une voix qu'il maîtrisa avec peine, ce qui avait bien pu être plus important qu'une affaire de meurtre.

« Votre affaire de meurtre Holmes, rectifia le grand blond. Ce qui se passe à Londres ne nous regarde en aucun cas. J'ai gentiment accepté de vous soutenir dans cette enquête mais ce qui se passe dans ma ville est plus important à mes yeux et à ceux de ma hiérarchie. Nous vivons actuellement quelques difficultés avec les Irlandais et cela me prend assez de temps comme ça avec le reste de la criminalité de cette ville pour ne pas m'occuper en plus de ce qui se passe chez vous.

- Et je peux savoir durant combien de temps vous avez suivi notre homme avant d'abandonner vos devoirs ? Demanda Holmes, ne cachant même plus son agacement et son agressivité envers l'homme.

- 2 jours. Pas plus. Puis il y a eu une émeute et…

- Epargnez-moi vos salades Hargreave. Vous êtes assez grand pour prendre vos responsabilités sans vous chercher d'excuses. »

Là-dessus le détective reprit sa marche, passant à côté de son collègue, la mine renfrognée. L'annonce du policier venait contrarier l'ensemble de ses plans et il perdait un temps précieux à cause de tout cela. Alors qu'il croyait partir avec un avantage considérable en ayant déjà tous les renseignements nécessaires pour suivre la piste Bradford, il devait partir de zéro. Gabriel jeta un regard vers Watson qui lui aussi restait figé sur place. Leur séjour tout entier venait de prendre une autre tournure et aucun des deux n'aimait vraiment l'idée de devoir cohabiter avec un Holmes ronchon et énervé. Watson, qui avait bien plus d'expérience dans le domaine que le journaliste, leva les yeux au ciel, de désagréables souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire. Il secoua ensuite la tête, faisant signe aux autres qu'il était temps de se remettre en route pour rattraper le détective qui venait de s'allumer rageusement une nouvelle cigarette sur laquelle il passait ses nerfs.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à leur hôtel, l'humeur de Holmes ne semblait pas s'être améliorée. Au contraire même. Il s'était désormais emmuré dans un silence de plomb et n'avait pas répondu à une seule question, qu'elle vienne de Hargreave – à qui il ne cessait de jeter des regards empreint de haine – ou bien de ses deux compagnons qui avaient fini par arborer l'un comme l'autre une mine anxieuse. Watson et Gabriel avaient ralenti le pas et s'étaient éloignés du duo de tête, avançant dans la même posture, tête baissée et mains dans les poches. Le docteur finit par relever la tête pour voir se profiler le bâtiment où ils allaient passer les jours à venir : un hôtel banal à la devanture engageante et bien entretenue. L'immeuble se dressait sur quatre étages et une porte de bois, peinte en vert, permettait d'atteindre la réception. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent le battant, une petite cloche tinta, attirant l'attention de la gérante.

« Ha ! C'est le petit Hargreave ! S'exclama une femme plutôt forte, souriant à la vue de l'agent de police. Il m'amène mes nouveaux clients ? »

Le policier se contenta de saluer poliment la propriétaire, lui rendant son sourire. La femme avait des cheveux roux épais tenus en chignon et l'on pouvait deviner à son regard qu'elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et à voir la manière respectueuse avec laquelle la masse de muscles qui servait la police New-Yorkaise la regardait, elle avait même réussi à s'attirer le respect des autorités du coin. Ses joues rouges et rebondies montraient deux pommettes bien dessinées qui disparurent en même temps que son sourire. Son air guilleret devint soucieux quand elle vit la mine de ses trois nouveaux pensionnaires.

« Hé bien quoi ? Il y a eu un mort entre les quais et ici ? On m'avait toujours dit que le climat de l'Angleterre ne rendait pas les gens aimables, mais tout de même ! » S exclama-t-elle visiblement agacée de n'avoir toujours pas été saluée par Holmes et son équipe.

Le détective leva les yeux vers la femme et grogna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il tourna le dos à la rouquine, rentrant sa tête entre ses épaules, décidé à fuir la conversation que celle-ci tentait d'instaurer. Heureusement, avant qu'elle n'ait pu relever le comportement du détective, Watson avança vers elle, lui tendant la main et lui souriant le plus aimablement du monde.

« Veillez nous excuser madame ! Nous sommes tous plus ou moins soucieux ces derniers temps !

- Ho mais je comprends bien Monsieur Watson, Wilson m'a expliqué en deux, trois mots que vous veniez ici pour une affaire qui n'a rien de drôle. Mais les soucis ne dispensent pas d'être poli !

- Hé ! Va donc que toute la ville est au courant de notre venue, râla Holmes. Pouvons-nous avoir notre chambre et enfin partir nous rendre utiles, nous ! Il foudroya à nouveau l'Américain du regard.

- Mais avec plaisir, Monsieur Holmes. C'est demandé si gentiment ! Comme vous l'avez expressément éxigé, deux chambres, côte à côte. Voici la 22 pour vous et l'agréable Monsieur Watson et la 21 pour votre ami qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis votre arrivée. »

Elle déposa la clé dans la main de Gabriel qui, jusqu'alors, s'était tenu en retrait. Le garçon observa l'objet quelques instants puis son visage s'assombrit de plus en plus. Il finit par relever la tête, une expression profonde de vexation et de colère passant sur son visage. Il fixa Holmes, serrant le poing autour de la clé que l'on venait de lui remettre. Mais d'un seul coup la colère fut remplacée par une grande tristesse et, au lieu de se mettre à crier, il demanda d'une voix brisée si le docteur et lui pouvait partir pour commencer à enquêter. Sans même lui accorder un regard, le détective lui indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'ils pouvaient disposer, posant son autre main sur son front, visiblement perdu dans ses pensés.

Le journaliste passa la porte et s'engagea dans les rues au hasard suivi de son compère pour la journée. Au fur et à mesure de son errance le jeune homme, semblait osciller entre différents ressentis et finit par s'arrêter dans une petite ruelle pour shooter de rage dans une caisse en bois qui trainait par là. L'objet se brisa sous la violence du coup et rebondit sur le sol pour finir sa course quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, poussant un cri de rage, le journaliste se mit à frapper du poing le mur qui se trouvait à sa droite. Voyant que son ami ne se calmait pas et commençait à saigner Watson l'attrapa au niveau des épaules et le tira en arrière.

« Mais voyons Gabriel ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? S'écria t-il, tentant de maîtriser le garçon qui se débattait. Il finit par se libérer pour se tourner vers le docteur.

- J'en ai assez que Holmes me fasse comprendre à demi-mot que je ne fais absolument pas part entière de toute cette affaire ! Quand je crois enfin avoir trouvé grâce à ses yeux, il faut qu'il me rejette comme une vulgaire loque !

- Mais, enfin… voyons, ce n'est pas du tout le cas…

- Ha oui ? Et alors, comment devrais-je interpréter le fait de me retrouver isolé dans une chambre à part ? Ne lui ai-je pas assez fait comprendre que vous pouviez me faire confiance ? Que j'étais utile ? Intelligent ? Que moi aussi je pouvais faire avancer les choses ? Que dois-je faire d'autre ? Lui apporter le meurtrier sur un plateau d'argent ? Cela je ne peux malheureusement pas le faire !

- Gabriel ! Vous voyez le mal partout ! Holmes n'a jamais eu l'intention de vous évincer de cette affaire en vous donnant une chambre pour vous seul. Voyez plutôt cela comme… comme le fait qu'après tout, nous ne vous connaissons que depuis quelques mois à peine ! Nous ne sommes pas encore assez intime pour partager une cabine ensemble ! N'auriez-vous pas fait la même chose ? »

Le garçon enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, rentrant sa tête entre ses épaules en une parfaite imitation de Holmes quelques instants plus tôt. L'image fit sourire le docteur qui secoua la tête. A force de côtoyer le détective, le garçon se transformait peu à peu en une réplique de celui-ci. Puis, voyant qu'il avait réussi à toucher le côté rationnel de Gabriel et l'avait donc calmé, Watson continua.

« Il ne vous a pas interdit l'accès à notre chambre, en rien il ne vous empêche de venir participer à nos discussions non plus. Lorsque vous serez dans votre propre chambrée se sera uniquement pour dormir. Tout comme nous. Et, à ce que je sache, Holmes n'attrape pas encore les meurtriers en dormant. »

Le journaliste releva la tête, fixant Watson de ses yeux marron, une véritable détresse sur le visage. Mais quand le docteur lui adressa un sourire rassurant le garçon le lui rendit. Sans dire un mot, les deux hommes se remirent en marche en direction des quartiers chics de la ville où ils comptaient bien commencer leurs investigations.

L'hôtel dans lequel s'était installé le trio était des plus classiques. Toutes les chambres se ressemblaient à l'exception du nombre de lits qui trônaient dans la pièce. Une grande armoire de bois clair habillait le mur du fond et une fenêtre offrait une vue sur le quartier. A côté des lits aux draps blancs, des tables de chevet commençaient à crouler sous les différentes notes de Sherlock Holmes, tout comme la table qui avait déjà totalement disparu. D'ailleurs, le docteur Watson, assis dans un confortable fauteuil proche de la fenêtre, se demandait ce que son ami avait bien pu écrire sur toutes ces feuilles car, il fallait l'avouer, jusqu'alors les indices et les informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter étaient des plus maigres. Gabriel et lui se faisaient donc passer pour deux touristes venus en Amérique pour quelques mois et, nostalgiques des habitudes anglaises, qui cherchaient un endroit pour se poser dans l'après-midi.

« D'ailleurs ! Ajoutait alors Gabriel. On a souvent entendu parler du commerce de cet homme, comment déjà ? Il faisait alors mine de réfléchir alors que Watson complétait, mimant un éclair de génie.

- Edouards ! Je crois que c'était cela ! »

Mais rien. Aucune personne de cette ville ne semblait connaitre l'homme et encore moins son bar. Depuis quelques jours ils avaient d'ailleurs décidé d'élargir leur champ de recherche. Jusqu'alors ils s'étaient cantonnés aux quartiers plutôt riches, se basant sur les informations obtenues à Londres : la clientèle d'Edouards était aisée et le quartier ''s'était amélioré''. Après réflexion ils en étaient donc venus à la conclusion que les clients venaient peut-être des quartiers chics mais que le commerce bordait ceux-ci, et que donc l'influence des bons quartiers s'était étendue jusqu'à lui. Mais cela ne les avait pas plus avancés.

Quant-à Holmes, lui aussi était au point mort. Il avait d'abord du retrouver Stanley Bradford aidé des informations que lui avait fourni Hargreave et jusqu'alors l'homme n'était pas sorti du droit chemin une seule fois. Il mangeait souvent avec des clients au restaurant, passait le reste de ses journées chez lui à remplir des papiers – Holmes avait loué une chambre dans l'immeuble d'en face – et semblait entretenir des relations plus qu'amicales avec une jeune blonde. A force de déguisements et de stratagèmes, il avait ainsi pu être sur que Stanley Bradford était un homme d'affaire et surtout il avait écopé d'un magnifique œil au beurre noir quand l'homme avait fini par lui expliquer qu'il en avait assez d'être suivi. La mésaventure du détective avait beaucoup fait rire Hargreave et cela avait déclenché une altercation entre les deux hommes. Si Watson et quelques autres agents du commissariat n'étaient pas intervenus pour retenir leurs compagnons respectifs, ils en seraient venus aux mains.

Ainsi l'humeur de Holmes ne s'était pas arrangée et depuis plusieurs jours maintenant il tournait en rond, reclus dans sa chambre, espérant voir revenir ses deux compères avec une bonne nouvelle. Il avait presque arrêté de s'alimenter et passait plusieurs heures par jour à écrire ou bien à fixer ses notes, de profonds cernes sous les yeux. Gabriel, lui aussi, voyait son humeur se ternir au fur à mesure que les jours passaient. Holmes ne lui adressait la parole que pour le réprimander, ce qui mettait les nerfs du journaliste à rude épreuve, lui-même tentant de tout faire pour redorer son blason aux yeux du détective. Il avait lui aussi perdu l'appétit et écrivait tellement souvent de manière compulsive qu'un jour Watson l'avait trouvé un crayon à la main, le bras droit recouvert d'écriture car il s'était retrouvé à court de papier. Devant le climat de tension qui ne cessait d'augmenter, le docteur avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Déterminé à leur changer les idées, il avait organisé une sortie au restaurant puis une visite de Central Parc durant laquelle ses deux amis avaient interdiction de parler de l'affaire. Néanmoins, la soirée ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Holmes finissait de se préparer, s'apprêtant à enfiler son pantalon lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Aussitôt Gabriel pénétra dans la pièce, ne remarquant même pas la présence du détective. Il se mit à fouiller la chambre alors que Holmes s'était figé sur place. Les yeux de l'homme fixaient le garçon qui venait de disparaitre derrière le fauteuil de la pièce pour en réapparaitre une cravate à la main et le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparut quand il remarqua la présence d'Holmes qui vira aussitôt au rouge pivoine. D'un geste rapide il enfila son pantalon, tournant le dos à Gabriel qui s'était immobilisé. Il finit par s'animer, cachant un léger trouble, et rit nerveusement.

« Vous savez, nous sommes entre homme. » Fit-il remarquer à Holmes qui se tenait toujours de dos pour boutonner son habit.

Holmes ne dit rien alors que Gabriel avançait vers lui dans la pièce. Le détective se raidit lorsqu'il sentit le garçon derrière lui, mais le jeune homme l'ignora et se mit à fouiller sous le lit de Watson. Il en sortit une seconde cravate et se releva pour les juger l'une et l'autre à tour de rôle. Les muscles toujours aussi tendus, le plus vieux des deux fini par se racler bruyamment la gorge.

« J'aimerais finir de m'habiller si vous le voulez bien.

- Faites donc, lui répondit simplement le garçon, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que l'homme voulait dire.

- Sortez ! »

Le journaliste sursauta devant le ton agressif que venait de prendre Holmes. Il le toisa du regard, fronçant les sourcils. Plaçant ses cravates sur son épaule il déclara froidement :

« Je n'aime pas le ton que vous employez avec moi ces derniers temps ! Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait, mais je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de cette manière ! Je ne suis pas un chien, Monsieur Holmes !

- Mais allez vous sortir à la fin ! Hurla presque le détective.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous gène nom de Dieu ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ?

- Mademoiselle maintenant ça suffit ! Sortez ! »

Gabriel se figea de nouveau, sur la défensive. Un silence pesant prit place alors qu'Holmes serrait les poings, tremblant légèrement. Le journaliste balbutia quelque chose puis se mit à rigoler, d'un rire qui sonnait particulièrement faux.

« Mademoiselle ? Vous vous trompez de personne Holmes. Ici, il n'y a que des hommes.

- Ha ! Mais, pour qui me prenez-vous ! Je suis au courant de votre… votre… je le sais depuis que je vous ai vu dans le train. Si Watson et le reste des personnes que vous croisez sont assez dupes pour voir dans vos manières faussement masculines et votre déguisement de pacotille les traits grossiers du sexe fort je ne suis pas de ceux là. Alors, mademoiselle, je vous demanderais de sortir que je finisse de me préparer.

- Arrêtez ! Hurla Gabriel visiblement en colère. Je ne suis pas une femme ! »

Et comme pour appuyer ses mots il empoigna Holmes par l'épaule pour le faire se retourner. Le détective pivota sous la force qu'y mettait Gabriel. Au lieu de se mettre en colère comme le garçon l'espérait, l'homme se mit à rire. Il rit à gorge déployée avant de s'exclamer.

« Et vous croyez me prouver quoi comme ça ? »

Poussant un cri de rage, le journaliste bouscula le détective, l'envoyant contre le mur et le maintint contre celui-ci.

« Je ne suis pas une femme ! » Répéta-t-il, hors de lui.

Holmes attrapa à son tour les épaules du garçon et, pivotant, inversa le rapport de force, plaquant à son tour Gabriel contre le mur. Le captif se mit à se débattre pour se libérer mais le détective renforça sa poigne et fini par l'immobiliser. Ainsi, il le regarda un moment sans dire un mot puis, un sourire aux lèvres, il retira la casquette de Gabriel. Une pluie de cheveux se déversa alors, venant cerner le visage du garçon. Ses cheveux ainsi libérés, le côté féminin de son visage ne faisait plus aucun doute. Gabriel tenta de récupérer sa casquette, bousculant le détective de l'épaule, mais ne réussit qu'à resserrer l'étreinte de l'homme. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant, fixant son agresseur du regard, fronçant les sourcils.

« Hé alors, qu'est-ce que ça prouve, mes cheveux sont longs et ? Des tas d'homme ont les cheveux longs ! Il fixa Holmes d'un air de défi.

- Vous l'aurez voulu… »

Un à un Holmes fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de Gabriel le maintenant immobile avec son autre avant-bras. Puis il ouvrit le vêtement qui révéla un large bandage sur le torse du garçon. Etrangement le journaliste cessa aussitôt de se débattre et fut secoué d'un léger frisson que Holmes tenta d'ignorer. Il se concentra sur son objectif principal : faire admettre la vérité à son camarade qui avait le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« Et vous connaissez beaucoup d'homme avec de la poitrine ? » Lui demanda Holmes d'une voix moqueuse, relâchant son captif.

Gabriel resta penaud, ses yeux balayant le sol, visiblement à la recherche d'une excuse valable pour expliquer la présence de ce bandage. Mais il sembla se résigner et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que Holmes lui avait de nouveau tourné le dos pour enfiler sa propre chemise. Plutôt fier de lui, le détective souriait, le torse bombé. Enfin, il avait réussi à mettre le petit journaliste, qui jusqu'alors avait tenté de lui être supérieur, à terre. Supérieur ? Et comment aurait-il pu ? Rigolant intérieurement il déclara avec dédain :

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirai rien aux autres, mais sortez de ma chambre maintenant. »

Mais le journaliste ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il continuait à fouiller la pièce du regard. Soudain, il releva les yeux vers le détective, déterminé. Quelque chose venait de lui traverser l'esprit et de toute évidence cela lui paraissait être la meilleure des solutions. Le seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour non seulement faire passer sa colère, sa frustration et montrer à Holmes à quel point il pouvait avoir tort. Depuis quelques jours il n'avait qu'une envie : faire cela. Ainsi, il avança vers l'Anglais qui se retourna pour sentir une vive douleur au niveau de sa pommette. Il porta une main à sa joue alors que Gabriel se pliait en deux, son poing serré contre son torse. Il fixa ensuite Holmes, les yeux pleins de flammes et le détective lui rendit ce regard avant de siffler, un filet de sang coulant de la plaie qui s'était formée à l'endroit où le journaliste venait de le frapper.

« Sortez…, articula Holmes, la voix vibrante. Tout-de-suite. »

Cette fois Gabriel ne se fit pas prier et passa devant Holmes avant de franchir la porte de la chambre. Holmes resta un moment interdit, reportant de nouveau sa main au niveau de sa pommette, laissant glisser ses doigts sur l'écorchure, ne sachant s'il était vraiment en colère ou bien simplement déçu.


	10. Une bien tranquille soirée

**Chapitre 9 : Une bien tranquille soirée.**

[_Je me stoppais soudain dans les escaliers, entendant Gabriel jurer dans le couloir. De toute évidence mon jeune ami était hors de lui. Il s'énerva ainsi à voix haute un instant, sans que je ne puisse saisir la moindre parole. J'hésitais à le rejoindre et, lorsque j'entendis une porte claquer, je décidai d'aller me renseigner. Holmes avait encore dû faire des siennes… qu'avait-il bien pu dire à notre petit journaliste pour que ce dernier sorte ainsi de ses gonds ? Espérant pouvoir lui faire entendre raison et passer une agréable soirée en compagnie de mes deux camarades, je m'engageai dans le couloir. Ces deux là étaient insupportables depuis quelques temps et leur mauvaise humeur commençait à déteindre sur ma personne. L'enquête qui stagnait, l'absence totale de loisir et la nostalgie qui me prenait lorsque je pensais à ma femme pesaient lourdement sur ma personne. Néanmoins, ne voulant pas sombrer dans une mélancolie persistante, j'avais décidé de prendre les choses à bras le corps. Notre affaire avancerait nettement plus vite une fois nos estomacs et nos esprits apaisés… ne serait-ce que pour une période aussi courte qu'une soirée. Mais bien sur, Holmes avait encore tout fait pour mettre à mal mes plans et, bien qu'il m'assurât ne jamais le faire consciemment, je commençais à me demander s'il ne prenait pas plaisir à voir ma mine déconfite, à la limite de l'énervement, quand il m'annonçait :_

_« Je pense qu'il va falloir tout annuler. »_

_Je le regardai alors qu'il sortait de notre chambre. Dans un premier temps, l'envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités me prit à la gorge, si fortement que je m'avançais un doigt menaçant tendu devant moi. Cette fois ci, j'étais bien décidé à ne pas me faire avoir. Je m'étais décarcassé pour leur offrir une soirée de repos, il était hors de question de voir Holmes la gâcher pour se replonger aussitôt dans ses notes et ses spéculations. Néanmoins, je fini par remarquer une marque sur son visage qui n'était pas là lorsque je l'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt pour finir de planifier notre sortie. Une égratignure était bien visible sur sa pommette et je m'arrêtai devant celle-ci, étonné._

_« Gabriel vous a frappé ? Demandai-je, imaginant difficilement notre ami levant la main sur Holmes._

_- Ho ? Holmes parut surpris et porta sa main à sa joue. Puis, il rit doucement. Disons que je l'ai bien cherché. Il risque de me faire la tête un bon moment. »_

_Là-dessus, il me sourit et s'engouffra dans notre chambre. Je restais un instant interdit, cherchant à analyser correctement le comportement de mon camarade. Le journaliste venait de le frapper et pourtant il ne semblait pas en colère ? Venait-il de m'annoncer que tout cela était de sa faute ? Je fronçai les sourcils, dubitatif. Le jeune homme n'était pourtant pas du genre violent… mais je me souvenais de sa colère dans la ruelle, lorsqu'il s'était mis à frapper un mur du poing… Holmes avait-il encore laissé supposer qu'il n'avait rien à faire avec nous ? Entrant à mon tour dans la pièce, je trouvais le détective devant la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos._

_« Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Gabriel ? Rien de grave j'espère. »_

_Holmes s'alluma une cigarette avant de me lancer un regard mystérieux. Un sourire passa sur son visage et d'un ton enjoué il me répondit :_

_« Nous avons abordé un sujet qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais soulever. Je vous assure, il s'en remettra avant que vous ayez eu le temps de dire ouf Watson. Bon, je suppose qu'il ne m'adressera pas la parole pour autant… Il lui faut juste le temps de… digérer la conversation. Cela me fera des vacances !»_

_Je m'installais sur mon lit, soucieux. Les paroles de Holmes n'allaient pas pour me rassurer. J'hésitais à poser plus de questions car, il fallait l'avouer, je me doutais du sujet de leur conversation. Et cela me mettait mal à l'aise… d'autant plus que la réaction d'Holmes était à mille lieux de celle à laquelle je m'attendais. Il semblait… content de lui. Et connaissant mon ami comme ma poche, cela ne me disait rien qui vaille. Peut-être se doutait t-il de la chose depuis longtemps et avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée… C'était tout de même étrange qu'il prenne toute l'affaire d'une si bonne manière. Sentant mon visage se durcir, je finis tout de même par déclarer :_

_« J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop brutal avec lui. En même temps, j'avais tenté de vous mettre en garde, vous ne m'avez pas écouté ! Je sais bien ce que vous pensez des gens de son espèce mais… »_

_Holmes me coupa, se tournant vers moi, visiblement étonné. Il avait émis un bruit étrange. Il allait surement souligner le fait que, des deux, le seul à avoir été brutal était Gabriel, avant de me montrer la fine blessure qu'il arborait au visage. _

_« De son espèce ? Répéta-t-il, incrédule. Il marqua une pause avant de se mettre à rire. Ho ! Mais ! Vous pensez que nous nous sommes disputés à ce sujet ? »_

_Il rit encore un peu avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux, gardant pourtant dans son regard une lueur amusée. Cette fois-ci, je m'inquiétai vraiment, le comportement de Holmes était définitivement trop différent de celui qu'il arborait normalement. Je commençai à me demander s'il n'était pas sous l'effet d'une des drogues qu'il appréciait tellement utiliser… _

_« Au fond… vous n'avez pas totalement tort Watson… Il ne fait aucun doute que Gabriel aime les hommes ! »_

_Il repartit d'un rire tonitruant. Je ne comprenais définitivement plus rien. _

_« Je… je ne vous savais pas aussi libre d'esprit Holmes…, me contentai-je de balbutier._

_- Passons Watson, après tout, je me sens d'humeur à sortir. Renfilez votre manteau, nous allons profiter de cette soirée à deux, comme au bon vieux temps ! »_

_Et, sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il sortit de notre chambre, coiffant son chapeau haut de forme, un sourire sur le visage. Abasourdi par la scène, je restai sur mon lit… Les choses n'allaient plus du tout dans le bon sens. Mon ami, pourtant d'un pragmatisme à toute épreuve, aussi fermé d'esprit que cela était possible, ce camarade même qui méprisait les femmes car il n'y avait rien de plus logique face à leur faiblesse… n'avait émis aucune objection face à l'homosexualité déclarée de Gabriel. Moi-même, l'idée me mettait mal à l'aise, me répugnait… et pourtant, je me considérais comme un homme tolérant. La voix de Holmes, m'interpellant depuis le couloir, me sorti de mes pensés et je me levais pour le rejoindre, encore sous le choc._

_L'espace d'un instant, je piétinais sur place. Fallait-il tout de même proposer à Gabriel de venir avec nous ? Le regard éloquent de mon ami semblait clamer haut et fort : non ! Il me fit d'ailleurs signe de le suivre, avant de partir dans les escaliers. Je l'observais un moment, me lissant la moustache… Après quelques secondes de débat avec mon esprit, je décidai de céder à mes bonnes manières et de souhaiter à Gabriel une bonne soirée. Cela ne m'engageait en rien après tout, et il fallait tout de même lui faire savoir que nous partions. Ainsi, je toquai à sa porte, timidement. La première fois, je ne reçus aucune réponse, si bien que je réitérai mon geste. La voix étouffée par le battant me parvint aux oreilles, si atténuée que j'eus du mal à saisir tous les mots._

_« Laissez-moi tranquille Holmes… je crois que vous en avez fait assez pour ce soir…_

_- C'est le docteur Watson, me risquai-je. »_

_Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis j'entendis du mouvement. Des pas traversèrent la pièce et le journaliste entrouvrit la porte, présentant à mon regard son visage. Deux yeux rougis vinrent se poser sur moi. Nous restâmes un moment à nous observer en silence avant qu'il ne me demande, la voix enrouée :_

_« Je peux vous aider ? »_

_Je lui souris tristement. _

_« Non, je tenais simplement à vous faire savoir que Holmes et moi partions pour…_

_- Hé bien Watson ? Vous attendez le dégel ? Hurla le dit détective dans l'escalier. »_

_Le regard du journaliste se porta aussitôt à ses pieds et une expression affligée prit place sur son visage. Je soupirai bruyamment jetant un regard dans le couloir. _

_« Je vous disais donc que nous allions partir pour le restaurant._

_- Je…, murmura- t-il. Je ne me sens pas très bien… je pense que je vais rester ici… J'espère que vous comprenez… »_

_Il leva les yeux quelques secondes et me fit un pâle sourire. Je secouai la tête à l'affirmative, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je devais lui dire. La situation me paraissait trop étrange pour que j'arrive à trouver les bons mots. La porte se referma devant moi, me tirant de mes tergiversations et je secouai la tête._

_ Une fois mon malaise atténué, je passais une agréable soirée avec Holmes. Nous ne remîmes pas sur le tapis les événements qui avaient eu lieu à l'hôtel et fûmes pris d'une sorte de nostalgie qui nous fit nous plonger dans nos souvenirs. A tour de rôle nous évoquions les épisodes de notre vie que nous avions jusqu'alors gardés pour nous. J'étais d'ailleurs étonné de voir Holmes si bavard, lui qui pourtant restait très réservé sur le sujet de sa vie privée. C'est ainsi que j'appris, entre deux rires, que ce dernier - ainsi que son frère Mycroft - s'étaient liés d'amitié avec ses jeunes voisins à l'époque où ils habitaient encore chez leurs parents, juste avant de partir pour le pensionnat, et qu'ils avaient effectué mille sottises en leur compagnie. Alors qu'il me racontait qu'il soupçonnait la plus grande des sœurs d'avoir eu le béguin pour lui un homme nous accosta. L'allure de ce dernier ne me disait rien qui vaille et, lorsque que je vis Holmes s'emparer de sa canne en vue d'une éventuelle confrontation, je compris qu'il fallait que je me tienne moi aussi sur mes gardes. L'homme était aussi large que grand, sentait mauvais et nous fit un sourire édenté avant de nous demander :_

_« Scusez-moi messieurs, il renifla bruyamment. Mais vous auriez pas une tite pièce ou quelque chose pour moi ? »_

_Il tendit devant nous une main crasseuse que j'observais avec dégout. Avant que je ne puisse répondre quelque chose j'entendis Holmes pousser un cri. Je tournai vivement la tête, portant ma main à mon arme, pour voir mon ami aux prises avec un second homme. Connaissant ses talents pour le combat, je me préoccupai de ma propre sécurité et refis face au colosse. Malheureusement, le temps que j'avais perdu à observer Holmes me fut fatal et je pris de plein fouet un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sous le choc, je tombai à terre, une vive douleur traversant mon foie. Ne pouvant perdre de temps à me lamenter sur ma douleur, je me relevai et ripostai d'un crochet du droit. Le choc dut me faire plus de mal qu'à mon adversaire et j'accusai le coup en serrant les dents. J'avais eu l'impression de frapper de toutes mes forces dans une porte en fer forgé. J'évitai de justesse un coup, me décalant sur le côté et sortis pour de bon mon pistolet. Mais, alors que je visais, je sentis un choc violent au niveau de mon crâne et tombai inconscient._

_ Je repris connaissance, assis dans une calèche, Holmes à mes côtés. A la vue du sang qui avait coulé sur sa chemise, il ne s'en était pas mieux sorti que moi. Inquiet, je voulus lui porter secours, du moins vérifier que la blessure ne lui avait pas été fatale, mais ne pus bouger mes mains. Je constatai alors que mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient retenus par des liens. Je commençais à me débattre quand une voix me demanda de rester calme. Je levai les yeux, surpris de n'avoir pas remarqué la présence d'une troisième personne, et me retrouvai face à face avec un rouquin, richement vêtu. L'homme avait les cheveux coupés court, un visage dur et bien dessiné, aussi carré que celui de l'agent Hargreave. Ses yeux verts, perçants, me fixaient alors qu'un sourire mauvais s'était peint sur ses lèvres. Je remarquai alors la présence d'une dent en or et, lorsqu'il vit mon regard fixé sur ce détail, la joie de l'inconnu sembla s'intensifier. Plutôt que de détourner le regard, je toisai l'homme, fronçant les sourcils._

_« Ne vous en faites pas docteur, je ne vous veux aucun mal à vous et à votre ami. Je suis ici pour affaire et j'espère que monsieur Holmes nous fera le plaisir de se réveiller avant que je ne perde patience. J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas trop docteur, mes hommes n'ont malheureusement pas été tendre avec vous malgré mes suppliques. »_

_Je me rendis alors compte qu'en effet une douleur sourde irradiait dans mon crâne, de même que mon foie me fit savoir que le coup qu'il avait reçu ne lui avait que peu plu. Je serrai les dents, continuant à fixer l'homme qui porta une main, richement baguée, à son visage pour se gratter une barbe naissante. Enfin Holmes remua à côté de moi et je sentis un poids s'envoler. Le détective grogna en tirant sur son cou, toussa un moment et s'énerva à son tour sur ses liens. Je voulus parler mais je fus coupé par notre ''Hôte ''._

_« Heureux de voir que vous êtes toujours en vie monsieur Holmes. J'aurais été bien embêté de me retrouver avec un cadavre sur les bras… D'autant que vous ne m'auriez été d'aucune utilité si vous étiez passé de vie à trépas._

_- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda Holmes. »_

_Le fait que mon ami ne sache pas à qui nous avions à faire ne me rassura en aucun cas. Holmes ignorait très peu de choses et je me sentis soudain en position de faiblesse me rendant compte que le rouquin, lui, semblait parfaitement savoir qui nous étions. _

_« Je me présente, Douglas O'Quinn. Je vois à votre expression monsieur Holmes que vous avez deviné sans aucun mal que cela n'est qu'un pseudonyme. De quoi asseoir un peu plus mon autorité, faisant ainsi référence au fait que son nom signifiait pour les natifs Irlandais « Le petit fils du chef ». Mais c'est ainsi que je suis connu dans tout New-York, aussi bien par mes frères Irlandais que par les bâtards de la police._

_- Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que vous faites partie de la pègre de ce pays…, répliqua Holmes, le visage dur. _

_- Ce n'était pas tellement difficile à deviner, je m'attendais à bien plus venant de vous, je suis un peu déçu ! Il partit d'un rire tonitruant, basculant sa tête en arrière. Je vis aussitôt une certaine lueur passer dans les yeux de mon camarade qui reprit toute son assurance._

_- Votre commerce principal est la drogue, pour être exact la cocaïne, que vous consommez vous-même. La prostitution fait aussi partie de vos activités. »_

_O'Quinn cessa aussitôt de rire, sentant probablement le pouvoir qu'il avait sur nous s'amenuiser. Je cherchai rapidement ce qui avait pu mettre Holmes sur la voie et, me forçant à me concentrer, je tentai de porter mes yeux au même endroit que lui, quelques instants plus tôt. Je remarquai alors une fine poudre blanche déposée sous le nez de l'irlandais, cela expliquait les accusations liées à la drogue… je supposai ensuite qu'Holmes avait associé l'autre activité criminelle par simple bon sens. Après un silence durant lequel les deux hommes s'observèrent, le rouquin reprit :_

_« Je ne suis de toute manière pas là pour discuter avec vous de ce que je peux, ou non, faire de ma vie monsieur Holmes. Mais plutôt de ce que je peux faire pour vous aider. »_

_La phrase me fit l'effet d'une bombe et je tournai à nouveau la tête vers mon ami qui ne laissait rien transparaître._

_« Et en quoi pourriez-vous nous être utile ?_

_- Votre petite excursion visant à mettre la main sur Bradford et ses associés n'est pas passée inaperçue. Et nous avons quelque chose en commun messieurs, vous et moi serions fortement heureux de voir ce chien derrière les barreaux. » Holmes émit un sifflement mais notre hôte ne se laissa pas perturber, continuant son explication. « Lui et moi faisons affaire depuis quelques années maintenant. Et jusqu'alors, j'étais très satisfait de notre collaboration. Mais depuis un certain temps Stanley a tendance à me prendre pour un con, et voyez-vous monsieur Holmes, je n'aime pas que l'on me prenne pour un con, vous comprenez n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Et bien, débarrassez-vous en comme vous savez surement si bien le faire…_

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela… malheureusement. Je me serais fait un plaisir de l'égorger comme le gros porc qu'il est, mais en ce moment, ce ne serait pas vraiment judicieux. J'ai la police qui me colle de très près monsieur Holmes… de si près que je peux sentir leur odeur désagréable de sales Américains à chaque fois que je fous un pied dehors. Vous pouvez me croire, si je lève le petit doigt sur ce salopard de Stanley Bradford, je me retrouverai définitivement en taule. Je ne m'occupe pas de leurs fesses moi, mais faut quand même qu'ils viennent fourrer leur gros nez dans mes affaires. L'agent Hargreave ne semble pas comprendre qu'on serait bien plus tranquille touw les deux si il arrêtait de me faire chier… Enfin bref, c'est l'erreur qu'ils attendent depuis un petit moment… Mais vous… »_

_Durant son monologue il avait sorti un couteau de l'une de ses poches et s'était mis à se curer les ongles avec. Il ponctua sa dernière phrase en pointant avec le détective, comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple crayon. Holmes observa la pointe en fronçant les sourcils._

_« Vous par contre, vous pourriez m'en débarrasser de façon tout à fait légale. Nous y gagnerons tous dans cette affaire, croyez-moi._

_- Et comment pourrais-je le faire arrêter ? Je n'ai rien sur lui…, fit remarquer Holmes._

_- Ho mais, il suffirait par exemple de se pencher sur l'Air d'Angleterre. Entre autre. »_

_Le nom me fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Alors comme ça le malfrat pouvait nous renseigner sur le fameux bar que nous cherchions depuis plusieurs semaines ! Enfin notre affaire faisait un bon en avant… mais à quel prix… Mon ami, lui, resta impassible._

_« Enfin ici, on ne l'appelle pas vraiment comme ça… Mais si vous acceptez de faire affaire avec moi, on vous conduira jusqu'à ce bordel pour que vous y fassiez ce que vous avez à y faire. En échange, vous faites un rapport détaillé des activités illégales de notre cher Bradford à votre copain le poulet et je m'occupe de vous fournir les documents nécessaires à le faire coffrer pour un bon moment. Bien sur, notre petit entretien reste entre nous… de même que toutes les choses pouvant m'incriminer dans cette affaire disparaitront miraculeusement des dossiers…_

_- Je peux savoir ce que monsieur Bradford peut avoir fait pour mériter un tel courroux ?_

_- Y'a pas trente-six solutions, et je vous assure que ce n'est pas une affaire de femme. »_

_Il eut un sourire étrange qui me fit froid dans le dos. Un silence suivit sa déclaration et Holmes se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Pour moi, les choses étaient claires : il n'était pas question de faire affaire avec cet homme. Il devait nous mener en bateau depuis le début et je n'aurais pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'en savait pas plus que nous au sujet de l'Air d'Angleterre. De plus, il fallait être stupide pour ne pas comprendre que la vie de Bradford ne serait nullement épargnée… une fois en prison il serait victime d'un ''accident'', cela ne faisait aucun doute. Et en aucun cas je ne me voulais complice d'un meurtre. Je savais que Holmes allait penser la même chose…_

_« Très bien, finit-il par répondre. Comment allons-nous faire ?_

_- Demain un de mes hommes avec qui vous avez déjà fait connaissance viendra vous chercher pour vous emmener au lieu dit… et ensuite sur le retour on vous remettra les papiers. Si à un moment ou un autre vous tentez de me baiser, je vous promets que quitte à tomber, vous tomberez avec moi… Mais vous, ce sera au fond de la tombe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_- C'est on ne peut plus clair Monsieur O'Quinn. »_

_Je dévisageai Holmes, outré. Comment osait-il se corrompre de cette manière ? Depuis le début de cette soirée je ne reconnaissais plus mon ami. Il ne m'accorda même pas un regard pour me faire comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'une simple étape d'un plan visant à manipuler l'irlandais ou que sais-je encore._

_« Hé bien, puisque nous avons réussi à nous entendre, je vais vous remmener chez vous._

_- Ce serait fort aimable à vous, lui répondit simplement le détective. »_

_ On nous relâcha devant notre hôtel et, à peine la calèche avait-elle tourné à l'angle de la rue, que j'explosai. La soirée avait été trop riche en émotion et je ne pouvais plus me contenir, cette fois il n'était pas question que je suive Holmes comme le bon ami que j'avais toujours été. _

_« Holmes ! Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?_

_- Oui, je m'apprête à faire avancer notre enquête et à mettre sous les barreaux un malfrat… D'une pierre deux coups disent les français… »_

_Je restai interdit devant la réponse qui, il fallait que je l'avoue, était plus que logique. Une fois de plus Holmes s'arrêtait aux faits et ne tentait pas de voir plus loin. Il fallait que j'arrive à lui faire entendre raison, nous ne pouvions définitivement pas nous associer à des gens de cette espèce !_

_« Mais nous signons l'arrêt de mort de Bradford en faisant cela ! Et nous couvrons un criminel de plus grande envergure ! Faire tomber un…, Holmes me coupa._

_- Ce n'est pas notre affaire Watson, occupons-nous de ce qui se passe à Londres et laissons à la police New-Yorkaise ce qui lui revient de droit. »_

_Je regardai Holmes, stupéfait. Voilà donc ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait que Hargreave avait abandonné la filature de Bradford pour s'occuper des problèmes liés à la pègre de sa propre ville. Je me rembrunis encore plus devant cet état de fait._

_« Vous vous moquez de moi Holmes, vous n'allez tout de même pas…_

_- Vous savez parfaitement que dans ces conditions mon affaire passe avant tout le reste Watson. Vous avez entendu O'Quinn, il est à deux doigts de se faire mettre derrière les barreaux, Hargreave y arrivera très bien tout seul, c'est un homme compétent. Alors autant se concentrer sur…_

_- Je ne suis pas d'accord Holmes ! M'écriai-je, le pointant du doigt. Je refuse de faire partie de cette association !_

_- Et bien soit Watson, me répondit-il, me regardant d'une manière qui me calma aussitôt. Ne compromettez pas votre si jolie âme pour la justice, je m'en sortirai très bien tout seul. »_

_Je voulus lui répondre quelque chose, vexé par ses paroles, mais déjà il rentrait dans l'hôtel, le visage impassible. Lorsque je le rejoignis dans notre chambre, il s'était de nouveau plongé dans ses notes et ne me répondit pas quand je m'excusai de mon comportement. Le cœur lourd je me couchai, repensant à cette soirée. Je tentai de changer mon point de vue quant à O'Quinn et le marché qu'il nous avait proposé. Je finis par m'endormir au milieu de mes réflexions. _

_ Lorsque je me réveillai, Holmes n'était plus dans nos appartements. Paniqué, je me levai et m'élançai vers la porte. Il était donc sérieux quand il m'avait dit partir seul avec ces criminels ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire aussi inconscient. Prenant à peine le temps de me vêtir, je poussai la porte… qui resta close. J'appuyai de nouveau sur la clenche, mais rien… j'étais enfermé. D'un bref coup d'œil, je balayai la chambre pour trouver une clé, mais je me doutai qu'Holmes devait avoir pris toutes les précautions qui s'imposaient. Je courus vers la fenêtre dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Je restais alors coi, surpris de voir disparaitre au coin de la rue la haute stature de mon ami et la casquette marron de Gabriel. _


	11. Une horrible vérité

**Chapitre 11 : Une horrible vérité.**

« Je peux encore comprendre que les raisons qui vous poussent à éloigner Watson…, déclara Gabriel alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une nouvelle rue. Mais par contre, j'ai plus de mal à comprendre ce que je viens faire dans cette affaire. Je ne vous serais pas d'une grande utilité en cas d'altercation. Je suis plutôt fluet comme garçon. »

Il illustra ses paroles d'un geste des deux mains, passant celles-ci devant son corps maigre. Holmes eut un sourire mauvais, émit un bruit de dédain avant de reprendre, le ton moqueur.

« Un garçon fluet…, il appuya sur le mot garçon.

- Je ne suis pas une femme !

- Après tout, si cela peut vous faire plaisir, soyez un homme. Du moment que vous ne faites pas n'importe quoi, je m'en fiche, commenta Holmes enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. De toute manière, je ne compte pas sur vous en cas de confrontation, vous me seriez aussi utile que les agents de Scotland Yard sont compétents, il rit doucement de son trait d'humour devant la mine déconfite du journaliste. Votre silhouette fluette, comme vous dites, sera par contre un atout de choix si vous devez vous faufiler en dehors d'une pièce pour aller chercher de l'aide. C'est uniquement pour cette raison que vous êtes ici avec moi, et c'est tout. N'allez pas vous faire des idées. »

Gabriel ne répondit rien et se contenta de carrer les épaules en pinçant ses lèvres. Conscient que ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène, il rumina en silence, attendant que le détective finisse de lui expliquer son rôle dans cette histoire. Il ne savait pas grand-chose au sujet de ce qui allait se passer, hormis ce que l'homme lui avait révélé le matin même, le réveillant aux aurores et lui ordonnant aussitôt de se taire. Malgré la rancœur qu'il pouvait ressentir, il avait suivi Holmes sans faire d'histoire, trop content de ne pas être définitivement évincé de l'affaire. Néanmoins, il avait d'abord exigé de connaitre les raisons qui poussaient le détective à mettre son ami docteur sur le banc de touche. A la lueur des explications, il avait définitivement accepté de faire partie de la sortie.

« Ainsi donc, si les événements tournent mal, je ne vous demande qu'une chose : fichez le camp aussi vite que possible et arrangez-vous pour rester en vie ! Du moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tiré la sonnette d'alarme auprès des personnes compétentes.

- Par personnes compétentes, vous faites référence à Watson ou Hargreave ?

- Faites un peu marcher votre cerveau Gabriel ! Si vous alliez alerter Watson que pourrait-il faire à part vous demander de filer prévenir Hargreave et courir lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Non seulement, vous perdriez un temps précieux : autant partir de suite retrouver Hargreave et ne faire aucun arrêt en chemin, mais en plus vous enverriez notre bon docteur à la mort, chose que j'aimerais, si vous le permettez, éviter. »

Une fois de plus Gabriel ravala les diverses réponses cinglantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour se concentrer sur la mission qu'on venait de lui confier. Ils ne restèrent, de toute manière, pas très longtemps seuls car déjà les deux hommes dont Holmes avait fait la connaissance la veille, de manière musclée, entrèrent dans leurs champs de vision. Ils vinrent marcher à leur coté sans leur adresser la moindre parole. Impressionné par leur stature, Gabriel se sentit se faire plus petit alors qu'Holmes, lui, bomba un peu le torse en un imperceptible mouvement de défi.

Les quatre hommes avancèrent ainsi dans les rues, s'éloignant de plus en plus des beaux quartiers. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils changeaient de rue le décor se dégradait sensiblement, les riches bourgeois laissant leur place aux immigrés et aux mendiants. Les nouveaux habitants les regardaient passer de manière hostile, du moins quand ils n'étaient pas souls ou endormis à même le sol. Gabriel se rapprocha soudain de Holmes, intimidé par ce qu'il pouvait voir autour de lui. Des hommes, laissant apparaitre sans complexe des armes à leurs ceintures, saluaient leur deux « gardes du corps » plus par respect que par sympathie. Tous n'étaient pourtant pas hostiles. Ils croisèrent une femme au visage vide, les yeux livides, qui décocha à Gabriel un regard empli de tristesse et de fatigue. Le garçon lui sourit faiblement, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Des détritus jonchaient le sol et, au vue de l'odeur qui se dégageait de certains endroits, la rue devait être synonyme de toilette publique pour bon nombre de passant. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant devant un immeuble qui ne présentait aucune vitre en état. Des planches avaient été clouées ça et là et Holmes et Gabriel tournèrent la tête en même temps quand un bébé se mit à pleurer à l'étage et qu'un adulte commença à hurler contre celui-ci.

L'homme que Watson avait affronté quelques heures plus tôt s'avança vers un autre à la cinquantaine bien sonnée, assit sur les marches qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Aussitôt, celui-ci porta une main à son pantalon retenu par des bretelles pour en sortir un petit pistolet qu'il posa à côté de lui. Il s'empara ensuite d'un fusil à canon scié qu'il gardait posé contre l'une de ses jambes. Gabriel recula instinctivement d'un pas et se cogna contre le second homme qui lui lança un regard noir. Holmes en fit de même et ajouta à voix basse :

« Tenez-vous tranquille, ce n'est pas le moment de vous faire remarquer. Observez plutôt, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir ce genre de chose de l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux John, lança l'homme au fusil à pompe. J'suis sur que j'ai plus rien à payer à O'Quinn. Faudrait penser à me foutre la paix maintenant !

- Calme toi gros con, j'suis pas là pour te réclamer quoi que ce soit. Le patron m'envoie parce que on aurait besoin de ton aide. »

L'homme fit la moue et sembla réfléchir. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Ca dépend, c'est pour quoi ?

- Rien, faut juste faire des livraisons. Mais on a les flics au cul et t'es l'un des seuls en qui on peut avoir confiance qu'a jamais fait un tour avec eux pour qu'ils te parlent de la bonne manière de se tenir en société.

- J'ai pas tellement envi de tremper dans vos affaires, j'suis un citoyen honnête moi. J'm'occupe de garder les immeubles et les gens sont plutôt contents de moi parce qu'on peut me faire confiance. Les deux, trois fois où j'ai fait appel à O'Quinn pour qu'on m'aide un peu, je les ai payées en temps et en heure. J'lui dois rien.

- Tu sais à quoi tu t'engages si tu dis non au patron. Ou faut que je te parle de ta femme et tes gosses ? »

Un silence pesant suivit la menace. Aucune peur ne passa sur le visage de l'homme ce qui ne sembla pas déstabiliser le colosse. Il savait qu'il venait de faire mouche et, pour appuyer un peu plus ses propos, il ouvrit les pans de sa veste pour faire apparaitre son arme. Après un soupir de résignation le gardien d'immeuble accepta, piteux. Il détourna aussitôt son regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à deux hommes qui marchaient non loin de là, en discutant. John paru satisfait de la réponse et fit demi-tour, indiquant aux autres de continuer à le suivre.

Le silence reprit de nouveau place jusqu'à ce que Gabriel, qui avait fini par sortir son carnet, sursaute quand l'un des hommes lui adressa la parole, aussi agressivement que possible.

« T'écris quoi au juste ?

- Ho, heu…, le journaliste parcouru rapidement ce qu'il venait d'écrire. Je… c'est…

- Ce n'est pas intéressant. Un écrivain raté. Il prend des notes pour son prochain livre, c'est tout, répondit Holmes à sa place. Histoire d'essayer d'être crédible cette fois-ci.

- D'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette livraison ? Ca m'intéresse… pour la véracité de mes écrits vous comprenez. »

Il sentit aussitôt sur lui le regard outré du détective qui fulminait de voir le journaliste satisfaire sa curiosité alors que leur vie était en jeu. Néanmoins, le garçon ne se démonta pas, essaya de retenir les quelques tremblements qui le parcouraient, sentant une certaine peur monter en lui. Son interlocuteur sortit aussitôt une petite fiole de sa poche intérieure qu'il montra à Gabriel, avec une certaine fierté non dissimulée. Elle devait faire 2 à 3 cm de large pour 6-7 de longueur et arborait sur le bouchon un trèfle à quatre feuilles en relief peint en vert foncé, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui qu'arborait O'Quinn sur l'une de ses bagues. Il souleva ensuite un petit loquet et Gabriel comprit que la livraison n'était autre que de la drogue quand une fine poudre blanche s'offrit à ses yeux lorsque l'homme en déposa dans le creux de son pouce. Il la renifla avec une certaine expertise. Il en remit ensuite dans le creux et tendit son bras en direction de Gabriel qui ouvrit de grands yeux et reculant.

« Tu veux en prendre un peu, pour la véracité de tes écrits ? Il eut un rire gras en se tournant vers son camarade.

- Je… non, non merci. Je ferai sans. Par contre, le flacon est très joli…

- Un peu qu'il est beau, tout les gars qui travaillent avec O'Quinn en reçoivent un. C'est sa marque de fabrique si tu veux. Du genre comme les riches qui…»

Il fut coupé par un jeune garçon qui passa à côté de lui en courant aussi vite que possible, il le bouscula au passage. L'homme lâcha le flacon, qui roula sous un tas d'ordure, en poussant un juron avant de se mettre à son tour à courir pour rattraper l'enfant et lui infliger une correction, tâtant son veston pour vérifier que rien n'y manquait. Gabriel décida alors qu'il était préférable de se taire plutôt que de faire la conversation avec John.

De nouveau le décor changea pour laisser place à des commerces. La plupart venaient de fermer et tous ne présentaient pas une allure engageante. Des cris s'échappèrent d'un bar alors qu'ils passaient devant mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre – et encore moins sur le bruit de verre brisé qui s'échappa du même établissement- car leur hôte venait de se stopper. Il donna un coup de pied dans un gamin qui dormait par terre que ni Gabriel, ni Holmes n'avaient remarqué en arrivant. L'enfant, d'une douzaine d'années, se réveilla en sursaut avant de lever ses grands yeux bleus vers l'irlandais, ses cheveux blonds en bataille tombant sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore par terre ! Je croyais t'avoir expliqué que ça donnait pas une bonne image ! Il empoigna ensuite le garçon par le col de sa chemise, l'obligeant à se relever, puis le secoua. Ca fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

- Pas longtemps j'te jure…

- T'as de la chance qu'on ait des invités, sinon tu peux être sur que… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais la claque qu'il donna à l'enfant suffit largement à faire comprendre aux personnes présentes ce qu'il voulait dire. Le blondinet serra les dents avant de baisser la tête et se laissa trainer à l'intérieur de l'établissement, que Gabriel et Holmes avaient connu pendant des semaines sous le nom « D'Air d'Angleterre », l' « Angel's Cave ».

L'endroit n'était rien d'autre qu'un pub pour alcooliques de base. Un long bar formé d'une douzaine de tonneaux alignés et d'une planche de bois vernis habillait le fond de la salle toute en longueur. Des tables et des chaises complétaient le décor. Le barman salua John avant de se remettre à essuyer de grands verres à bière, le regard dans le vague, ne faisant même pas attention au corps inanimé étalé sur le comptoir juste devant lui. Deux hommes dormaient, affalés sur leur table respective, cuvant la bière et le mauvais alcool, émettant parfois un râle étrange dans leur sommeil. C'était donc cela le commerce qui avait entrainé la mort d'Edouards ? Se demanda Gabriel, cherchant des yeux d'autres employés. Une serveuse fumait une cigarette, les pieds posés sur une table, sa jupe révélant une grande partie de ses dessous. Mais elle n'était plus tellement jeune… ni jolie d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, leur guide ne s'était pas encore arrêté et avançait, trainant toujours avec lui le gamin blond, vers une porte tellement discrète que le journaliste ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Contrairement à Holmes qui, après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, n'avait cessé de la fixer. Deux hommes, qui jusqu'alors trainaient dans la rue, se mirent à les suivre, l'allure hostile. D'un geste, aussi rapide que brutal, Holmes attrapa Gabriel par le bras et le tira vers lui. Il ne le lâcha alors plus, l'obligeant à rester aussi près que possible, son visage se figeant en une expression d'appréhension grandissante. Gabriel, lui, ne comprit que trop tard qu'ils entraient dans un monde qu'ils n'auraient même pas pu imaginer dans leurs pires cauchemars.

Lorsque John poussa la porte, Gabriel se prit de plein fouet des relents de parfum, de poudre et d'alcool. L'odeur ne fit que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les escaliers. En bas se trouvait une pièce sans fenêtre, très peu éclairée par des lampes que l'on avait entourées de voiles roses ou jaunes. Ca et là se trouvaient des fauteuils et des canapés de cuir en parfait état, sur lequel dormait ce qu'il ne put identifier qu'en premier lieu comme des silhouettes. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir un long couloir, mal éclairé lui aussi, où s'alignaient de nombreuses portes, toutes fermées. Soudain, le petit journaliste comprit qu'il se trouvait dans une maison close et un malaise particulier l'étreint. Il oublia complètement qu'il écrivait –difficilement avec Holmes qui ne cessait de lui tirer sur le bras- quand ses yeux finirent de s'accommoder au manque de luminosité. Après avoir cligné plusieurs des paupières, peut-être pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, il dévisagea la jeune fille brune qui se trouvait dans l'un des fauteuils, habillée d'une façon qui lui fit soudain détourner le regard. Elle rigola en se redressant et traversa la pièce pour s'engager dans le couloir. Plusieurs idées saugrenues apparurent dans son esprit, tentant vainement d'expliquer la présence de la demoiselle de 15 ans à peine dans un lieu comme celui-ci. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la main de Holmes se crisper au point de lui faire mal autour de son bras, il comprit que la pire de toute les raisons était la bonne. Il secoua plusieurs fois la tête à la négative, d'autant plus lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur un petit garçon à peine plus grand que lui lorsqu'il avait perdu son père. Il se tourna alors vers Holmes qu'il ne reconnu pas. Le visage de l'homme s'était crispé et on ne savait pas si la rage ou le mépris prédominait dans son regard. Une haine profonde envers les hommes qui l'entouraient émanait de lui et l'espace d'un instant Gabriel en eut peur. Il rapprocha un peu plus de lui le journaliste, respirant fort.

« Alors, comment trouvez-vous la décoration ? Demanda John, jetant presque le garçon qu'ils avaient amenés avec eux dans le couloir. Ce dernier détala aussi sec. Je vous fais visiter les chambres ?

- Jamais ! S'offusqua Holmes. Son cri fit sursauter le petit garçon qui se recroquevilla dans son siège.

- Très bien, très bien… Faut pas vous énerver comme ça hein.

- Ne pas m'énerver ? Articula difficilement Holmes alors que Gabriel semblait avoir perdu conscience de sa présence dans la pièce et s'était mis à écrire de façon saccadée. Mais vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous faites ?

- Faut bien gagner sa vie mon coco.

- Mais ce sont des enfants !

- Et alors… c'est ce que la clientèle demande. On fait que répondre à leurs exigences. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Holmes décocha un coup de poing dans le visage du colosse qui recula sous le choc. Il passa sa main sous son nez, essuyant le sang qui commençait à en couler. Il riposta aussitôt, misant tout sur sa force, Holmes évita l'attaque sans difficulté pour venir frapper l'homme au foie. Le reste de la bande se jeta alors dans le combat, bousculant au passage Gabriel qui tomba à terre. Il secoua la tête, semblant reprendre conscience, et poussa un cri quand il vit Holmes s'effondrer sous les coups. Erreur fatale, le bruit qu'il venait d'émettre détourna l'attention des agresseurs sur sa personne et il eut à peine le temps de voir Holmes en profiter pour asséner un coup de pied dans le genou de l'un d'entre eux –qui tomba en poussa un cri de douleur dans un craquement sinistre- avant de remonter les marches en toute hâte. Il traversa le bar aussi vite que cela lui était possible, les yeux exorbités. Il se retourna rapidement alors qu'il détalait dans la rue, se répétant qu'il devait retrouver Hargreave, pour voir qu'un homme le suivait à toute allure. Il accéléra un peu en remarquant dans la main droite de son poursuivant une arme. Le premier coup le fit presque trébucher à cause du sursaut qu'il lui provoqua et il se mit à zigzaguer sans réfléchir. Il bifurqua ensuite dans une petite ruelle, espérant pouvoir semer l'homme dans le labyrinthe qui allait s'offrir à lui. Il se permit même une petite pause lorsqu'il n'entendit plus le martellement des pas derrière lui. Le repos fut de courte durée car déjà une masse de muscle surgissait à sa gauche et il trébucha sous la surprise. Il leva les mains devant son visage quand l'homme leva son arme et il ferma les yeux entendant le coup de feu.

« Mon dieu Gabriel ! Où est Holmes ? Demanda Watson en enjambant le corps inerte. »

Le garçon se mit à balbutier avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans les bras du docteur. Ce dernier le repoussa aussitôt pour le secouer et finit par lui mettre une gifle. Le journaliste se calma aussitôt.

« Donnez-moi de quoi écrire ! Vite!

- Mais… que ?...

- Vite ou vous allez me perdre ! Hurla le garçon. »

Sans réfléchir Watson attrapa un papier qui trainait dans l'une de ses poches et Gabriel sortit un crayon qui se trouvait dans son veston. Il se mit à écrire convulsivement, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, luttant pour ne pas se laisser happer par sa crise de graphomanie. Enfin, il réussi à se lever, écrivant toujours et se mit à courir, Watson sur les talons. Par chance, ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. A peine furent-ils de nouveau dans la rue principale que Holmes –en bien mauvais état- titubait vers eux. Watson tira sur un rouquin qui venait lui aussi de sortir son arme avant de courir vers son ami. Il vérifia rapidement quelques constantes avant de le charger sur son épaule et de partir en courant.

Lorsque Holmes se réveilla, allongé sur son lit à l'hôtel, il vit la mine visiblement soulagée du docteur. Celui-ci lui sourit comme jamais avant de lui serrer la main entre ses doigts. Le détective ne se sentait pas dans son assiette mais les multiples douleurs qui émanaient de son corps n'étaient, heureusement, pas dues à des fractures. Dans sa rage il avait du se battre comme un lion. Il tenta d'ouvrir un peu plus son œil gauche mais Watson lui expliqua que celui-ci était pour le moment trop gonflé pour cela. Se relevant sur son séant, il put observer Gabriel, penché au dessus d'un bureau, des feuilles éparpillées autour de lui.

« Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ? Demanda le détective, grimaçant sous la douleur qui lui traversait la tête.

- Depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Vous n'avez dormi que quelques heures. Et j'en suis bien heureux. Je pense que ça lui passera dans la soirée… »

Watson eut un sourire bienveillant qui se transforma soudain en un masque de reproches.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de me laisser derrière vous de cette manière Holmes ? Vous auriez pu mourir ! Gabriel n'est pas de taille à vous défendre ! Qu'aurais-je fais si vous étiez mort ? Vous êtes un inconscient Holmes ! J'étais prêt à vous aider ! Vous le savez parfaitement ! Vous ne pensez définitivement qu'à vous !

- Watson, Watson… Souffla Holmes portant une main à son crâne que les hurlements vrillaient. Je n'ai fait que penser à vous dans cette affaire.

- Hé bien à l'avenir, ne pensez plus à moi voulez-vous !

- Je voulais vous protéger Watson. Qui sait ce que nous allions découvrir ! Je connais votre nature. Vous êtes trop bon ! Qui sait quelle aurait été votre réaction devant ce que nous allions découvrir ! Je ne voulais pas que…

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé là-bas, mais de toute évidence vous n'êtes pas resté de marbre Holmes ! Lui fit remarquer Watson sur un ton de reproche.

- Alors imaginez qu'elle aurait été votre propre réaction si, moi, Sherlock Holmes, l'homme qui maitrise ses émotions sans aucune difficulté, je me suis laissé submerger ! »

Le docteur détourna les yeux. Holmes avait raison. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout c'est de savoir ce qui avait bien pu faire perdre son sang froid au détective au cœur de pierre. Il hésita à poser la question mais Holmes dut la lire dans ses yeux et se résoudre à lui annoncer…

« De la prostitution infantile dites vous…, répéta Hargreave, assit derrière son bureau. »

Gabriel avait enfin retrouvé prise dans le monde réel et Holmes avait réussi à se lever pour se rendre jusqu'au bureau de leur camarade officier. Ce dernier passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, humectant ses lèvres. Il semblait chercher la réponse adéquate.

« Nous sommes au courant oui…, finit-il par dire.

- Hé bien ! Qu'attendez-vous pour faire une descente dans cette cave ! S'emporta de nouveau Holmes. Watson le somma aussitôt de se calmer, inquiet pour sa santé.

- Si c'était aussi simple Holmes. Vous mettez les pieds dans un truc que vous ne connaissez pas du tout. A côté de ça, les petites énigmes que vous vous amusez à résoudre dans votre pluvieuse Angleterre, c'est de la pisse de chat si vous voulez mon avis.

- Il n'y a rien de bien compliqué, avança Watson. Tous les éléments sont en place, vous n'avez qu'à vous rendre là bas et arrêter tout le monde. »

L'homme soupira, plaçant son visage entre ses mains. Il resta un moment comme ça. Essayait-il de chercher le meilleur angle pour leur présenter les choses ?

« Savez-vous qui sont les clients de ce genre d'endroit ? Demanda l'enquêteur, l'air grave.

- Des fous furieux, des hommes dangereux et malsains ! Cracha Watson.

- Malheureusement, s'il n'y avait que cela… Des gens haut-placés promènent leurs fesses dans le coin… et disons que… cela complique les choses. »

Un silence suivit la déclaration.

« Vous voulez dire que, en cas de procès leur argent fera la différence… c'est bien cela ? Se risqua Gabriel d'une voix si faible qu'elle semblait être un murmure. Watson fut soulagé de l'entendre, commençant à s'inquiéter de son mutisme.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

- Il a reçu des ordres.

- Pardon ? S'indigna le docteur devant les paroles que le détective avait débité en serrant la mâchoire.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Et puis, à quoi bon fermer ces établissements ? Ils iront où les marmots après ça ? La plupart n'ont ni famille, ni foyer fixe. Ils dorment dans leur… chambre… enfin l'endroit où ils… Bref. Si on ferme l'un de ces endroits ils se retrouveront à la rue où, soit ils succomberont à la drogue et mourront dans des conditions que je ne veux pas vous décrire, soit ils se retrouveront un autre bordel pour passer les nuits au chaud.

- Je suis sur que l'on peut trouver une solution ! Tenta tout de même Watson. Toute cette ville n'est pas pourrie ! Quelqu'un peut bien les aider non ? On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça !

- Je ne peux pas faire directement fermer l'Angel's Cave, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Si j'arrive à foutre O'Quinn au trou, ses commerces vont subir un sacré coup, j'peux vous l'assurer. Mais pour ça le seul moyen c'est de l'inculper au sujet de la drogue. Et pour le moment, rien ne le relit à la poudre qu'ils adorent se fourrer dans le nez.

- J'ai peut-être une idée… Souffla Holmes, les yeux brillants.

- Alors, dans ce cas, je vous écoute… »


End file.
